His Dragon
by TheLuckyRedneck
Summary: Most people asked how they got themselves into a situation while they were neck deep in a place they never planned on being. For Hermione Granger, she had asked herself time and time again how she could get herself into a certain situation. Since the summer before 4th year, she thought of little more than how to get what she wanted out of life and she was close (Smut later on)
1. Among other things 1

Most people asked themselves how they got themselves into a situation while they were neck deep in a position they never planned on being in. For Hermione Granger, however, she had asked herself time and time again how she could get herself into a certain situation. Ever since the summer before 4th year, she thought of little more than how to get what she wanted out of life and she was getting close, she could feel it. She knew her feelings and she knew that they were real.

The war was finally over as of May 2nd and Hermione was finally going to have some time to herself. Okay not really to herself but she would not be thinking of Voldemort anymore. The boys were taking their offered positions of Aurors and Hermione was preparing to start her life. It would be good to have some time to relax and not be stuck in a tent, on the run, with no amenities. She was excited and was determined to enjoy life as much as she could. If life had taught herself anything, in the last year, it was that she needed to slow down and smell the asphodel.

The funerals had been held, the castle had been repaired, Diagon Alley was thriving, and people were learning to move on the best they could. Hermione had even been able to retrieve her parents, undo their memory spells, and explain why she had taken her course of action. They forgave her, of course, she was the light of their life and knew she would only do it out of love. They had since reopened their dental practice and were thriving even more than before.

Hermione was staying at the Weasley's and didn't plan on going home. They needed her as much as she needed them. George was staying with them, instead of in his flat above the joke shop, while he was still getting used to not having Fred around. It was hard, but Hermione and George had had a very long conversation about grieving and what Fred would want George to do. It had taken a bit, but George had started smiling again. If you listened close sometimes you would hear George talking to Fred, not that he was crazy, just 'sending his thoughts in the wind' as Hermione had called it. When she had lost her grandmother sometimes it helped her to talk to her, even though she no longer could. Thankfully it was also helping George tremendously.

The house was rightly packed, most of the time. Bill was with Fleur, in his old room, on the first floor and Charlie had let Ginny keep his old room on the first floor and optioned instead for the office on the third floor to be changed back into a bedroom. It had been an office since Ginny had taken his room when she was about 3. Percy kept his room and George had his and Fred's old room, on the second. Instead of bunking with Ginny, Hermione took over the crafting room on the third floor, across from Charlie's new haunt. Harry and Ron took Ron's attic room right above Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, on the fourth. Thankfully, things were going smoothly, and the weather had allowed them to eat outside most of the summer. When the weather did turn they would eat helter-skelter throughout the kitchen and sitting room.

By July they were all healing and handling life better. Hermione had taken her own room, due to nightmares, and was trying to let her mind naturally deal with working things out. She placed silencing spells on the floor and ceiling so that no one would hear her and would go to sleep. So far, she had had a few nights that she didn't have nightmares, but it was still rough going for her. The more normal life got the better it would get. She knew this. She needed normalcy and happiness.

After a particularly rough night, Hermione woke early and decided she was done trying to get sleep for the night. After getting dressed she made to go down to make tea. It was only about five in the morning, but it would help her relax. With a book in hand, Hermione opened the door only to look up and see Charlie standing in the door jamb of his room looking rather sleepy. Hermione was suddenly on her toes. He was a sight for sore eyes, even in the dark. He wrestled with dragons for a living, up until the war got too bad, and was built accordingly. His hair had turned more of an auburn color the older he got, almost turning more brown over the last several years. He had dragon tattoos and the thing that made Hermione turn red was the look in his eyes. She could see fire. Hermione flushed and tried to stutter out an apology for waking him so early, she could no longer look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry," Charlie told her, lifting her chin to make her look at him. "Do you need anything?" He genuinely looked worried for her.

"I- I don't really know." She stammered out. "I- I-" She couldn't make herself finish what she needed because she was afraid it wouldn't make sense to anyone.

"Let's go get some tea." Charlie graveled out in his rough, morning voice.

With a nod, Hermione followed him down to the kitchen. She didn't even realize he was holding her hand until he pulled her to a seat and helped her to sit. He started the kettle and set about gathering sugar and such for them. Instead of the dainty little teacups, Hermione was used to, Charlie grabbed a couple of overlarge mugs from the back of a top shelf. He took them and rinsed them out before pouring her hot water in with the tea. Hermione enjoyed watching him move, he was graceful, he looked like he was dancing about, as fluid as he was. He was probably very fast on his feet considering he had not only been a Seeker but was also a Dragon Tamer. He sat across from her and never once bothered with turning on a light or lighting any candles.

"What is it the You need Hermione?" He asked again after he was seated comfortably.

"I-" Hermione paused for a moment to consider how to relay what she was trying to. Charlie waited, watching patiently. "I need for there to be something normal and easy, for once." Her voice almost broke as she realized what she was trying to say. "I need to have a routine and not have to worry about the next major disaster that is going to uproot my life, again. I need to have good things happen to me that I don't have to worry about. I want to not worry so much about the people I love dying." She stopped abruptly realizing that she had just revealed to Charlie what she had been trying to tell herself for a while. She needed to go back for her final year, but how could she when everyone needed her here. How could she when the one person she wanted was going to be at the burrow and not at Hogwarts, with her. She looked up to see him staring her in the eyes with an extremely intense look.

"So?" He asked. "What will it take to give you that?" Charlie already knew the answer to the question he had asked but he could only hope she would voice it.

There was pecking at the window, interrupting them from their moment. Charlie got up untied the letter and gave the owl some water. He read through the note, quickly and leaned against the counter for a moment in thought. Hermione watched him standing in nothing but his pajama bottoms with his arms crossed and the letter hanging in his hand. He shook his head and reached for a quill and ink, left on the counter for quick replies, and he scribbled something on the paper before sending it back with the owl. He watched the owl while shaking his head and turned around with a grin.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"Just got some good news but I can't share it, yet." He smiled at her in a way that made him look very content. "So, what do you think will give you the routine you need and the happiness you want while also making you feel as if you are safe and the ones you have are safe?" He picked the conversation back up.

"Well, I think I know what I need but at the same time it will break my heart a bit." She said looking in Charlie's eyes. "I think I need to go back for my final year." She admitted, unable to break eye contact. "It's routine and structure. I already know almost all the curriculum because I learned what I could while we were hunting Horcruxes. I could take it a bit easy and hang out with Ginny, but I'd be leaving everyone else here." She finally broke eye contact at the thought of leaving here whole heart behind.

"Then you should go," Charlie told her simply.

"What about everyone I'm leaving behind?" She asked

"They will manage," He answered, "You need to do this and if they cannot wait to be with you then you deserve better." He looked her in the eyes sadly "If Ron doesn't see-"

"Oh gosh no." Hermione interrupted. "We can only be friends, we wouldn't work out, the war made that very clear. There's someone else I think that I might like, he just doesn't know I exist." She finished quietly.

"I bet he does," Charlie told her. "You'll just have to suck it up and tell the sod if he's too blind to see." He smirked.

"I don't know what he would say, there are a few years separating us." Hermione snorted "he'd probably call me daft and tell me to pick someone else. Besides, I've never heard of him having a girlfriend, he might not date at all."

"The bloke might be bent." Charlie laughed at Hermione's expense for a moment. "Or maybe he's been waiting." He added seeing the look upon her face. "Anyhow what do you need to get yourself in order to go back?"

"Mostly just wait on my letter and see if they send me one."

"They will," Charlie told her confidently, "they would be crazy not to."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if they won't even give me the chance?" Hermione worried

"Well, then I'll write them a letter telling them they are stupid and need to take you for your 7th year." Charlie chuckled, "I think you'll be safe, even just politically it would look good to have you back at Hogwarts but with McGonagall taking over as headmistress I'm sure she will send you a letter without any prompting." He reassured her reaching across and squeezing her hand briefly.

"Thank you." Hermione really had needed this chat, for once she had someone she felt she could rely on.

Charlie took her mug and looked at the tea grounds in the bottom. "You have a very clear anchor." He told her.

"That means good luck, I believe." She mused, maybe this year was going to be good for her.

"Among other things," Charlie said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him questioningly but before she could ask what else it meant Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" She chirped brightly "Do you know what today is?" She asked excitedly.

"Harry's birthday," Hermione answered automatically. "I need to go to Diagon Alley and get his present, today. I haven't had a chance to go, yet."

"I know the war is over, but I'd feel better if you took someone with you." Mrs. Weasley said in concern.

"I don't want Harry or Ron to know, besides I have a lot of shopping I need to do. I need to buy some new clothes and such." Hermione said.

"What's wrong with the clothes you have?" Mrs. Weasley didn't catch her small hint. "I can knit you some more jumpers if you need."

"I would love that, but I also need a few other things," Hermione said.

"If you give me a list I can get Arthur to stop and get them for you." Mrs. Weasley was still not catching on.

"I really wouldn't be comfortable with that, I don't know all of my sizes anyway," Hermione said.

"We can measure you here." Mrs. Weasley was really trying to be helpful.

"I need new bras and such." Hermione finally admitted in exasperation, turning a bit pink.

"Oh, um, well…" Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say to this. She was also turning a bit pink. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't know why that wouldn't occur to me."

"It's ok, just between that and Harry's present I'd really rather neither Harry nor Ron go with me." Hermione was trying not to be embarrassed but was hyperaware of his presence.

"I can go," Charlie offered. "I can look after you while you shop and even carry your bags if you like." He winked at her like he often did when he was being cheeky.

"I think that's a good idea." Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione, hopefully.

"I think that would be wonderful." Hermione conceded. How could she not agree when it was Charlie Weasley at her service. Maybe she should watch her thoughts before they went somewhere they shouldn't… Or at least not during the morning, in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen.


	2. She Has No Secrets 2

Hermione was anxious to get started on her shopping but at the same point, she wanted more time to prepare herself. The main thing, she just didn't want the boys to find out and had asked Mrs. Weasley and Charlie not to mention it, for the sake of Harry's surprise of course… Hermione helped in the kitchen, with breakfast, while Charlie went to get dressed.

"I think we'll stick with a few simple things so that we can get started on Harry's cake and such. How about scrambled eggs sausages and toast?" Hermione thought Mrs. Weasley was more trying to include her than really ask her opinion.

"That sounds wonderful and quick. Is there anything you need me to pick up for you today?" Hermione asked her.

"Not really, Maybe a bit of floo powder if we're low but that's about it." She smiled at Hermione "You know Charlie seems very taken with you." She added rather brashly.

"What?" Hermione asked, in a slightly panicked tone, while spilling some raw eggs she was whipping down her front. She scurgified and vanished all she could but the egg wasn't coming completely out.

"He really likes to talk to you, you seem to captivate him a bit." Hermione's ears were starting to tinge pink. "Really, now, dear? I've gotten over thinking you and Ron could ever work, you are too mentally mature for him, at the moment. Charlie is more suited for you, I think. This war has calmed his need for dragon taming considerably. He is starting to settle down and realize what he wants out of life isn't just provoking dragons"

"Say what you want, mother, but I still like provoking a dragon that's in heat as much as I ever have." Charlie came in hearing the end of the conversation. Hermione was officially red as a tomato. "Besides, Hermione admitted to already having her heart set on someone." Charlie looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Really? Who?" Mrs. Weasly asked turning to Hermione, ignoring her embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't even see me." She said looking down. She didn't think her face could get any hotter but it did.

"How could someone not see YOU?" Mrs. Weasley asked "You're Hermione Granger, you are a huge part to the ending the war. I know you don't like talking about it but everyone knows who you are." She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Why don't you tell him and see what he says?"

"He's a bit older than I am and I've never seen him with anyone so I don't know if he dates." Hermione could barely find her voice.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Mrs. Weasley said with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione knew that look, that look was trouble. That look meant that she was going to do what she could to find out who Hermione liked and set her up with him. Hermione gulped as they started to set everything on the table. "First thing, after breakfast, I will help you get cleaned up and we will see what your wardrobe needs. Then we will get you a bit of new makeup, nothing crazy, just something to show off your eyes a bit more, maybe. If he can't see you for you he's crazy but there's nothing wrong with looking nice. Especially if it makes you feel confident." Mrs. Weasley was excited, only having one daughter clearly wasn't enough.

"I think I can live with that." Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly glad to have the mother figure in her life. When she let go she realized her eyes had welled up.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm just really glad that I have two mums in my life." Hermione wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and hugged Mrs. Weasley again.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone to breakfast as the women both wiped their eyes. It was a rather quick affair and the next thing Hermione knew her and Mrs. Weasley were headed upstairs to go through her clothes. Hermione would have been really embarrassed if she hadn't been so close to Mrs. Weasley. She went through her things and started throwing things in a garbage bag to get rid of. She had magically repaired her bras and underwear as many times as she could, and she was done. They were stretching, starting to make small holes, trying to fray, and some were missing the metal hooks. She threw every single pair away without an ounce of hesitation. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked but Hermione explained that she hadn't had a chance to shop since before they went on the run and since she only had a limited amount they had received a lot of wear and tear. With another hug and a trembling lower lip, Mrs. Weasley set her resolve to help Hermione any way she could.

Mrs. Weasley pulled all of Hermione's clothes out of her closet and drawers and they went through everything piece by piece, inspecting it. In the end, Hermione had three pairs of jeans that were still good and the ones that weren't she told Mrs. Weasley she could have to make a blue jean quilt if she wanted. All of her Weasley Jumpers were still in perfect condition but only her last three still fit. She folded all six up and put them in her drawer anyway.

"I can make them larger, with magic, if you like," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"No, I might have a daughter someday." Hermione smiled running her fingers over the soft material. "I want her to know that a sweater from you is like wearing a hug."

"I love you, you are one of the best daughters anyone could be blessed with." Mrs. Weasley told her. "Now if you don't stop I'm going to end up crying."

They were able to finish quickly from there. Final count Hermione Still had her red dress, from Bill's wedding, three pairs of jeans, three jumpers, four v neck t-shirts, a few tank tops and one black pleated skirt that was starting to get a bit short. Her closet looked a bit dismal. However, most of the old clothes were going to be repurposed by Mrs. Weasley, later, so Hermione couldn't even be upset. She told Mrs. Weasley that she was going to get ready to go, since she still had egg on her, and thanked her for helping her out. When she was alone she stripped down and threw her clothes in the hamper before trying on the last of her clothes, in secret. If she was going back to school, she needed to see if her uniforms still fit. In the end, they were all going to be given away, nothing fit anymore. She looked in the stand-up mirror in the corner of the room in exasperation with herself. She had always been small but over the last year, she had changed dramatically. She was still very thin but her butt had gotten fuller with all of the walking and running they had done, plus Hermione had kept up with nightly runs, as an outlet for her stress. She had also grown considerably in the breast department. She used to be a 32b but now she was guessing she was no smaller than a 32d. She turned around and decided she needed to get dressed in something easy to change in and out of while she tried on clothes. The only thing reasonable would be her red dress and her kitten heels from Bill's wedding. She would be able to pull jeans on and off in a hurry. She no longer had a bra but the dress would hide that fact for her until she could get one. She was going to make that her first stop. She couldn't bring herself to go without underwear, as much as she wanted to trash the last pair she had, so she decided she would trash them the first chance she got. She was glad that she had shaved and painted her nails last night. The red color she had used was the only polish she owned but she really loved the look of red nails, it made her secretly feel sexy. She did a quick spell on her hair to put it in a cute messy twist and slapped on some eye makeup to boot. She grabbed her bag with the extension charm and headed out of her room to find Charlie.

"You look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Making her smile.

"You're violating the girl code," Charlie teased. At Hermione's puzzled look he added, "Haven't you worn that outfit before?"

"Charlie, are you keeping track of what I wear?" Hermione asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Internally Hermione was jumping for joy.

"I could say yes, or I could just point at the picture in the wall there," Charlie said winking at Hermione. She turned to find a nothing where he was pointing. When she turned back, with the same raised brow, Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Made you look, love." He said

"We're all so mature here, are we not?" Hermione acted annoyed but if there wasn't a picture he had remembered her outfit. Was Charlie Weasley really paying attention to Hermione Granger? "We best be off, bag boy, we have a long day ahead of you." She grinned at him if she was lucky she might get to see him use some muscle.

Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye to them and told them she would see them later. Hermione Double checked that she had her money and they went out to apparat from the yard. She apparated them to an alley near Brook Street and New Bond Street in Mayfair London. Without a word she made her way out to the street, it was just after ten and the store would have just opened. As she made her way to the corner shop she heard Charlie ask,

"What's Victoria's Secret?"

"I think it is that she doesn't actually have one." Hermione snarked.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You'll see, if you get uncomfortable you can wait outside," Hermione told him, really she was worried she would be uncomfortable. They made it into the shop before she heard Charlie let out a low whistle.

"I knew you were just trying to get my attention." He smirked with yet another wink.

"Actually… Yeah… That's it… You've figured it out… Yay, you…" Hermione was getting more sarcastic as she went.

"It was worth a hope." Charlie drawled at her.

An associate was quick to approach Hermione and from there, things went quickly. Thanks to the war fund Hermione had been compensated greatly for her part in ending the war; along with the Weasley's, Harry, and many others in the order. She didn't really have a limit for the day and decided today was the first step to her healing process. By the time she had gotten her measurement, a 34d, and tried on a couple pairs of underwear, many thanks to the disposable underwear you put on first, Hermione found she was a small for thongs and a medium for everything else. She picked out eight different bras that were buy one get one for ten pounds or buy one get one half off. She then started looking for underwear to match them all. Call her crazy but she liked matching, it gave her a confidence boost knowing what was on underneath her clothes looked good. Charlie had been roaming the store while she had been finding her size and now came up behind her, scaring her for a laugh.

"That is not funny Charles Weasley!" She told him, sternly. As he continued to laugh she couldn't help but smile with affection. It was good for them to find some laughs after all they had been through.

"I couldn't help it, it was too easy." He chuckled and started sorting through the underwear beside her. "You should get this color, it will look good on you." He held up a burgundy red color.

"Already ahead of you." She told him tossing a bra his way. They were a perfect match. "I need five pairs to match each bra if it's from over here and if the bra is from over there I need eight pairs each." She told him while he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Which bras are from over there?" He asked.

"These two." She handed him a cobalt blue and a royal purple bra in the same style.

"What size?" he asked surprising her.

"Small in thongs and medium in everything else." Hermione's ears tinged a bit pink but she decided to trust him.

"Do you have a spending limit?" He asked her quietly.

"Not today, today is about feeling good." She gave a small smile.

"I can do that." With a wink, he was off.

Hermione didn't realize how much time had passed while she was looking for matches but soon she finally had her sets in her shopping bag. She looked around for Charlie and realized he no longer had the bras she had given him at her confused look he took her bag and handed her an empty one.

"I had them ring them up and put them on hold, keep looking and I'll take them these, to add to your sale." He started walking away but glanced over his shoulder. "I'll be right back, love."

Hermione could get used to this, sure Charlie wasn't infatuated with her like she was with him, but he made her feel good. Browsing around she wasn't sure what else to get. When she turned around Charlie was right behind her.

"I don't think I need anything else."

"What about this?" Charlie pulled on a satin nighty and robe combo in maroon "It will go perfectly in your dorm room."

"The one I'll be sharing with who-knows-who-else?" She asked

"Just get it, it's on clearance and it's soft." He reasoned. "Plus it's long enough to help keep you warm this winter."

With a roll of her eyes, she agreed, and Charlie took it to the register. That was the last thing she found, and she decided it was time to go. After finally making it to the register she pulled out her wallet to pay.

"Your good to go, ma'am, your boyfriend already paid for everything." The associate told her.

"What, no. He couldn't have." She looked frantically for Charlie. He stood outside, with a huge grin on his face, and gave her a wave and a wink.

"I wish I could find a man to pay for my lingerie, I mean if they are the ones who want to see it, they should pay for it, right?" She smiled. "Looks like you've found a good one and he's good-looking, keep him if you can. You two are really cute together, really good chemistry." She said with a smile at Charlie. "You have a great day and enjoy your purchases, or rather your boyfriend's purchases. She seemed genuinely happy for Hermione, so she didn't correct her. Plus, she was secretly thrilled someone thought they were cute together, even though they weren't really together. She grabbed her bags and walked outside to meet Charlie. He grabbed the bags from her and they made their way back to the alley.

"I hope you're not mad, but I couldn't resist." He told her.

"And why should I be mad?" She asked surprising him, "If my boyfriend wants to buy my lingerie that he's going to be looking at then he should be allowed, right?" She asked, "What did you tell the poor girl?" She wondered aloud.

"I didn't say anything, she just assumed we were together and I never corrected her." He said indignantly

"You should have heard her." Hermione laughed "She thought you were a great boyfriend and thought we were cute together. She told me to try to keep you. Guess she doesn't know that you don't really date." Hermione slipped up but just continued on. "Thank you, though, I could have definitely paid for this, myself, but I really do appreciate it." Hermione was hoping he didn't catch her blunder but thought he had an odd look on his face. She opened her bag and started sticking her bags in as neatly as possible in a bag with an extension charm. When she was done she offered her arm to Charlie once more and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

A/N: Because I'm nice and I love my readers I've updated twice in six hours. I double at my job, the next two days, so I probably won't get to update in the next couple of days. I will try but just a heads up.


	3. Ukrainian Ironbelly 3

Hermione wouldn't admit it aloud, but she had felt something when she touched Charlie. She thought it was a fluke the first time, but it happened again the second time they apparated. If Charlie felt it, he gave nothing away. Hermione Made for the quidditch shop, instantly, after already seeing a few people staring her way. She had planned on changing her appearance before apparating, but she had been so engrossed with Charlie that she had forgotten to do so. She went in to get Harry's present, a whole set of his own quidditch balls. It was really a surprise that he didn't already have a set. As soon as she was done she left the store and apparated them away from the Alley. She pressed her back to the brick in the muggle alley, they were now in and tried to calm her breathing.

"That was incredibly stupid of me." She moaned.

"No, you're allowed to go out as yourself and you have me there with you. It wasn't stupid at all." Charlie told her tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "There are a lot of people that are really proud of you and incredibly thankful. Most of the people who are upset about Voldemort being vanquished have been thrown into Azkaban."

"What about the ones that haven't been caught, yet?" She asked

"They're in hiding trying to continue to not be caught." He told her looking into her eyes.

Hermione's breath caught, he really was a beautiful man. He smelled amazing and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Where are we going, now?" Charlie asked to change the subject.

"I need to get some muggle clothes. Socks, a couple pairs of jeans, shirts, lots of shirts, I have like seven." She rolled her eyes.

Shopping wasn't her favorite thing to do. They made their way to a department store and Hermione was able to quickly find a few pairs of jeans, lots of socks, and several shirts. The short sleeve shirts were comfy and mostly brightly colored. She was tired of the darkness of the last year. The long sleeve shirts were not only cute but most of them would be great for winter in the castle, thick, and tight enough she would be able to fit them under her button-up shirts when the weather turned. Of course, she also got a few oversized comfy sweaters, for her lazy days. She made her way to the workout section determined to try to keep working out, at the castle. She only grabbed a few pairs of running tights, a few loose t-shirts, and a good pair of running shoes, just in case, it didn't work out. Last, she just needed a few 'notice me' outfits, like Mrs. Weasley, wanted her to grab. She found a few dresses and a couple of skirt outfits. The last thing she went for was the heels. She found two pairs, one black and one red, that she would be able to charm to be comfy. She was done.

"We can go cash out, I have more than enough." She told Charlie as she led the way to the register. When she turned she was he had a few items, in his hands. "No, sir, you go put those back." She told him.

"No, ma'am." He mocked her a bit. "I like these and mum will be glad you got the extras," he said slipping them in with the rest of the items.

"Since when do you get to pick out what I buy or wear?" she asked him.

"Since today." His laugh sounded a bit evil to Hermione and put her a bit on edge.

"What is so funny?" She questioned nervously.

"Nothing, love." He smiled as innocently as he could.

"Tell me, old man." She tried to stare him down.

"Old man?" He questioned, "I'm not that much older than you, in case you forgot, woman." He leaned forward growling the last bit in her ear.

"Could have fooled me." Hermione snarked back with a slight shudder. Goosebumps popped up all over her and she could feel her body reacting in other ways, too.

When Charlie pulled back to look her in the eye she was sure hers were dilated, if she wasn't mistaken his were, too. He ran his fingers softly up her arm, from her wrist to her inner elbow. She knew he saw her shudder, this time, but she couldn't break the eye contact.

"I might have to teach you to respect your elders, then, love." His voice was deep and full of heat, but Hermione had chills. "They're done ringing you up." He winked at her, he had successfully distracted her so that she would buy whatever he had slipped in.

After Hermione paid she decided it was time to get something to eat, it was nearly two. They made it to the alley and Hermione put her bags in her purse before they went out the other side in search of food. They found a fast food place and placed their order, Hermione insisted on paying since she was dragging Charlie along, everywhere. She gave him their number and cut to the loo. Less than 5 minutes later she came back in a new outfit. She felt much better after finally putting on new underwear, trashing the other pair, and the matching bra. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of flats she had put in her bag before leaving the burrow. The last thing she donned was a burgundy shirt that matched the bra set she was wearing. She wasn't going to tell Charlie that the set on the top, that she had happened to grab, had just so happened to be one that he had picked.

"I told you that color would look good on you." He told her, a bit smugly when she found him and sat down.

"I bet you think you're always right, too." Hermione teased him.

"No, but I know what looks good on you." Charlie looked her in the eyes.

"Oh?" She couldn't say anything else.

"You'll see," Charlie sounded like he was warning her, but what could he possibly be warning her about?

A young teen came over and placed their order on the table while taking their number. After confirming they didn't need anything she disappeared. They both dug in without a conversation, it had been hours since breakfast. Hermione thought it was quite nice to have a greasy hamburger since she never actually ate them. Mrs. Weasley always fixed amazing homemade food and so did the house elves at Hogwarts. She would never complain but she was glad to get to eat something different every now and again. Less than twenty minutes later they were done eating. Charlie went and threw their trash away before coming to collect Hermione.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Definitely," She confirmed, "I won't forget, this time." They made it to the alley and were able to hide away long enough for Hermione to change her facial appearance enough to pass for someone else. She changed her hair color to black, her eyes to a pale blue, covered her freckles, and changed her nose a bit. "How do I look?"

"I like the normal Hermione," He told her stubbornly.

"Okay, but would you ever think I was Hermione if you didn't know?" She was nervous her spells wouldn't be enough.

"No, I wouldn't." He said, "I still don't like it, I feel like I might lose you in the crowd."

"Then you can hold my hand." Hermione rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Maybe I need to," Charlie gave her a sarcastic look back.

They apparated to the alley and, for the third time, Hermione felt the same energized feeling when she touched Charlie. She looked around and decided to get her school uniform out of the way. She was confident Charlie was right, McGonagall would send her a letter. As she started to take a step toward Madam Malkin's she felt Charlie grab her hand, her breath caught and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She never in a million years really thought he was going to hold her hand, especially not over a silly joke. She tried really hard not to look at him, she knew her face had to be a bit pink.

"Something wrong, love?" Charlie asked lowly

"Nothing at all, babe." She could play his game… sort of. She was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Charlie. The way he smelled, clean but very manly, the way his rough hands rubbed against her smooth hands. Soon, all she could think of was what they would feel like everywhere else and she felt a hard pull in her stomach. She knew her heart rate was increasing with the way her thoughts were going. All too soon they made it to Madam Malkin's and the next thing Hermione knew she was being measured and fitted. She missed being close to Charlie, already. Sure he was in the shop, with her, but he was no longer touching her. Thankfully the fitting was fast and they were on their way.

"Where else do we need to stop, today, love?" Charlie didn't know where else to head at this point.

"Well I need to get a couple of books that I know will be on my list but that is it…" Hermione trailed off. She didn't want her day with Charlie to end, just yet, and she had been thinking of doing something crazy.

"I know that look, love. What is it?" he asked her quietly, leaning in close.

"It's just…" Hermione wasn't sure if she could even do it. "Did it hurt?" she asked

"When I fell from the sky, no." He was a cheeky thing, "Did what hurt, babe?"

"Your tattoos." She asked, averting her gaze. "I've been thinking of getting one for months but at the same time I want to be prepared if I actually do it." Her stare came back around to him and she could tell that she had really surprised him.

"Let's go get your books and then we will hit up my shop." He told her, "I'll let you watch me get one and you can make up your own mind." He told her. He had been wanting to add to his collection but having the chance to show Hermione that they didn't, hurt the way muggle tattoos did, and laying around shirtless, in front of her, was right up his alley. Maybe he would get the chance to see if she really had checked him out in the dark, early that morning.

"I don't want you to just get a random tattoo just because I asked about them," Hermione squeaked.

"Love, I've been planning on getting more for ages. I love my tattoos and piercings," He told her.

"Piercings?" She asked automatically.

"Yes, I have more than just my ear." Charlie grinned suggestively at her.

"I don't even want to know," Hermione decided quickly.

If she hadn't seen any other piercings she knew where they most likely were and she couldn't be thinking like that, right now. Charlie held her had as they walked to Flourish and Blotts and, this time, kept a hold on her while in the store. She grabbed a couple books she had been wanting and also her standard book of spells grade 7. After that, she was officially done shopping. It was only half past three and they didn't need to be home until just before six. Charlie led her down the street and through to another Alley. They came upon the shop, quickly, and made their way inside.

"Hullo Charlie." A heavily tattooed man said, "What can I do for you, today?"

"Ready for another tattoo." He told him "Anything dragon related, of course, if you have something you want to do." Charlie told him

"Actually, I drew one up yesterday that turned out pretty well." He told Charlie "What about you, ma'am, are you getting one, too?" He included Hermione.

"Maybe, I want to see how bad it hurts first." She told him sheepishly.

"You must be muggle born." He said. "Muggle tattoos can hurt like crazy but wizard tattoos tend to tickle, more than anything. We put a numbing spell on you to keep you from squirming anyway. Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, yes," She was a bit hesitant to pull out the picture. "I want this on my ribcage." She told the man unfolding the paper. It was the Ukrainian Ironbelly that had saved them from Gringotts. She had magically drawn it up using her wand and her memories. It was going to look like he was climbing up her ribs as he had climbed out of the building.

"Well, that's a really good picture." He commented and looked her in the eyes. "This is the picture I drew up. He flipped a paper around for them to see and it was the same dragon, however, it was newly freed in his rendition. The eyes were still the white, milky, colour but the cuts were healing over. "He was just located and brought to the Romanian sanctuary a few weeks ago and is healing quite nicely. He was a pivotal part of the war, from what I hear." He was still looking her in the eye.

"He was, it's cruel what happened to him but I'm glad he's free." Hermione waved her wand and her façade faded.

A/N: Let me know your thoughts, please. I would love some feedback. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible.


	4. Inked Up 4

"I wondered if that was you. My name is Josh." He shook her hand. "It's really nice to meet you, my family really appreciates what you did for everyone, with the war, we know it couldn't have been easy."

"Thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only one that wants to wear the Ironbelly as art." She told him.

"Charlie didn't tell you he commissioned me to draw it for him?" Josh asked her.

"No, it never came up," She looked at Charlie "I guess we were busy talking about other things." Never in a million years would Hermione Granger have believed that she would have been on the exact same page as Charlie Weasley when it came to getting a tattoo. Her resolve was hardened, she was determined to get this tattoo if it was the last thing she did.

"I didn't think this one would be done so soon. Come on, love, it's fast" Charlie stripped his shirt off on his way into the room Josh had set up to do tattoos.

"If you've been in a muggle shop before the chair is really the only thing set up the same in a tattoo parlor. When it comes to a shop like this one, since we also do piercings, there are a few more similarities. We do sanitation spells, constantly and we keep healing potions on hand so that we can instantly heal it; you never have to worry about infections or rejections. For tattoos, we basically draw it out with magic and then transfer the art. After that, we make it come to life. Muggles can't see them moving, though, they only see them as they are when they first go onto the skin. Charlie, here, is pretty comfortable in here. You can tell that he's used to the process." Josh laughed.

"I can see that." Hermione tried very hard to avoid blatantly staring at Charlie, but it was almost impossible. She watched Josh set everything up and get Charlie ready. He put on gloves and cleaned his skin before telling her the numbing charm was really for a just in case, that a tattoo should never hurt. Hermione now had her excuse to look at Charlie.

He was all man, nothing like the boys she was used to. He had a few burn scars from working with the dragons but nothing large. His abs were well defined, but not over the top. He had played enough quidditch, since being home, that he was still in excellent shape. He had a happy trail that Hermione was happy to let her eyes follow, she could only assume that at the end of that trail would be great happiness. If only she could get to the other end. Charlie's arms were also quite large, she assumed he would be able to pick her up with ease. The only thoughts crossing her mind were involving Charlie manhandling her up against a wall or flinging her over his shoulder and running away with her. Hermione would be up for either.

"When we are ready we just perform a quick spell and we're all done," Josh told her.

All of the sudden Charlie had the Ukrainian Ironbelly standing proudly on his left ribs. With another flick of Josh's wand, the dragon came to life. His eyes were still the milky pink color from when Hermione Had first seen the dragon, but he was healing. He no longer had deep gashes all over, just scars that were healing and fading.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered entranced. She reached out and felt it, without thinking. It was smooth and soft. Hermione ran her fingers lightly down his ribs causing him to tighten all of the muscles in his abdomen. She was impressed with the way his muscles rolled under her touch and imagined how they would feel with him pinning her down to a mattress.

"He is," Charlie confirmed looking her directly in the eyes. His gaze felt like fire and Hermione had not only caught ahold of the flame but was also melting into a huge puddle.

"Your turn," Josh told her breaking their moment.

Hermione jerked her gaze away and yanked her hand back like she really had been burned. She looked away from Charlie's magnificent body as he stood up to put his shirt back on. Looking around the room she saw pictures of piercings and tattoos, lining the walls. Hermione felt like she was going to go crazy waiting on her tattoo, changing her body permanently scared her and thrilled her. Josh started setting up and Hermione paced the room.

"Charlie, can I do this by myself?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Love, you can do this however you want." Charlie put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. Hermione couldn't breathe, she felt like the whole world was stopping, and was more than content to stand there in their moment. "I'll wait right outside for you." He stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Hermione placed a silencing spell on the door before turning around with determination. She could do this. She rolled her shirt up to her bra and leaned back on the lounge style chair. He was done faster with hers than Charlie's since he was already set up.

"I need one more thing," Hermione told Josh a bit hesitantly. "I want to get a piercing." She told him, steeling her courage.

"We can do that, what would you like?" He asked her, already grabbing the things he would need to set up.

It had taken less than five minutes from the time that Charlie had closed the door until Hermione walked back out. She was glad to finally be done and thought that she may end up getting more tattoos and piercings in the future, after this experience. Josh had given her a small vial of a healing potion that she would put on her piercing that night and once more in the morning, as a precaution and would be done. Being a witch surely had its advantages, she couldn't begin to fathom how bad she would be hurting without magic.

"How much do I owe you?" Charlie asked Josh

"Too late, Charlie, your girlfriend already paid me." He answered. If he noticed the way Charlie looked at Hermione, with a raised eyebrow, or the way Hermione started to flush; he didn't let on.

"Alright, then, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"Thank you," Hermione waved her wand and changed her appearance back to the altered state she had taken on, earlier. "I really appreciate your services, today." She obviously wasn't going to say much more in front of Charlie and knew that Josh would keep his mouth shut, thanks to practicing a bit of legilimency on him. They left the shop and made their way back towards Diagon Alley.

"So, how do you feel?" Charlie asked, holding her hand again.

"I feel good, relieved that it didn't hurt and that I finally did something crazy." Hermione couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. "I feel like I'm finally living like I can breathe and do what I want to." She couldn't help looking in his eyes, to see if he understood her.

Charlie frowned down at Hermione after he met her gaze. She thought that maybe he didn't understand or that he was possibly annoyed at her thought process. The next thing she knew she was standing in an alley that Charlie had apparated them into. Hermione looked around confused for a moment and saw Charlie wave his wand at her. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have flinched and expected the worst.

"I wanted to look into your eyes, not the blue eyes you were wearing." Charlie told her gruffly, "You deserve the world after everything you went through." He was moving closer and looking her directly in the eyes. "I want you to know what your worth." He was still holding her hand and used it to pull her to him. He put his hand against her face and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "You are a beautiful person."

Hermione had stopped breathing, she didn't know how to react. She couldn't break the eye contact and reveled in his touch. She was starting to feel things she had never experienced from a man, only from a book or herself.

"Why do you want to see my eyes?" Hermione was the only thing that she could grasp onto in her frozen brain.

"Because they talk to me when you don't, they tell me the things you're too scared to say." He was even closer than before. Hermione had to tilt her head back because of how close he was standing.

"What are they telling you, right now?" Hermione breathed.

"Everything." He moved his hand around to the back of her neck and tilted her head back further by gently tugging on her hair.

Hermione decided it was time to take control of one last thing, that day and leaned up on her tippy toes. She used his hand as leverage, since he was still holding hers, and balanced herself. The next thing she felt was a shock, her lips were finally against Charlie's lips and it was nothing short of electric.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I have to leave for work in about 10 minutes and didn't get as far as I was hoping. My kid was messing with my computer all morning while I was trying to type (she's a year and a half.) **GOODNEWS** **! The story should start getting smutty and more romantic very soon!**


	5. First Kiss 5

When Hermione realized she was kissing Charlie Weasley she almost panicked, almost, the only thing that stopped her was his grip. His rough, calloused hands were on her. One on the back of her neck that would have kept her from pulling away (as if she would want to.) The other had momentarily found a resting place on her hipbone before he moved it slightly higher, pushing her shirt up, running his rugged hand over the soft skin of her right side. Without realizing it, Hermione wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. At only four inches above five feet, Hermione had a little problem with being able to reach everything she wanted from Charlie. He wasn't extremely tall but at six foot two, he was ten inches taller. It was very clear that Charlie wanted everything Hermione was doing, Hermione might have had to tiptoe to reach him, but Charlie had to lean down to let her. When Charlie was sure that Hermione wasn't going to stop kissing him he moved his hands from her neck and side to lean down and lift her up. Once he had her in his arms he gently shoved her up against the hard brick wall in their hidden alley. Hermione gave a little gasp of realization that she had pictured this exact scenario not a half hour before. Charlie took advantage of her open mouth he gently swiped his tongue over her bottom lip and took a soft control of her mouth. She was rather impressed with his skills, with the fact that he wasn't trying to choke her with his tongue. He retracted his tongue and gently bit at her lip before kissing her some more. Hermione wrapped her legs, tightly, around his waist. She ran her hands up his abdomen and over his chest before resting them on his shoulders for a moment.

Hermione was out of breath but over the moon. She had been attracted to Charlie since before her fourth year, four years later, and it seemed she was finally getting her chance. She trailed her hands up the sides of his neck and drove her fingers into his not too long not too short hair. Gently pulling him back, enjoying him biting her lip one last time, she leaned her head back against the wall and laughed. She was giddy with excitement but her laugh quickly turned into a gasp when Charlie bent and kissed her right below her left ear. He trailed kisses further down until he had to pull her shirt off her shoulder to leave love bites towards the outside of her collarbone. Hermione heard a moan and it took a few seconds for her to realize it was her. Her eyes popped open and she jumped with the realization. Charlie broke off his barrage of kisses and leaned back to look her in the eyes, with a raised eyebrow. Hermione started turning a bit pink and tried to avert her gaze.

"I don't think so, ma'am," Charlie tilted her chin to make her look at him. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I just didn't realize that was me, for a moment." She squeaked out, still trying to look away.

"Well, don't be embarrassed. I like a woman who can thoroughly enjoy herself and let it show." He tried to coax her into relaxing "Besides that, that was a hell of an amazing first kiss. I hope it's not the last." Charlie confided as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"No," Hermione bit her lip and shook her head as she fought a smile. "It most definitely won't be the last."

"Great," Charlie brushed her hair back out of her face. "We will need to be heading back in a moment. Harry's birthday dinner will be soon."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed sadly.

"Do you think we should keep this between us for now?" Charlie asked her. "Or do you want to risk telling mum that you're trying to steal a different son away?" He winked at her cockily.

"You already heard her, this morning," Hermione told him. At first, she had felt rejected at the thought that he might not want to tell his family. After she thought about it, for a second, she figured that while they were figuring out what was going on it might be best not to say anything. What if it didn't work out? She didn't want to be laughed at or pitied. If it did work out, they would have more time without eyes on them anyway. "However, it might be nice not to have everyone watching every move we make." She finished.

"Your wish is my command, love." Charlie smoothed his hands down Hermione's arms before holding her hands. He quickly pinned them to the wall, above her head, before kissing her once more. This kiss was a very gentle kiss full of longing and patience, at the same time. He slowly broke it off with a tiny nip at her bottom lip. "I better get you home before mum goes crazy wondering where we are."

"One more?" Hermione bit her bottom lip as she pleaded. Seconds later she was smiling into a short series of quick kisses.

"Come on, woman, we can't be caught with your lips swollen." He told her as he broke it off for a final time. He slowly dropped her feet back to the ground. He stood so close that she was still against the wall looking up at him with his chest nearly against her chin. He held her face while running his thumb over her lower lip.

"I could just blame it all on you. Your mum would believe me since you're nothing but a troublemaker." Hermione returned the cocky wink he had given her earlier and then gently bit Charlie's thumb. Maybe Hermione shouldn't have done that, Charlie's stare hardened, and she could see fire in his eyes.

"If you keep that up we're going to have a serious problem," Charlie told her as calmly as he could. "I like my women like I like my dragons, a bit feisty and full of fire and spunk." His voice almost sounded pained, then again maybe it was because when she shifted she could feel exactly what she had done to Charlie, through his pants.

"I am so sorry," She was quick to apologize but was secretly a little pleased that she had given him that reaction.

"I think you're only sorry about the timing." He told her leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "I will get even, very soon, you can take my word for it." He growled against her ear before nipping it.

"I look forward to it." She told him cheekily with a seductive grin. Hermione could feel her body's reactions to not only what they had just accomplished but the promise and possibility of what was to come. Her nipples were hard, she was glad that she had changed her clothes and put on a padded bra. Her new, burgundy, thong was going to need to be changed when they got home. She was surprised she wasn't standing in a puddle with all the things he made her feel in their, entirely too short, encounter.

Hermione had immensely enjoyed her first kiss. At almost 18 years old, she had waited longer than most but definitely did not regret it. Having Charlie make her feel the way that he did was priceless. She had read romance novels and some of them were a bit on the naughty side, she felt like that had actually been helpful in this encounter. She had found kissing Charlie came as natural to her as breathing and couldn't wait to give it another shot.

"Let's go, love, don't want to keep mum waiting," Charlie told her after he got himself under control.

"Of course not." Hermione couldn't help the tug at the corners of her lips. She looked around and realized where they were right as Charlie grabbed her hand and apparated them back to the burrow.

"Act natural and don't get caught staring or they will suspect something is up," Charlie told her after immediately letting go of Hermione's hand. "I'll figure out how to get some time together later, tonight." He told her more quietly.

"Alright, I trust you," Hermione whispered on their way up the walk.

It turned out they didn't need to find the time or an excuse. After coming in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley insisted that Charlie go up and help Hermione settle in all of her new clothes and help wrap Harry's present. All of the others were out playing quidditch and would be until they were summoned. Once on the third floor, Hermione opened the door to her room and let them both in. Charlie closed the door and placed a silencing spell on it to give them privacy. Hermione took all of the bags out of her purse and laid them all on the bed. While looking at everything she wondered how she had ended up buying so much. She quickly hung her new school robes in the back of the closet. Charlie was the only person that knew she was going back and she would break the news to everyone else on any day other than Harry's birthday. She already knew she would then hang her new Jeans on skirt hangers, less folding that way, and put them in front of her uniforms. Then she would hang her running tights the same way. dresses, sweaters, her thin long sleeve shirts, her t-shirts and then her tank tops. She really preferred her closet organized. After that, she would put her skirts and she would be done with the closet and move on to her dresser with her socks and undergarments. She moved all of her Victoria's Secret bags to the floor by the dresser and started dumping all of her clothes on her bed to get started. All of her new socks went in her third drawer down, first. Then she picked all of her pants out, as she planned, and hung them first. That was when she started noticing the random things that Charlie had thrown in the mix. There were a few low cut or tight fitting shirts that she hadn't picked. Of course, a burgundy colored sweater, that was softer than sin, had made it in and thankfully it looked long enough that it really would be good for this winter in the castle. She only found a couple of tank tops after that. She put everything in the closet, that was currently on hangers, and turned around to hang up the last few items left. Charlie was sneaky, he really had a knack for accomplishing whatever he set out to do. Hermione had hung two of the three skirts she had picked out before she noticed the skirt that had been snuck in. She decided not to say anything and ignore it for as long as Charlie would let her. She put the last skirt she had picked on a hanger and hung them up leaving the only garment left on the bed the skirt. Hermione wasn't really trying to be difficult but she could tell it was incredibly short and definitely not like anything she had ever worn, before. She started picking up all of her lingerie bags and placed them on the bed. Looking at them she frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" Charlie seemed concerned.

"I didn't notice how many bags I had when I left the store." She said before looking him in the eyes and glaring at him.

"Love," He grinned "Don't be like that.

"Charles Septimus Weasley, what did you do?"

"Nothing wrong." He walked around and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he started turning the bags upside down. "Don't forget, your boyfriend paid for them so that means he gets to see them or whatever it was you said." He gave her an outright, evil, smirk.

It really wasn't as bad as Hermione had pictured. She picked out the eight bras she had picked out that morning and put them in her top drawer. With two bras each coming with eight pairs of matching panties and the other six all coming with five each she had to pick out a whopping forty-six pairs of panties and thongs. She was surprised at how well Charlie had done, she didn't stop and look at everything, but she did like what she saw. She would come back when she was alone and investigate more. She went ahead and put the robe and nighty combo, he had talked her into, in the closet and from there she still had quite a bit left. He had picked out several negligees and quite a few pairs of thigh-high stockings. Some had pretty designs on the top but they were all incredibly soft. What she thought surprised her the most was that he had picked out a couple pairs of boyfriend sweats and a couple oversized cowlneck sweaters. With all of the sexy things, he had picked she never would have guessed that he would also pick something that looked so comfy. When Hermione picked them up and gave him a puzzled look he just shrugged.

"Most girls feel rotten when they're dealing with their monthly, no reason to make it worse by not having anything casual and comfy." He told her almost shyly.

"I would say that I think that is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me but, I don't think it, I KNOW that this is the sweetest thing a guy has done for me." Hermione actually had to fight back tears for a moment. "Thank you so much." She hugged him really tight and held him for a moment before she decided she better hurry and get everything put away. The last thing they needed was for someone to walk in with them hugging and standing around all of the provocative sleepwear. Hermione pulled open her fourth drawer and magically folded all of her new lingerie so that it would be fast and unwrinkled. She hung her new sweats in the closet and the only thing left was that blasted skirt she had forgotten. She picked it up to examine it. It was a maroon and black plaid, pleated, mini-skirt. Holding it against her hips she could tell that it was very short and didn't really know how or where she would ever wear it. She raised an eyebrow at Charlie as if to ask him.

"I don't want you to wear it around anyone but me." He told her before placing it with the negligees in the fourth drawer and firmly sliding it shut.

"And did you just expect this to happen?" She asked him, gesturing between them.

"Maybe." He smirked at her.

"What do you mean, Maybe?" Her heart started racing.

"If you think that I am blind, you're crazy. I was waiting for you to turn seventeen. Everything last year kept me from thinking that making a move could ever be considered appropriate. Plus, you were on the run. Then we all needed time after the war finally ended. Hermione, I want to be with you, if that scares you, I'm sorry. I have waited just over four years, now, for this chance and I am going to do everything I can to keep you." He was so sincere that Hermione forgot to breathe for a moment.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She told Charlie, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

Hermione felt like everything was falling into place for once. The only thing that worried her was that in a month she would be going back to school. She didn't want to lose Charlie for that long but she knew that it was important and that they would figure it out. She got Harry's present out and wrapped it with magic before the pair made for the kitchen. Apparently, luck really was on their side, tonight, Mrs. Weasley had just started to come to check on them and they ran into her when they were coming down to the second landing.

A/N: Another 2,700 words! I'm getting more and more excited about where this is going! I really hope the short kiss scene went okay. I'll get deeper in their personal histories soon. Let me know what ya'll think!

A/N 2: To eveyone who has fovorited, followed, and reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really apreciate everything ya'll give me.


	6. An Owlet 6

I'm trying to write a huge update but my child woke up when I was only at about 750 words. I apologize and will be working on a lot more in an hour when my husband gets home. Basically, expect an update or two by the end of the night.

"I was just coming to get you, two." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I've got supper ready and the cake is decorated." She was looking between both of them quickly like she was trying to see if there was something extra going on with them.

"We just finished getting everything put away and getting Harry's present wrapped." Hermione pointed over her shoulder to Charlie. He was carrying the present down the stairs behind her.

"What did you get for him?" Charlie asked his mom curiously. He placed the crate on a table in the corner with a few other wrapped presents.

"You'll see in a moment, Luna is coming up the walk." Mrs. Weasley hurried to open the door. "Good timing, Luna, I just summoned the boys."

"Hello, Luna, how are you doing?" Hermione hugged the girl.

"I'm doing really well, thank you." She smiled at them. "You look like the sunflowers are favoring you. You're radiating a glow about you."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile. "I feel really happy today, maybe it is the sunflowers." Luna didn't sound so out of it, anymore, but Luna still had her beliefs. Hermione couldn't fault the girl, she had been through a lot, the last year, and somehow remained upbeat. "Oh my." Hermine breathed.

"She's beautiful, right?" Luna smiled.

"Yes, definitely." Hermione agreed.

The door opened again, this time all of the boys came tumbling in. Bill, Percy, Fred, Ron, and Harry came in last holding Ginny's hand. You could tell that they had been playing hard, but they had also had fun judging by the grinning.

"Percy's getting better, now that he'll finally play. I didn't know he had it in him," Ron said. He had almost ran into Luna while talking over his shoulder and only just turned around in time. "Hello." He grabbed her arms to keep from completely trampling her.

"Hello Ron," Luna answered quietly.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said making her way over to hug Luna. "Have you been having a good summer?"

"I have," she told Ginny. "We've got the house completely cleaned up and we're going on vacation in a couple days. How is your summer?"

"It's been good, a lot of healing for all of us. I'm ready to go back to school for my final year but I'm also sad about it, too." She glanced around at her family and Harry.

"Yes, I'm the same way. I want to go but leaving my father will be hard. He has The Quibbler going again, though, so he'll keep busy." Luna smiled "I'm here to see Harry, though, but you already knew that." She said to Ginny.

"Why me?" Harry asked in confusion.'

"I understand it's your birthday…" She smiled secretively at him.

"Yeah." Harry was mildly confused and curious at the same time.

"Come over and see what I've got." She was excited.

Harry obliged her a bit unsurely. When he was standing in front of her he looked at her as if to ask 'what?'.

She turned around and let him see what was hidden in the hood of her robes. A tiny owl could be seen hunkered down, sleeping in her hood.

"What?" Harry was shocked and didn't know what to think.

"We thought it would be a good way for you to communicate with Ginny while she's off at school, this year." Mrs. Weasley told him, "He's a bit young so it'll be a few weeks until he's really ready to carry a letter but by the time Ginny starts he'll be there."

"Thank you." Harry took the owl and cradled him in his hands before pressing his forehead against him and nuzzling him gently. "What kind is he?"

"An Eagle Owl." Luna told him "He is one of three that were born. I've spent my summer watching them grow and they are all sweet. The one you have is the one Mrs. Weasley and Ginny picked out for you." She was incredibly happy to see her favorite of the owlets going to someone who would cherish him. "I have two more that a boy and a girl, if you know someone that would be interested." She told them. Luna handed Harry some owl treats and a couple other supplies. "I'll let you have fun with your friends. See you later, Harry." She waved and made her way to the door.

"Luna, you are my friend, you should stay." Harry invited her.

"Yeah, Luna, it would be good to catch up with you, more," Ginny said.


	7. Birthday Supper 7

Luna smiled and nodded, she would stay.

"Arthur is coming." Mrs. Weasley announced looking at the family clock. When Fred had passed away his hand had moved to a new position that had not existed before, it now pointed to a position stating 'our hearts'. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile when she looked at the clock. Even though it hurt, she was glad to know that Fred was still there, in their hearts and memories.

"Good afternoon Weasley's," Arthur came in from work, set his briefcase down, and hugged Molly. "Happy birthday, Harry." He shook his hand before hugging him. As he turned around he saw Luna, "Hello, Luna, good to see you. Everything worked out I can see." He gestured at Harry's new owlet. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, sir," Luna answered

"It's Arthur." He told her leading everyone out the door to settle in to eat. The tables had been semi-permanently set up on the law with large canopy tents over them, if it rained they were able to close the sides and if it was hot they kept them open to allow a breeze. When everyone was settled in Mr. Weasley waved his wand and all of Mrs. Weasley's amazing dishes appeared on the table.

(Seating arrangement for anyone curious)

-Bill- Fleur- Ginny- Harry -Ron

Arthur- Luna

-Molly- Percy -George- Charlie- Hermione

Hermione was glad that her usual spot had been beside Charlie since he had arrived home. Or rather, since she had. Charlie had come home in the middle of January and had tried his best to protect his family. After May 2nd Hermione had only spent a couple days at the Weasley's before going to find her parents. It took her less than a week to locate them, restore their memories, and resettle them in their home. Once She had accomplished that, she came back to stay at the Weasley's so that she could heal with everyone else. Harry and Ron had claimed the end on one side so that Harry could sit by Ginny. Hermione sat by Charlie from then on, thankful that she hadn't had to look for an excuse. They had had many conversations and she was finally able to hold conversations with him without being a nervous wreck. Put her against a death eater and she was fine, put her beside Charlie Weasley and that was a whole other story.

Charlie was a man he smelled as a gentleman should but looked like he belonged in your fantasies. For Hermione, he was always the focal point. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to their alleyway experience from a few hours prior. His arms had made her feel safe and secure, which was odd, Hermione never realized how afraid she was being out in public. Charlie's Abs had been solid but not overdone. His shoulders were broad, and Hermione hoped that she would get to know his body better and soon.

"Have the Nargles got your brain?" Luna asked her after she had been zoned out for a couple of minutes.

"I guess so," Hermione replied looking at the girl. She was smiling at her.

"Have you decided what you're going to do, this next year?" Luna asked her.

"Not really," Hermione answered a bit hesitantly.

"I've heard that everything has been repaired and is ready to go for the school year."

"It has," Hermione confirmed. "They scrambled thinking they wouldn't get it done in time, but they finished a few days ago, a month faster than they thought they would."

"That's amazing. I'll be glad to get back to it. I've decided to be a magizoologist. The quicker I get in the quicker I can accomplish that." Luna was enthusiastic about her career choice and the conversation flowed from there. Charlie told her about a few Magizoologist that he had met on the dragon reserve. He had never met one that didn't have amazing stories and they all loved their jobs. Soon the meal was over and it was time for presents before cake.

"I don't know what else I could possibly need but thank you all so much for everything." Harry hadn't even opened anything but between being home at the burrow and being with Ginny he never felt in need of anything.

Mrs. Weasley handed him a parcel and waited for him to open it. Percy had gotten him a book about the most famous aurors in history.

"Thanks, Perc, it'll be good to know what we're competing against." Harry laughed.

Bill and Fleur had presented him with a wizards chess set. George Gave him a basket of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. Ron gave him an exploding snap set and some of his favorite candies. Arthur gave him a bottle of Fire whiskey, he figured he might need some every now and again. Charlie gave him a dragon hide jacket to help protect him against minor jinxes. Lastly, Hermione gave him a set of several potions for on the job. Dittany, a cure for boils, wiggenweld, pepper up, dreamless sleep and so much more.

"Thank you, Hermine, I know I will definitely be using these."

"I'm sure you will, I got you one last thing that is for you to be able to relax and have fun, though." She told him, levitating the last present over.

"I can't even tell you how much I appreciate this, all of this. I never once thought that I would have a family when I was little, now I have you guys and I really can't express how much I love you all," Harry looked as if he was fighting back tears.

Harry blew out his candles on his ginormous Chocolate fudge cake and everyone grabbed a plate. When Luna was done she mentioned that she needed to go.

"I'll walk you to the apparition point," Hermione told her and Charlie nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled at them.

"I hope you have a great vacation and that the rest of summer flies by so you can start your final year," Hermione really loved the girl, she was really sweet and always cared about others.

"If you ever need any help with your degree owl me, I know a lot of people who could get you a foot in the door as long as you do well on your tests." Charlie told her, "I believe it will be a perfect fit for you."

"I hope so, I'm done chasing crazy creatures, I just want to work with them, already. I'll see you guys later," she told them. "You two are cute together, by the way." And with a pop, she was off.

7 chapter in 7 days, guys! I have already opened a new word doc for the next chapter and it may be posted before I go to sleep(it's 11:50 so we'll see.) I have 1,222 reads 13 favorites and 42 followers, currently, and to me that is crazy for my first week. I can't wait to see where you guys take me.

ALSO! Fluff & Stuff in the next chapter! Get ready!


	8. Late Night Tea 8

(This is kind of my muse for Charlie, I couldn't find a man with more auburn colored hair that I like but this man just has the look that I was imagining. A bit vulnerable but can light your panties on fire, www . pin terest . co . uk /pin/ 219972763027688390/ just copy and then remove the spaces.)

"That's intuitive of her," Charlie said in surprise.

"Luna is good at seeing what is not there or what is hidden really deep," Hermione told him in shock. "She is a very nice girl, though."

"Well, she's got one thing right," He smirked, "You are really cute."

"I know." Hermione flipped her hair back off her shoulder and gave him a cocky look before she broke her façade by laughing.

"You're a cocky little witch," Charlie told her, stepping closer.

"If I only meant it," Hermione admitted.

"I find it a bit sexy however you mean it," Charlie said gruffly.

"Sure," Hermione barked out a short laugh, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Charlie asked confused.

"Nothing," Hermione averted her eyes from him.

"Damn it, love, look at me," Charlie was stern. "Do you really think that you aren't sexy?" Charlie asked when she looked back.

"I don't think I'm ugly if that's what you're asking."

"No, that's not what I'm asking," Charlie looked a little upset. "I don't know what all arse hats you've been around to make you not see yourself, but you're done with them. I will make sure you know how damn sexy you are by the time I get done with you."

"When will that be?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"When will you see that you're sexy?" Charlie asked confused.

"No, when will you be done with me," she clarified. Everyone always seemed to overlook her in the romantic kind of way and Hermione wanted to know how long she would have.

"I think the actual question is when you will be done with me. I'm not stupid, I see what's in front of me and I plan to hold on to it as long as she will let me." He winked at her in a way that melted her heart a bit.

"Charlie, I don't think that is going to happen," she told him honestly. "I really see you as a stable man that knows what he's doing and what he wants. I feel like you go after what you want until you get it. The only thing that has surprised me is that you gave up your dragons, I keep expecting to wake up one day to see you packing back off to Romania."

"It won't happen," Charlie put his hand on her shoulder. "They hired someone for the position and in case you forgot I came home because I wanted to. I wanted to be here to protect my family as best as I could. I wanted the war to end and the danger to stop. Now that it has, I don't want to go back to risking my life day to day. I see how my parents felt worrying about me all the time, I will never do that to them, again. I won't do it to you, either."

"Charlie?" Hermione wasn't really sure what she was asking, she didn't really know what to say at all.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of dating me?" He asked her very quietly, almost like he didn't want to let the universe have the privilege of hearing their conversation.

"I will." She breathed out in a whisper. Hermione couldn't believe her ears and was afraid she was going to wake up in the morning to find this had all been a dream. When she looked into Charlie's eyes she was surprised at how much they were burning into her. If the heat from his gaze could start a fire it would have.

"Let's take a short walk," Charlie gestured towards the pond that was maybe fifty yards down a short hill.

"Your family," Hermione started before looking up to realize that everyone had already gone inside, while they were talking, without them. "Have left us to the wolves…"

"I think mum is plotting, between this morning and now she's really hoping to gain you as a daughter in law, I think. Charlie shook his head.

"And how do you feel about that?" Hermione laughed.

"Well, come what may I always say. I am, however, glad that I no longer have to think of you maybe ending up with my brother, though."

"Why is that?" Hermione questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Honest answer?" He asked. "It may scare you a bit." He warned.

"Honesty, always." She told him firmly. They reached the pond and she turned to look at him, directly.

"I've liked you since the day I met you." He admitted, "You were just too young at the time since you weren't of age, yet." He was nervous, "Do you think that's nuts."

"No," she worried her lip.

"What is it?" Charlie tilted her head up to look at him.

"I had a crush on you from the second I saw you and Bill fighting with the tables." She gave a nervous laugh. "That's actually when I stopped thinking I liked Ron. I guess you got me over him, in a way. He's a great friend but he's just not what I had been looking for. And there you were, beautiful, sweet, and caring. You talked to me and answered a million and one questions without ever seeming annoyed. I think that was the biggest thing for me, a lot of people act annoyed when I ask a lot of questions." If she were around anyone else, Hermione might have felt like she was giving too much away. With Charlie, things were different.

"I'm glad

to hear that, Love." Charlie leaned down, slowly, not quite kissing her. "I feel like you are the dragon I've been waiting for."

He softly kissed Hermione, tangling his fingers in her hair. He didn't smother her, he was very caring and gentle. Hermione enjoyed him biting at her lower lip, capturing it and softly sucking on it before nipping it one last time. She had a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and almost felt numb. She had never been kissed before today, and she almost couldn't believe she had managed to wait, so long. Charlie pulled back, breathing heavy, and slowly let her go. He conjured a blanket and sat on it, patting the spot next to him, inviting her. Hermione plopped down with a yawn that she tried to hide.

"You okay?" Charlie asked her, grabbing her and pulling her in between his legs.

"Yeah," Hermione leaned back against his chest, sighing. "It's been a really long day."

"It has," Charlie confirmed brushing his short beard against her ear as he spoke. "I believe it has been extra long for you."

"Why's that?" She asked, yawning again.

"Because I hear you screaming at night and it's not in a good way." Charlie nibbled on her ear.

"What good way is there?" She asked before she could think. She heard and felt a deep rumble coming from Charlie's chest. "That's not- I didn't think about that" Hermione shook her head.

"I did." Charlie nuzzled her neck causing her to squirm and him to laugh again. "Really you need some sleep, though." He told her in concern.

"I know, it's just hard, right now. It's getting better, though." Hermione knew it was getting better but she still wished the nightmares would just stop. She started to shiver and wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or because of the touchy subject.

"If I can help, let me know." Charlie squeezed her tight. "Let's go get a cuppa before we turn in, it'll warm you up and relax you." Charlie stood up and then helped pull Hermione up. He shook the blanket out and then wrapped it around her before using it to pull her to him. Charlie wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly and he'd her for a minute.

"This isn't fair," Hermione told him. "I can't touch you at all."

"Maybe I don't like to play fair," Charlie smirked for a fleeting moment before capturing her in a searing kiss.

Hermione's knees went weak, but Charlie held her tightly in place. He bit her lip and pulled away only to come back and attack her with his lips, again. He lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around him but still did not let her touch him. He had a tight grip on the blanket and kept it closed. He used his other hand, now that Hermione was firmly in place at his hips, to run his fingers through her hair and hold her tightly to his mouth. Charlie paused for a moment, resting his forehead against hers, to catch his breath. Hermione saw her chance and took it. She leaned forward quickly and kissed Charlie, she demanded entrance of his mouth and took control the best she could. She might not be able to use her hands to touch him and explore the way she wanted but she would take what she could get. Hemione pulled back and bit his bottom lip, gently sucking on it. She leaned back and saw the look of shock Charlie wore and it only encouraged her further. She kissed him on the side of his jaw and then bit the bottom of his ear. She leaned a little further and bit at his collarbone, only to hear him make a tiny gasping, moaning sound. Hermione thought she could very well get used to this and smiled wickedly at Charlie after kissing him quickly on the mouth, again.

"Think of how awful it would be to get caught." Hermione's eyes went wide and her head whipped to the speaker.

"Think of how awful it would be if your brother beat you senseless." Charlie shot back not even turning to acknowledge George.

"Be nice!" Hermione scolded Charlie, playfully.

"Mum sent me to find you, to tell you that everyone is heading to bed and that she would like you two to come inside," George told them with a soft, sad looking smile.

"Thank you," Hermione told George as Charlie set her down. He adjusted the blanket around her and put his arm on her shoulders to walk inside with her.

"Have you written the letter, yet," Hermione asked him.'

"Yeah, I haven't been able to make myself send it, yet, though," George said. "I think I can, now."

"You should, I think you have had really made a lot of progress with everything and you deserve it," Hermione told him.

"Hermione told me that Angelina Johnson likes me," George told Charlie seeing his puzzled look. "I wrote a letter to ask her on a date, but I've torn it up and rewritten it a few times over the summer. I'm finally starting to feel better, though, and I think it's time to take the next step to healing. I never thought Angelina really liked me like that but, apparently, Hermione heard her talking about me a couple times in the library."

"She's really nice, I think you two would be really good together, maybe take it slow if you need to but as long as you are happy that is all that matters," Hermione told him. She stepped through the door that Charlie had opened for them. "Besides, you will never know if you don't try, the worst thing she could do is say no."

"You're right, I'll go ask Ron to borrow Pig and send the letter before I lose my courage." Fred smiled at Hermione and gave her a tight hug. She could see why Ginny was always so close to the twins. "Goodnight." He told them with a wave. With a bounce in his step, he was off.

"I'm glad you're here." Molly came in and hugged Hermione from the sitting room. "You have been so helpful to all of us in our healing. If there is ever anything you need let me know." Molly let her out of the hug but held her at arm's length, looking at her.

"Honestly, you all have been helping me heal, too. Being here, listening to everyone else's problems and experiences have really cemented the fact that I'm not alone and that we were truly fighting for something exponential." Hermione wished that she could really get across how much she had changed from the time she had just come back until now. She may still have nightmares, but it was nothing like it used to be.

"I'm glad to have you here. No matter what you are family." Molly told her. "Goodnight." She told them.

"Goodnight, mum." Hermione smiled at her. Mrs. Weasley had always been there for her and treated her like a daughter. There was the one incident when she thought Hermione had been playing both Ron and Harry and had been extremely upset but Hermione couldn't fault her for trying to protect her sons. That's what Harry was, one of her seven sons, and Hermione was one of her three daughters.

"We're going to make tea and then turn in." Charlie told his mom "You can join us if you like." He invited his mum. He loved the fact that she loved Hermione and that she got along so well with his new girlfriend, even if his mum didn't know yet.

"Alright, one cup and then we need to turn in." She smiled.

The three of them talked for a long time, about Arthurs job, the boys becoming aurors, how George was getting ready to reopen the joke shop, that next morning, actually. They talked about how Bill and Fleur wanted to move back to shell cottage after summer ended and Ginny went back to school. Percy was in the middle of trying to decide about a department swap, he wasn't sure where he wanted to go but he didn't want to continue where he was, how maybe he would like to start helping the children of the war find families. The next thing they knew the clock was striking midnight and they wanted to get to bed so that they could all go help George on his grand reopening. Charlie bid his mum goodnight while he helped Hermione clean up their teacups.

They took their short trip to their floor and said goodnight. Charlie may have pressed Hermione against the wall in a scorching goodnight kiss. Hermione might have let him while kissing him back. She might also have pushed him away with a smile, telling him to go to sleep, before pulling him back by his shirt for one more chaste kiss before disappearing into her room to get some sleep. Charlie may have stood outside her room leaning his arm against the door jamb, shaking his head with a smile, for a minute before going into his own room. Maybe we will never know for sure but Molly, who had watched the whole encounter, stood one landing above right outside her bedroom door.


	9. WWW 9

The next morning came early for Charlie, he had set his alarm for six but woke before it sounded. He looked around, trying to figure out what woke him and then realized he had an insistent problem. Charlie rolled onto his back and even though his boxer briefs and under his quilted blanket, he could still see his arousal. He flopped his head back on his pillow and lost himself in the dream he had been having.

Hermione was in the tiny skirt he had picked and a small tank top, she had a pair of the silky thigh highs and the black heels she had purchased. She walked seductively towards where he was, leaned up against a desk, in black slacks and nice robes. She leaned up against him, after stepping between his legs, and placed a hand on the top of each thigh. She pushed against his thighs to get closer to his mouth, trying to kiss him. Last second, he ducked his head and started ravishing the crook of her neck while grabbing her by her waist and pulling her on his lap while scooting further back on the expansive desk. Hermione was a feisty little thing and raised up on her knees to break him away from her shoulder. She held his face in her hands and kissed him while he reached to take her tank top off. He pulled it up and that was where he had woken. Charlie was frustrated but not at the witch, his witch, he was frustrated that his subconscious seemed to rather not show him a false image of Hermione than to let him enjoy his dream. He looked over and saw that it was a half till six and figured it was time to get up.

Hermione woke up shaking, sweating and out of breath. She was used to this, as of late, from her nightmares. What she wasn't used to was waking with a smile on her face at the same time. She could thank Charlie Weasley for that, even if it was the Charlie Weasley of her dream. They were back in the alleyway where they had kissed, and he had her pinned against the wall with his thigh pressing against her, in between her legs. Every time one of them shifted it sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core. Charlie purposefully started rubbing her with his thigh and pressing his hips into her, trying to get her bothered, and the next thing she knew she was scratching at his back and pulling his hair while biting his chest and moaning. All it took from there was him biting her ear and talking to her in is rough, breathy voice that he used when they were kissing. She went flying off the cliff and woke up in the middle of an orgasm. Hermione had never had a dream like that and couldn't help the smile or the high she had. The only bad thing was that she now needed a shower at forty past five in the morning.

Hermione wrapped her new robe around her and grabbed her clothes for the day. She headed to the bathroom with her toiletries and her towel and ran into Charlie coming out from his own shower.

"Good morning," He whispered with a wink.

"Good morning," Hermione couldn't help but blush

"I'll let you have a shower and then I'll have tea ready downstairs," Charlie told her with a quick kiss on the cheek after he had glanced around.

Five minutes before six Hermione walked into the kitchen. No one else was up, yet, the alarms were set from six to six fifteen, depending on how fast the Weasleys were at getting around. Hermione went to sit down across from Charlie, to drink her tea but looked up just in time to see an owl coming in.

"There's an owl." Hermione kept her voice low.

"It's probably the prophet," Bill told her.

"No, it's got a letter," she answered.

"It's a couple weeks early for Hogwarts letters, normally," Charlie said, turning in his seat as Hermione let the bird in. He watched her untie the letters and give the owl some water.

"It's Ginny's letter," Hermione said in disappointment. She really thought she was going to get to go back and now she had reality slap her in the face. Her eyes welled up with tears and she had to look at the ceiling to keep them from spilling over.

"We'll figure it out," Charlie said in her ear hugging her from behind. "There's got to be something going on."

"I just really thought I was going to have the option." Hermione turned around and hugged him, finally letting her tears fall.

"There's no way you don't have the option," Charlie told her, hugging her back tightly. I don't care if I have to write a letter to the minister, we'll figure it out."

"What's going on?" Molly came into the kitchen.

"Ginny got her letter," Hermione quickly wiped her eyes. She was truly happy for Ginny and didn't want to ruin it by being sad.

"What about your letter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I didn't get-" Her voice cracked and she couldn't finish, she just shook her head.

"That's ridiculous." Molly said, "Something is going on, there's no way you won't be getting a letter. Let's just give it till the end of breakfast, maybe it's with a different owl or something.

"Okay." Hermione nodded wiping her face again and magically cleaning it. Mrs. Weasley was probably right. She could do this.

Everyone could be heard starting to move around upstairs while Molly cooked and Charlie and Hermione sat, drinking their tea.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go back or not." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I do, I was just trying to wait to say anything because the boys are going to be aurors and I don't want to do that yet, I want to get my credentials before I do anything. I was hoping to have one year where everything was normal, and I could kind of take it easy. I learned most of the seventh-year curriculum before we left and while we were on the run. I thought that I could take this year to ease back a bit and be a normal person for once, to be able to learn to be around others, again." Hermione wasn't trying to ramble, but she hadn't even realized how bad she had wanted this until Ginny's letter had arrived. "I mean, I know how to be around my family but I need to go back and be around others, too." She clarified.

"Hermione, there is nothing wrong with that. You need to take your time and we will do whatever we have to, to accomplish that. I don't know why your letter isn't here but if it doesn't show up we will take it one step at a time." Molly looked her in the eyes and come to give her a hug. "I love you and Charlie is right, we will figure it out."

"Thank you. I guess if it doesn't come it won't be the end of the world. I was offered a few jobs that I would love, I just planned on waiting a year. If I started now I could get more accomplished during my career, I guess." She smiled while trying to look at the positive side. She could start working for Centaur rights and House Elf rights and see where she could go from there.

It didn't take long for everyone to come down the stairs and join them for a quick breakfast. George ate quite a bit in preparation for the day, he figured it might be busy and he didn't know if he would get lunch. No one had told him that they were going to help him out today and he was so in his head that he didn't realize that everyone was awake a bit early for a random summer morning. He took off at half six and everyone wished him luck with smirks on their faces. Hermione was so worried about Georges first day that she had ended up, not only forgetting she hadn't gotten a letter but also that Ginny's had arrived. On top of that Hermione couldn't help but smile every time she caught a glimpse of Charlie.

"I'm going to head over and see what I can help with," Hermione was the first one done and figured George could use the help, even though he wouldn't open for more than an hour.

"I'm done, too," Charlie said. "I'll see everyone there." Charlie headed outside with Hermione.

They apparated as soon as they could and landed in the shop. At first, they saw chaos but then they saw that it was actually a working system. Products were flying everywhere, and potions were bottling themselves. Some things were going to displays and shelves in the front and others were floating down to the basement or up to the apartment, upstairs, to store themselves until they were needed. When they found George they asked what they could help with. After the shock wore off, he showed them how to use the till and then gave them a quick tour to see where everything was in case they needed to restock later. Everyone started showing up and George's mood kept improving, it was like he knew he could do this, now that his family was there. He had a spring in his step that Hermione hadn't seen in a long time.

They all donned aprons with the store logo on them, right before eight. Hermione started braiding her hair, over her shoulder, to keep it out of her way and caught Charlie staring appraisingly at her. With a small smile to herself, Hermione went to open the doors. The store grew busy, quickly, and they were off. George was an excellent manager and everything went rather smoothly. By noon they were getting exhausted but were proud of the shop. By two things started to slow down long enough for Charlie to race off for some sub sandwiches. They all insisted George eat first, while they could handle the shop, and that they would take turns after. By three they had all managed to eat and things were in full swing for the rest of the evening. The shop was supposed to close at six but they were so busy that they stayed open until nine.

"I cannot believe this," George said leaning against the door after he locked it. "I know it's a Saturday and I anticipated busy but not this."

"The Letters came out today," Hermione suddenly remembered. "It'll probably be crazy all week. I'll be back tomorrow, though." She told George with a smile. "What do we need to do to get ready for tomorrow?"

George showed them everything they were able to do for the overnight stuff. They got potions simmering and everything cleaned. At long last, they were able to apparate home. They scrambled to eat some leftover stew from a couple nights before and then raced off to bed to do it again in the morning.

The next day was just as busy and Monday was a small reprieve from the madness. By Friday things had gotten calmer but they figured it was the calm before the storm. Many parents were sure to have waited to do their shopping hoping it would be less crowded. They were right, the 8th and 9th were almost as crazy as the week before. By now they all knew their jobs and they were able to get through the guest faster and more efficiently while upselling more products. Hermione was a natural on the floor with the teenage girls buying more Wonder Witch products than ever and the boys buying more joke products after talking to her. Charlie watched her, when he could, and was sure the boys all had crushes on her. If it sold the products and they kept their crushes to themselves, he was okay with it. He did have to admit that he found it rather adorable when a small boy, probably going into his second year, had asked if he could owl, Hermione. She had handled it quite well and he left happy after finding some products and being directed towards a girl that was checking him out. Time was speeding by and, thankfully, Verity was finally able to come back on the 10th. George and Verity were able to handle the shop during the week and the rest of the Weasleys decided they would help on the weekends until they were okay again. Hermione and Charlie worked one more day, to give George one day off, and then they took a break.

How do you like the Fluff & Stuff? is it too much, too little? Do they seem to be moving at a normal pace or too fast or too slow? Give me your opinions!


	10. Wacky Wednesday 10

The morning of the 12th came and went and Hermione was still in bed. She had exhausted herself and was incredibly tired. After noon, Hermione woke having to pee so bad she jumped and ran. Once she made it she was thankful that she had worn the sweats that Charlie had picked. Once she made her way downstairs she realized that she was starving. And grabbed the first things she saw. An apple and a banana. She was done with the banana in no time and only turned around once she had started on the apple. Her eyes flew open wide.

"Professor McGonagall!" she tried to yell but it came out muffled with the huge bite of apple she had just taken. She chewed quickly and tried again. "Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Granger, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing well," Hermione answered before suddenly remembering she never got a letter.

"I've been trying to reach you in person, but I have had an incredibly hard time catching you, I almost gave up and just owled you, anyway," She smiled. "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Hermione was getting weary.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come back for your final year. I know Ron and Harry aren't coming but I know you haven't committed to anything, yet. It would be all over the prophet," She added. "There would be a few things to consider and decide about but it's all up to you."

What all would there be to think about?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, you are actually the last person I've asked about this, I was able to catch everyone else and we have a few returning students. You have the choice to have your own dorm room, firstly. Also, you were obviously going to be head girl so if you would like to be head girl that position is open to you, the person that we have chosen for this year told me to offer it to you, first. Other than that, you would just have a few extra privileges such as going to Hogsmeade when you want, as long as you check out with your Head of House."

"Who all is going back?" She asked curiosity killing the cat, she just had to know.

"So far we have Neville Longbottom and Pavarti Patil with you. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin for Ravenclaw and From Slytherin we have Tracey Davis."

"That's not bad," Hermione considered. Looking around the room. She saw Mrs. Weasley, Sitting beside McGonagall, looked excited for her. Charlie, standing behind them, looked her in the eyes and gave a slow nod. That was it, "I'm going back!" She started bouncing up and down in a really un-Hermione type of way. Maybe this was the new Hermione. "But as bad as I wanted to be Head girl someday, I really just want to take this year a bit easier. It's an honor but I will pass, it's not fair to someone else that worked so hard to get there."

"Ginny thought you deserved it, though, if you wanted it." Headmistress McGonagall told her

"Ginny knew?" Hermione almost cried out.

"She found out today, about an hour ago, I was told how busy you have been, so I wanted to wait for you to wake up. I imagine you rarely get days to sleep in. I was going to talk to you the morning the letters went out, but George needed his family, so I've had a hard time catching you. Now about the rest of it Do you want to share a dorm room, or would you prefer to have your own?"

"I would prefer to have my own," Hermione answered quickly. "My sleeping and study habits have always annoyed my roommates, so I don't want to do that this year." She elaborated, even if it was more over the nightmares than anything else.

"Alright, we will set you up with your own room. Other than that, since you were a prefect I would like to keep you as an honorary prefect. What I mean by that is that you won't have to do rounds but if you see something you take care of the problem, this includes taking and giving points. Also, if you want to volunteer for any prefect duties you can from rounds to setting up events. It's entirely up to you how much you want to participate." McGonagall looked hopeful. "Does that sound like something you would be interested in?"

"I think that-"

"Wait!" Ginny came into the kitchen. "Hermione, you've always wanted to be head girl," she looked to McGonagall, "You know she's more than likely going to want to do things with us and help when we need her. Give me the badge." She put her hand out. When Headmistress McGonagall gave it to her she duplicated it. "I think you should be Honorary Head Girl, not an Honorary Prefect."

"Thank you." Hermione hugged Ginny, she was a true friend. "I definitely accept as long as it's known that Ginny is Head Girl.

"Perfect, here's your letter and I'll need you both in the prefects meeting. It will start at eleven thirty and I'm sure you will be early. I already gave Ginny a list of the announcements and names of the prefects, so it will be easy for you to go from there."

"Who will I tell when I want to go to Hogsmeade? I mean who will Head of Gryffindor house be, now?" Hermione clarified.

"That one is still being worked on, I have someone who finally agreed to teach Defense and I am trying to get him to agree to be head, but we shall see."

"Why does he not want to do it? Hermione was a bit confused, it was an honor.

"Many reasons, I suppose, I think part of it is because he's not sure he wants to teach more than a year." She told Hermione.

"That's crazy, teaching is very noble and rewarding."

"Well when you finish at the end of the year, if you would like to apply, come let me know. Some of our teachers are only on for the year and will decide after that and some are only teaching until I find a replacement or until the end of the year, whichever comes first." McGonagall looked a bit stressed, but Hermione was confident that it would work out for her.

"I had never considered teaching, but I might think about that." Hermione could see herself helping out the first years and watching the older kids come into their own. It was actually very appealing to her and she knew she could still advocate the rights of creatures while she was a teacher. "Let me know if there are any special classes or anything that I would need to take."

"There aren't, we just sit in on a few classes and give a few pointers. Help get you a lesson plan going and let you take it from there." McGonagall made it sound so simple, but Hermione knew there would be more to it. Mostly, Handling the students would be the toughest part. She was actually liking the idea more and more as she thought about it. "I better get back to the castle and get to work, term starts in less than three weeks, now." She bid them goodbye and was on her way.

"I told you so," Charlie smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione couldn't help the grin on her face. "Did you already get your things?" she asked Ginny.

"Not yet, I was hoping to go tomorrow if someone can go with us." She turned to Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean you could say please," He joked, "yes, I can go with you two tomorrow." He told Ginny.

"Yay!" Ginny was clapping her hands in excitement. "George paid me for all the time I've helped in his shop, everyone else apparently refused to take the payment. I tried to, but George said he would just set up an account at Gringotts for me, anyway. I have enough to get my supplies and a few extras." Ginny was positively beaming. "I know we got money for all of the war efforts we put forth, but it feels good to not have to ask for the money." She said.

"Tomorrow it is" Hermione Smiled with delight at going back but was also sad to know that in less than three weeks she would be leaving Charlie behind. Sure there was Christmas and Easter Holiday but it just wasn't going to be the same. The only thing she could think of was that she could meet him in Hogsmeade on weekends when he wasn't busy.

Hermione sat, contemplating how her year was going to go. For once, she had almost no idea, she was going to have to talk to Charlie to see what his thoughts and ideas were. Maybe he wouldn't even want to stay with her after she went back. Maybe going back was going to be a bad idea. Hermione stood up and went up to her room, by the time she made it she couldn't breathe. Her chest was getting tight, she was dizzy, and her vision was going black in her peripheral. She fell into her room and landed on her hands and knees. She tried to shut the door quietly. Hermione didn't know if she should try to make it to her bed, but the decision was made for her when she couldn't crawl any further and fell. She concentrated on her breathing, trying to take deep, long, slow, full breaths. Her ears were ringing, and she thought she was going to pass out.

Charlie thought it was odd that Hermione would just up and leave after finally getting the news that she was going back to Hogwarts. When Ginny called her name and she didn't answer it was weird. What was completely alarming was when he heard a faint thump. Her room was on the third floor, technically four if you count the ground level. He shouldn't be able to hear anything from the kitchen. He jumped out of his chair, knocking it flying, and raced up the stairs. Something was wrong, and he knew it, he could feel the unease in him. He knocked on the door and didn't get a response. Charlie decided he would try one more time before he barged in. On the second attempt he also received nothing, so he tried the knob. When he opened the door he saw Hermione laying, unresponsive on the floor.

Alright guys, please let me know what you think of if there is anything you think I need to work on.

Also- Let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the future, I might incorporate it.


	11. Exhaustion 11

I want to apologize for making you wait a few days for an update after leaving you on a cliffhanger. Work has been crazy and we have been doing some reno on my house, this weekend. I already am working on my next chapter so hopefully it will be up by the afternoon.

Also, I want to thank everyone for their continued support and for all of the 'reads' I have had.

When Charlie saw that Hermione wasn't moving he started to panic. She hadn't been alone but for a second what could have happened?

"Rennervate," Charlie cast before he thought. Hermione started to groan but that was about it. He kneeled, scooped Hermione into his arms, and laid her, gently, on the bed. "Love, what's wrong? What can I do for you?" Charlie tried to coax a bigger response than a tiny little grunt, but she wasn't having it. He laid down to face her and tried again. "Hermione, can you talk to me, babe?" She made a noise. "Hermione if you don't talk to me and tell me what's wrong I'm going to have to go get my mum." Finally, Charlie seemed to get somewhere, Hermione mumbled something that sounded like it ended with the word minute. "Do you just need a minute?" Charlie asked. When he received a tiny nod and a hum he decided he could do that.

Hermione was finally gaining some energy back and not feeling so woozy. She wanted to pretend this all away, but she knew Charlie was worried about her and wasn't going to let this slide. Charlie had given her a minute, he probably had counted to sixty before asking her, again, what was wrong.

"I had a panic attack, as far as I can figure," Hermione admitted.

"What do you mean? As far as you can figure?" Charlie dug gently.

"I've never had one, but I know people who have, and I've read about them." Hermione kept her voice quiet. She had yet to open her eyes or move, hopeful that would help her recover more quickly.

"Okay," Charlie tried to be gentle, "What happened to cause it, do you know?"

"I don't think you will like that," Hermione told him. She knew what exactly had caused it and was scared to tell Charlie. She didn't want to see him upset in any way and she didn't want him to pity her or think she was crazy.

"Babe, you can tell me, it's okay."

"It was because, even though I want to go back to Hogwarts, I don't want to leave you here. I don't want to lose you even if it just until Christmas break. I was thinking that maybe we could meet on weekends but then I started worrying that I would just take your time and you might be too busy and… I don't know, it's just a lot and my brain was on overdrive.

"It's okay," Charlie paused to lean his forehead against hers and to hold her hand in his, against his chest. "I understand it, I don't like the thought of not getting to see you until Christmas either. I would love to see you on weekends. I'm going to do whatever it takes to see you as much as I can."

"I appreciate that." Hermione was starting to feel a lot better, her vision was no longer skewed, and she wasn't dizzy, anymore. Her stomach still felt a little odd but she was starting to feel like herself. "I'm sorry about this."

"No, it's not something that can be helped, don't apologize." Charlie was more than content to lay like that for the rest of the day, but he knew better. Someone would eventually come looking and then they would have a lot of explaining to do. "I'm going to go down and get some tea, I'll bring it up and when we've finished we can go about the rest of our day."

"Okay," Hemione agreed, she thought she was almost back to normal and after some tea, she would be fine.

Charlie went down for tea and ran into his mum and Ginny, he explained shortly what had happened, leaving out why it had, and told them he was talking tea up to her. After that they would go on about the day, so he didn't want a mention one of it in the house. The Women agreed they wouldn't say anything and Charlie took the tea and some hastily made sandwiches upstairs. By the time Charlie got back, Hermione had not only gotten up but had dressed in some day clothes. He set the tea on her nightstand and they sat on her bed enjoying it. By the time they finished eating and drinking it was evident that Hermione was feeling better. They went downstairs to see what everyone was doing for the day, of course, the boys were out enjoying quidditch.

"Do you want to go join them?" Hermione asked Charlie and Ginny

"What will you do?" Ginny asked.

"I'll lay in the sun and read or watch you." Hermione shrugged a shoulder.

"Only if you're sure." Ginny double checked

"Definitely." Hermione rushed upstairs to grab a blanket and a book and met them back downstairs.

The trio walked to the field while talking and enjoying the nice weather, this summer had been warm without being hot. Hermione laid her blanket out on the ground while Charlie and Ginny got ready to join the game. Ginny Flew off, first, and Charlie took a minute to get settled.

"If you need anything let me know, I'll keep an eye out for you," Charlie told her with a wink.

"I'm sure you will," Hermione grinned. "I might just have to keep an eye on you, too."

Charlie took off with a smile plastered on his face. Hermione laid down to start her book, it was disguised as a school book, but it was definitely the furthest thing from it. Thanks to Harry's idea, to tear a cover off of his old potions book and put it on the newer book, Hermione started transfiguring the covers of her novels. She liked to read to learn, however, she also loved to read her more adult books. Hermione considered them learning material in a way, the descriptions in them had helped her the first time she had kissed Charlie, after all. She loved the way they made her feel, the way she learned about her body and its responses. Mostly, she loved to think that it was Charlie doing all those things to her. Some things seemed a bit strange to her, choking and spanking she wasn't sure she could get in to. Restraints and blindfolds she thought could be fun to try but anal things and fisting she did not even want to consider. As one of her books stated, that would be a hard limit for Hermione. She glanced up when she got settled and saw Charlie looking her way. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him, he had made her last couple weeks the best that she had had in a long time. Her thoughts turned to their shopping trip and their first kiss. They hadn't had much time since then and Hermione was finding herself hot and bothered at random times. She would watch the way he walked and could only think of how he had picked her up and put her against the brick wall. Hermione would see him in the kitchen cutting carrots by hand and could only imagine what his back would look like without a shirt on. She would feel her heart start to race and would get butterflies in her stomach.

Hermione tried to hunker down and read her book, but she was distracted by watching Charlie. Hermione finally pulled her hair up and laid on her back in the sun. She transfigured her black shorts and Yellow tank top into a bikini and thanked Merlin that she had gotten in the habit of performing a hair removal charm every morning, without fail. She didn't have a problem with her war scars, anymore, but hoped that Charlie could also accept them. She watched them play for a little, using her book as a pillow. Even with sleeping until noon Hermione was tired and fell asleep.

"Wake up love." Charlie was shaking her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She asked. At some point, she had rolled over, which she was thankful for seeing as she could have sunburned way worse than what she probably had.

"It's about seven," Charlie told her. It was still bright out but Hermione could tell the sun was moving down the sky a bit.

"I can't believe I slept out here so long," Hermione said groggily.

"I enjoyed it," Charlie chuckled at her.

"I don't want to get up."

"I'll throw you in the pond," Charlie threatened her.

"How about you just lay down with me," Hermione flirted before she thought about the fact that the others were probably standing right there. "You can take a nap, too." She hoped that no one was there but if they were that they would misread what she had said. She heard Charlie laughing but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"No one is around, love, if they were everyone would probably know. That is if they don't already think something is going on. Ginny was all too happy to make everyone race her to the house when I volunteered to wake you up."

"Well then lay down and wake me up properly," Hermione snarked before she thought. She was a bit embarrassed by how forward that sounded but at the same time she would be fine with however he took it.

Charlie laid down behind her and threw a leg in between hers. She had one out straight and the other one hiked up and he used that to his advantage. When he snuggled in, he put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. Charlie was warm in a comfy sort of way and it took Hermione a few moments to realize that Charlie wasn't wearing a shirt. He eyes flew open and she tried to turn but Charlie had her pinned down.

"What's wrong, love? You told me to wake you up. You wanted all of my attention on you, but you wouldn't even look at me for a second. Now that you know that I don't have a shirt on you want to see me." He growled into her ear before biting her earlobe.

"That's not fair, I've been exhausted," Hermione whined upset with herself. She had goosebumps all over and had given a shudder when Charlie bit her ear. "I just want to lay and cuddle with you."

"I guess I can forgive you." Charlie pretended to consider it, "If you kiss me, I will let it all slide."

"I can't kiss you."

"And why is that?" Charlie asked

"Because you have to let me turn over to kiss you."

"That can be arranged." Charlie finally pulled his leg off of Hermione's and allowed her the space she needed to roll over. Once she had he slipped his leg between hers again and leaned over her, placing his arms on either side of her. "Now, about this kiss," He raised an eyebrow.

"What kiss?" Hermione teased while running her hands up his abs and over his pecs. She finally got to see what his back felt like, without a shirt on. When she got to the tops of his shoulders she moved up either side of his neck before tangling her fingers in his dark, auburn, hair and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"That kiss," Charlie said after pulling back for a moment.

"Oh." Hermione pulled him back down to her mouth and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. She couldn't help the little bites she gave his bottom lip or the little moans she gave when he bit hers in return. He ran his hands up and down her sides and over her thigh. She arched her back and ground her pelvis into him, suddenly it dawned on her she was still in her tiny bathing suit. It felt better than anything she had felt before, but she also knew their time had to be running out. Her time with Charlie was always interrupted. Charlie seemed to be at a loss, also. He ground his pelvis back and she could feel exactly what she was doing to him. Seeing as she had never kissed a boy before she had never felt an erection, either. It was odd but in a good way. Hermione fought for control of her body but at the same time didn't want to have it. Her nipples were hard and she had butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Charlie slid his hand up her side and his thumb brushed at the side of her bikini top. She thought he was, finally, going to touch her but the thing she had been waiting for happened. Molly Weasley's Patronus showed up.


	12. Supper Time 12

The little weasel told them it was time to come in for supper and they grudgingly broke apart.

"Every time," Hermione complained.

"I know," Charlie kissed her, "We'll get our time, someday." Charlie rolled his eyes when he rolled off of Hermione. "I just need a second to let everything calm back down," Charlie gestured to his pants.

"Okay," Hermione snorted and transfigured her clothes back to their original state.

"I hate that the most we have had is just a couple minutes, but I guess it'll make us appreciate what we can get more." Charlie stood up after he got himself back under control.

"That's true," Hermione wasn't sure if she should admit how much she already cherished their time, together. She also didn't think she should admit to what she wished they could do in their time together. She would fly off a cliff for Charlie or, if she was lucky, he would push her over the edge. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about it.

"What?" he asked about her smile.

"Nothing," she wouldn't admit anything

"What?" he gave her another chance.

"I just feel really attached to you and I know we haven't really been dating long enough for that." Hermione had decided to give him the gist of it.

"Hermione, we've known each other for four years, whatever you feel you're allowed to feel. After the war, I think we have all learned to grab what happiness you can and to take your chance because tomorrow isn't promised." Charlie pulled Hermione to her feet and gave her a quick kiss before he grabbed her blanket and her book, for her.

The pair walked up to the burrow together talking about the highlights of the game Charlie had played and Hermione had slept through. By the time they made it to the house they were surprised no one was at the tables outside.

"Good timing, run and put your stuff up and we can take the food out. Arthur will be home any second." Molly continued her work in the kitchen with Charlie's help while Hermione ran upstairs.

"Mum I like her, but we just need to see where it goes, I don't want anyone pushing us or eavesdropping. We just need some time to figure things out and She needs time to make sure of what she wants. Any time we have two seconds together something comes up or interrupts our conversation. I want her to want me for the new me, not the dragon tamer I used to be. Mum, I'm not even interested in going back to Romania, I mean, that's all I used to want and now you literally couldn't pay me to go back, trust me they've offered. We just need time to find out who we are now and to see if we fit together or not. I'm not going to rush anything, and we will take it at Hermione's pace if she wants this.

Hermione hadn't meant to spy on them, but her heart caught in her throat and she couldn't move when she heard Charlie talking. She went back up the last few steps and bounced down them to alert them she was back. She walked into the kitchen with a smile and tried really hard not to act like she had heard what they had been saying. She really liked Charlie and honestly, she loved him. She loved all of the Weasley's, and she thought she could easily love him in the way that a woman should love a man.

"What can I do?" Hermione looked around.

"We just need to move the food outside and get everyone something to drink." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

They had just moved everything outside when Arthur popped in and was starting on getting drinks ready. Everyone was coming back downstairs from cleaning up by the time Hermione had finished getting all of the waters set out.

"Grab a drink on your way by or you'll do without," Hermione told them.

"Blimey, you're starting to sound like mum," Ron said in astonishment.

"I guess that means you'll start listening, then, Ronald." Hermione shot back with an arched eyebrow and a straight face.

"Doubtful," Charlie chuckled, "Now if you learn that bat bogey hex that Ginny uses, he may listen."

"I think I'd rather you not give her any ideas," Ron told Charlie darkly.

"Don't worry, he didn't, I already learned it. Let me show you how good I've got." Hermione went for her wand and Ron ran out the door. "I guess he can't take a joke," she laughed.

"I guess not, love," Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the lips, with a smile, before heading out the door behind Ron.

Hermione stood at the sink, thinking back on all of the tiny moments they had shared over the last, not quite, fortnight. They hadn't had more than a few minutes alone at a time, other than the shopping trip, and she was already so happy and content with what they had that she couldn't wait to see what would come. Sure she wanted solid blocks of time she could spend with him, but she was happy to get what she had. Hermione was looking forward to school shopping the next day.

"You like him don't you?" Ginny brought her crashing out of her thoughts.

"What?" Hermione asked, stupidly, before she had realized what Ginny had asked. "I mean…"

"You like Charlie." It really wasn't a question more of an observation.

"Yes, I do." She really had no idea how Ginny would react, Ron had been one thing, but Charlie was one of her heroes. Ron had just been a boy she thought she had liked, Charlie was a man that she knew she liked. Hermione knew what she wanted, and she thought being honest with Ginny would be the best policy.

"I can see you and him together, you will be good for each other. He's smart enough to see you and to know who you are. He'll take care of you and make you feel appreciated. I know you and I know you will take care of him, too. Besides, if he doesn't have the dragons anymore he will need a new challenge." Ginny winked at her.

"I don't know how I would challenge him, but I appreciate that," Hermione was touched that Ginny approved. "He really is sweet, I don't know where this will go if anywhere, especially with us going back to school in a couple weeks but I want to try."

"You'll figure it out as you go." Ginny was confident. "It would be nice to finally get to really have you in the family." Ginny laughed and hugged her.

"I mean, I guess I could take one for the team," Hermione joked, hugging Ginny back. "We better go eat or there won't be anything left."

When the girls walked out and took their places they already had full plates sitting in their spots.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome but it wasn't me," he laughed at his girlfriend's confusion.

"It was Charlie," Hermione had no doubt, she hadn't even looked at him and she knew. "Wasn't it?" she finally looked him in the face.

"Maybe." He winked at her. "A true gentleman never reveals his secrets."

"Wrong saying," Hermione smirked at him. "Thank you, I appreciate you thinking about Ginny and me." She told him sincerely, especially after looking around and seeing all of the empty dishes on the table.

"You're welcome," It had been a simple gesture that Charlie hadn't even thought about but he could tell that his sister appreciated it and that Hermione seemed to think he had gone out of his way to move a mountain for her. He wasn't happy with the fact that she acted like no one had ever done her a single favor but at the same time, he was glad that she wanted to acknowledge that he had done something nice for her.

They finished supper quickly and Hermione headed for the shower. She wanted to be ready as soon as she got up and she always slept better after a shower or a bath. She got in and out in less than five minutes, a habit she still had from being on the run. She used her Sleekeazy's hair potion and dried her hair with her wand. She brushed her teeth and headed to bed. It was only half past eight, but she was still trying to catch up on sleep. George had scarfed his food and ran for the shower as soon as he had gotten home. Since he had already gone to bed Hermione found it acceptable for her to go, too. She put on one of the negligees that Charlie had picked out, the maroon color she liked so much and crawled into bed thinking of him.

Hermione woke suddenly, someone was in the house. She had heard something, she was sure of it. She went to reach for her wand when she was grabbed from behind and a hand was pressed over her mouth. She tried to kick and scream but it was no use, they had her.

Thank ya'll so much for the reads, favorites, follows, and reviews! I really love all of the feedback I have gotten.

 **MORE** Fluff & Stuff coming in the next update. I'm hoping to have that out, later today. If I don't, I apologize, I haven't been scheduled a day off in over a week and I'm a full-time student and a mum on top of that.


	13. Good Morning 13

"Shhh, it's me," Charlie told her, "I'm going to let you go." He removed his hand from her mouth and finished laying down in her bed, while Hermione rolled over. "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't want you waking the whole house. It might look a bit odd if they came running in while I was laying in your bed." Hermione could tell he was grinning just from the way he was talking.

"I'd prefer a heads up, next time," she told Charlie.

"Is that an open invitation?" He asked cheekily.

"Depends on your behavior, I suppose," Hermione teased him. She laid down in the crook of his arm and wrapped her arm around him. "What time is it?"

"It's almost five, I couldn't sleep anymore, we have our trip to Diagon Alley, today." He reminded.

"Yeah, Ginny kind of knows, by the way." Hermione felt like she should be wide awake after the scare, but Charlie's comfortable presence made her want to go back to sleep.

"What do you mean by she kind of knows?"

"She asked me last night, in the kitchen, if I liked you," Hermione admitted.

"And?"

"And I told her the truth. I just didn't tell her anything extra."

"I'm a bit surprised, she's your best friend," Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't really sure what I should tell her." Hermione was still pondering the answer.

"If you want we can tell her on our trip, today, let her ask questions and get used to it." Charlie seemed completely at ease with the thought. "She wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know she wouldn't, she's a great friend. She told me she thought we would be good together." Hermione couldn't see him in the dark, but she felt him hug her and kiss her forehead.

"I always knew she was my favorite sister." Charlie's chest rumbled as he chuckled.

Hermione had her ear pressed against Charlie's chest and when he had started laughing Hermione had gained a swarm of butterflies. Unconsciously, her grip on Charlie tightened as she closed her eyes to soak up every last second of what she was hearing and feeling. She felt Charlie breath in suddenly and looked up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just didn't expect you to grab me for laughing," he told her

"I like listening to you, it makes me feel closer to hear your heartbeat and to hear you laugh right against my ear. I don't feel like a whole lot of people have heard them, like this, before."

"No, not too many people have," Charlie confirmed holding her tighter.

"Well, I'm honored," Hermione smiled into his bare chest.

She ran her right hand over his chest, slowly taking him in. He had a little bit of chest hair but wasn't overly hairy. His abs were solid, he flexed them as she ran her fingertips over them. His pecs were impressive, but he didn't look like a lumbering meathead. Hemione ran her fingers up his neck and into his neatly kept beard. It was short but not in a scruffy, I need to shave, too short kind of way. Charlie playfully nipped at her hand causing Hermione to jump. When he chuckled again Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound. She ran her fingers back down to his abs and played with them for a moment watching them tighten and relax as she ran her hand side to side.

"Why are you so ticklish here?" She asked and listened as Charlie roared with laughter before slapping his hand to his mouth.

"I'm not ticklish, love," He was still fighting his laughter.

"What do you mean?"

Charlie rolled to his right side and grabbed Hermione's hips before rolling back to the left while pulling her on top of him.

"Oh." Hermione squeaked as she felt what she had been doing. Apparently, his lower abs were actually a turn on spot for Charlie, not a ticklish spot.

"Yeah, oh." Charlie laughed again.

She could feel the bulge in his pajama bottoms. Hermione felt little jolts going right to her core, Charlie laughing right underneath her was getting to her. She couldn't help but put her hands out on Charlie's broad chest, it was that or fall onto him. He still held her hips, tightly, in his hands. When Hermione ground her hips forward his laughing cut off into a groan, abruptly. She hadn't really meant to do it, she was just trying to get some relief, but it had felt really good. Looking at Charlie's face, he thought so too, his eyes were wide, and his expression was one of shock. He reached up with one hand, hooked his hand around Hermione's neck, and brought her roughly down to kiss him on the lips. He kept his other hand on her hip and used it to keep her in place while he ground his hips back against her, for a moment. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, he could hear it, that only spurred him on further. He flipped them over and pushed Hermione into the mattress while he kissed her greedily and tangled his hand in her hair. Hermione moaned at the sensations she was feeling. Her negligee had ridden up her thighs and she knew that Charlie could feel her hard nipples against him, the material was very thin. The feel of Charlie moving against her was exquisite. His hands were rough and calloused and feeling them all over her was giving her goosebumps and making her juices flow. Her face was flushing, and she could barely think with the way his lips and teeth were attacking her.

"Charlie." She didn't really know what she was doing if she was asking him something or telling him something.

"Love?" Charlie growled into her ear.

She turned her head towards his mouth, enjoying the way it felt for him to talk to her in his rough voice. His hot breath running over her ear and down her neck. Her grip on him tightened and she scraped her nails along his back, trying to pull him closer. He reached up and ran his hands up her side before stopping and resting his forehead against hers.

"Is this alright?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes," Hermione was breathless.

"I mean, if I touch you, is that what you want?" He clarified, just in case.

"Yes, anything you want to do is amazing," Hermione hadn't really meant to give him permission to do anything he wanted but at the same time she didn't regret it and she knew Charlie, she trusted him.

"Alright then," Charlie breathed into her ear while nipping it.

His rough hands finally found her breast and her hard nipples, through the fabric. As rough as Charlie could be, he could be just as gentle. He teased her softly, running his nails up the material of the negligee right over her nipples making them impossibly harder. He gently held her and massaged her in his hand. He bit her bottom lip and sucked on it for a moment, making Hermione wonder what else he could do with his mouth, before moving down her jaw and neck. He kissed her collarbone from one side to the other before biting it, lightly. Charlie leaned down further and breather hot air on her nipple through the fabric of her negligee causing Hermione to lose all self-control. She pushed him off of her and flipped them over, granted if he hadn't been willing it wouldn't have been possible, with the rising sun she could see the satisfied smirk on his lips. Hermione would be damned if she let that stay in place. She attacked his mouth for a moment, two could play at that game. She sucked his lip and bit it a little more harshly than she meant to, but the sound of his moan kept her from feeling bad. She bit her way down his neck and over his chest. Hermione gently nibbled on his nipple to tease him back. The next thing she knew she was flat on her back again and Charlie was, again, growling into her ear.

"You're going to pay for that, love." He kissed her roughly.

"I don't mind," Hermione smirked.

"You will, I might even make you say, yes, sir." Charlie laughed.

Hermione couldn't help the soft gasp she gave at the feel of his laugh, he was still sending jolts of pleasure through her, but now they were large and impossible to ignore.

"I don't think you can make me mind," Hermione challenged

"I bet I can," Charlie told her.

He ran his hands down her arms and pulled them above her head, suddenly, holding them together with one hand. He ran the other down her, abruptly, fondling her and massaging her breasts. He ground his hips into her and his stiffy supplied much-needed relief, but also left her more frustrated and turned on, at the same time. He kissed her forcefully and relentlessly leaving her breathless and gasping for air. He had her moaning his name in no time.

"This is just the first step."

He went back to kissing her and biting her lip before tugging her hair and then holding her face still so that he could continue kissing her.

"Is this-" Hermione started as her alarm sounded.

Charlie practically deflated, on top of her. He rested his forehead against hers and slowly pulled himself out of their compromising position.

"I'm going to need a lot of cold showers if this keeps up. I better hurry up and get out of here, I know Ginny set her alarm early, too." Charlie gave her a couple of soft lingering kisses before pulling back again.

"I guess I'll see you down at breakfast," Hermione told him with a hug.

"Yes, I'll be ready soon." He gave her one last kiss before getting up to leave. He paused before closing the door, "By the way, good morning." He winked at her, grinning.

"Yes, Charles Weasley, it is a good morning." Hermione smiled, as she watched him leave, before flopping down on her back with a contented, yet frustrated sigh.

Okay, guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. My Govt. class gives a lot of work. Also, I only have this Friday off for my only day during a two week period at work so it's a bit hectic. Between that, doing renovation work on our house, and chasing a toddler I am in deep. HOWEVER, since I love writing I usually stay up just to post when I can. So enjoy and let me know what you think.


	14. Back to School Shopping 14

Hermione laid in bed for a while before she bothered to get up, she heard Charlie go to get a shower and figured there was no point in getting dressed until she had her turn. She wrapped her robe around her and gathered her clothes for the day. When she heard Charlie open the door she went to take her shower. She couldn't help but stare when he walked by, he had on a pair of dark jeans and a bit of water, he was gorgeous.

"You're drooling, love," he smirked.

"I'm okay with that," Hermione really was just happy with the view.

Less than ten minutes later, Hermione was on her way back to her room with her belongings. She deposited them and left to go get breakfast. Charlie had put a shirt on but was letting his hair dry naturally, Hermione just wanted to run her hands through it again. She walked up behind him, standing at the stove, and hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his back for a second before letting go, she didn't want to get caught. She started on the meat while Charlie handled the muffins. Ginny joined them and started the eggs. Mrs. Weasley came down when everything was nearly finished and thanked them for taking care of everything. While the three of them were plating everything, after making Mrs. Weasley sit down, everyone else made their way in.

They ate breakfast and talked about their plans. Arthur was given the day off because of how many hours they had been working him, he was going to take Molly to visit with the Lovegood's. Bill and Fleur were going to visit her family. Percy was interviewing for a new position. Harry and Ron were going to sit in on a few seminars for becoming aurors. George, of course, had work, later. The house was going to be empty for the first time in a long time. George was off, first, followed by Percy. Ron and Harry left after Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss. Bill and Fleur walked out at the same time as Arthur and Molly. The house already seemed too quiet.

"This is weird," Ginny whispered.

"I agree," Charlie had never heard the house so quiet during the day. "Let's hurry and get everything cleaned up and get ready to go. The faster we move the faster we can leave." He smiled

Charlie waved his wand and set everything to cleaning and putting itself away before he went upstairs to finish getting dressed. Hermione was ready and already had her school list and her own shopping list for the day. Ginny raced upstairs and came back with her list and her money, ready to go. When Charlie reappeared, Hermione was altering her appearance, again.

"I'm still not a fan, love," He told her, "But I understand that it makes you more comfortable." Charlie squeezed her shoulder. "I hope you get to the point where you don't need that anymore."

"I will," Hermione told him confidently, "I just need this for a bit longer."

"Alright, whenever you're ready we can go," He told her.

"Are you going to go see Josh, today?" She changed the subject while she was finishing her changes.

"I don't think so, I am kind of waiting on my next tattoo."

"Why is that?" She prodded.

"I'm just not quite sure what to get this time." He admitted. "My life has changed a lot and I'm not sure if I should get more dragons or wait for the next chapter in my life."

"I can see that," Hermione loved his dragons but knew she would love all of his tattoos. "What about piercings, has Josh ever given you one?" Hermione put him on the spot, to see what he would say, he had already admitted to having piercings she couldn't see.

"He did my tongue done once, I liked it, but it was just something to do. Other than that, he did my ear. I'm not big on getting piercings but I don't have a problem with them, either, I just love my tattoos."

"I can find myself getting addicted to them, really fast," Hermione admitted. She was talking about Charlie's tattoos as much as she was talking about her own tattoo.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Ginny interrupted.

"On Harry's birthday, When I was out doing my shopping, I got the Ukrainian Ironbelly that got us out of Gringotts. He saved our lives and he deserves the freedom he has at the sanctuary in Romania."

"I didn't realize they found him, let me see." Ginny was excited.

"It's on my ribs," Hermione pulled her shirt up so that Ginny could see her art.

"I love that, I like that he's climbing like he's mid-escape." Ginny was enthralled. "I really want a tattoo." She admitted, "Don't tell mum, she already freaks out about Charlie's tattoos and earring. She thinks he'll never get the girl, now." Ginny laughed.

"Hey, I haven't even had my earring in since I got back from Romania," Charlie argued.

"You're still the wild-eyed boy if you ask mum." Ginny countered.

"Yeah, yeah." Charlie brushed it off. He knew he had the girl, now he just had to keep her.

"I'm ready, you two can stop arguing, now." Hermione truly loved the way they were with each other, but she was as ready as she could be, and it was time to go."

They apparated to the alley and got a quick start on the day. Ginny got measured for her robes, first, then, they went to Flourish and Blotts while the robes were being finished. Hermione had already bought her Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, for this year, but Ginny had not. She found one-second hand but it looked to be in perfect condition and would save her about half the price. Hermione had also bought hers, second hand, she planned on spending what she had saved on a few more of the novels she liked so much, later. She would order them by owl throughout the year or stop by a shop later when she was alone. Not that she really needed to save money, she wouldn't be able to spend all of the money she now had without really trying to waste it. They stopped at the apothecary and stocked up on all of the ingredients that they would and could need. They had been shopping for a couple hours and decided to break for Florean Fortescue's Ice cream. They relaxed for a bit enjoying their treats before Hermione broke the contented silence.

"So, you know what we talked about the other night?" She asked Ginny. "It's kind of happening." She continued after Ginny's nod.

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I guess we realized that we both actually liked each other on Harry's birthday but Charlie asked me out the day after. We have been so busy with George's shop that we really haven't had much time to talk about anything, yet, though." Hermione wanted to be completely honest. "We're not really sure where this will go or what will happen when school starts but it's time for me to take control of my life and to hold what happiness I can. We'll figure it out or we won't but it's definitely worth a shot."

"Do you hear that?" Ginny asked cocking her head to the side.

"No, what?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"I hear wedding bells," Ginny teased.

"Yeah, sure you do," Charlie told her. "You and Harry are probably already planning." He shot at her with a grin.

"Haha," Ginny pretended to laugh and rolled her eyes. "I think you two are cute and you'll it figured out. You only have one year of school left, you can visit on weekends and holidays, it'll work. You'll see."

The girls went to retrieve Ginny's robes and told Charlie they would meet him at Georges shop in just a bit, they had a couple other quick stops to make.

"I want to go get a tattoo," Ginny told her quietly after they had picked up her robes.

"What do you want to get?"

"The coordinates of Kings Cross, where I saw Harry for the first time," Ginny told her.

"Let's go see Josh, he is just a couple of streets over." Hermione contemplated if she should get another tattoo or not on their way. She loved her Dragon and already felt addicted to the art. One perk on the wizarding world was that tattoo removal was simple and quick, Hermione had made sure to research it in case she didn't like hers. "He's really nice and was super fast."

"What about you, are you going to get another one?" Ginny asked her.

"I'm thinking about it, He does piercings, too. I just don't know, you can alter your body so quickly and if you don't like it you can just undo it completely. It makes it tempting to try everything."

"I really want to get a few piercings, too. I've talked about them and Harry bet me that I wouldn't do it, though." Ginny admitted.

"What do you want?" Hermione questioned.

"My nipples," Ginny whispered to her. "I just don't know if I could do it, the thought scares me."

"Why?" Hermione tried to get a better perspective.

"I don't know if it would hurt and then having to take my shirt off in front of someone I don't know."

"Well, being a wizard or a witch has its advantages. We have potions and salves that keep you from feeling anything. You can also think about the fact that you may never see Josh again unless you decide to come back for more tattoos and piercings." Hermione reasoned with her.

"Would you do it with me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I can sit with you, I'll even hold your hand if you need." Hermione comforted her.

"No, I mean, will you get yours pierced, too?" Ginny looked a bit afraid.

"I had never thought of doing it," Hermione admitted.

"Yes, but you said if you don't like them you can completely reverse it," Ginny said.

"I guess it looks like we're getting some piercings." Hermione laughed.

The women entered the shop as Josh was finishing up with a customer. When they left the shop he turned to them.

"I guess you've become addicted, huh?" He asked Hermione. "Looks like you brought some fresh meat, too."

"This is Ginny," Hermione introduced. "She wants a tattoo and a couple piercings and she's decided I'm getting a couple of piercings, myself," Hermione laughed nervously.

"Sounds awesome. No tattoo for you today?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, I want something else, but I really don't know what to get." She confided.

"I've got a few pieces I've been working on if you want to see them after we do the piercings. Then I can set up Ginny's tattoo and if you want one I'll set yours up at the same time."

"Sounds good." Hermione wasn't sure if she would find something but figured they could try.

"What piercings are we getting?" Josh asked in his studio.

"Nipple piercings," Ginny finally answered when Hermione's raised eyebrow made it clear that she wasn't going to answer for her.

"Alright, those are easy and fast. I'll have them all done in no time." Josh tried to wipe the obvious worry away for Ginny. Josh set up the last of his equipment and looked at them, "Who's going first?"

"I will," Hermione already knew it wouldn't hurt so she figured no harm in letting Ginny see that.

"Alright, hop up." Josh nodded at the tattoo bed.

From the time Hermione sat down to the time she was completely done, with her bra and shirt back in place, was less than three minutes. Ginny sat down and was visibly calmer, after seeing it really didn't hurt at all. From there Josh got Hermione looking through a portfolio of his art and started cleaning up. While he talked to Ginny about what she wanted he started setting up everything he would need. While he was asking Ginny where she wanted her tattoo and how large Hermione kept looking. He laid Ginny down and pulled her sleeve out of the way, she wanted it on her inner left arm and finished sizing the tattoo.

"Have you found anything?" Josh asked her.

"I found one that I might like but it doesn't look exactly finished," Hermione admitted.

"That's because I just got it in my head, this morning," Josh said looking at the page she was on. "If you trust me to put that one on you without seeing what it's supposed to look like, finished, I'll cut you a deal." He bargained. "It's really pretty in my head but most people don't like large tattoos."

"I'll pay full price, I trust you," Hermione told him. She loved his work and had no doubt that she would love whatever he put on her.

"Alright," Josh looked shocked.

Josh finished with Ginny in no time at all. 51.5317° N, 0.1244° W, would forever be on the witch's arm. Josh set everything up for Hermione in a race, he was very excited to get to do a large piece, for once.

"How big do you want it?" He asked her.

"Whatever you see in your mind, I don't want to mess up the art because I'm limiting you or stretching it out too large."

"I'm going to leave for a second, I need you to lay a certain way, but you can't have your clothes on for this one. If you get up here I will show you how to lay and then when I leave you can get undressed and lay down, after you get covered up with this sheet you can have Ginny let me in." Josh positioned her the way he would need her and showed her how to use the sheet so that she would be more comfortable.

Josh left and Hermione quickly disrobed. When she was in the correct position she pulled the sheet in place and then had Ginny check her before letting Josh back in. He was excited but he was still very professional about the process. When he was done Hermione was actually shocked.

"How can people not want this?" She asked, "It's beautiful." Hermione admired the piece. It went from the very top of her ribs all the way down to her ankle on her right side. It was a large floral piece that had all kinds of flowers and designs on it. Honestly, she thought it looked quite sexy and she couldn't wait for Charlie to see it.

"I wish more people liked the big tattoos, they are starting to get a bit more popular but still need more publicity. Would you let me take a picture of it for display? it wouldn't show your face or anything that could make you recognizable. Of course, your face isn't your face, anyway, but still." Josh laughed.

"Under one condition," Hemione said.

"What's that?" he was curious.

"After you get the picture can you take two more of me and Ginny, together? One for each of us."

"With your real face?" He asked.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "the first one I'll keep the black hair, make people wonder if the girl they saw with black hair is the one with the tattoo," she smiled.

"You'll make black the new blonde," Josh laughed. "You ready?" He confirmed before taking the first picture. The camera spit the picture out and he showed Hermione.

"I would never know it was me if I didn't know," Hermione smiled as she pulled her wand from under the sheet and undid her appearance.

Ginny came over and pulled her sleeve up before showing her tattoo for the picture. After they took two Josh left so that Hermione could redress and put her appearance back to the fake face she had been wearing all day. When the girls left the room, Josh handed them both a picture, they stowed them away and then paid for his services. It had taken them less than twenty minutes from the time they walked in until they left.

"I want to stop at the Menagerie," Hermione said. "I am thinking about getting an owl. Really, I know I'm getting one, but I want to get a few things set up, first. Once I have a cage and treats I'm going to ask Luna about getting one of the ones that she has left."

"Why do you suddenly want an owl?" Ginny asked with a knowing grin.

"You already know why," Hermione said as she pushed the door open to the shop. "It'll make correspondence a lot easier to have my own. After the quick purchase, they headed to George's shop.

"What do you have there?" Charlie asked when they walked in.

"I'm going to get an owl," She stated, simply.

"I can see that," Charlie grinned at her. "How's business going?" Hermione asked George.

"It's been really good, I'm glad that we were welcomed back to the alley so well. I better get back to work, though, Verity has been covering so I could have a short break. I'll see you all at supper." George went back to work his store really was busy for a Thursday.

"Do you have any other stops, today?" Charlie asked them. When they both shook their heads he nodded. "I just need one more stop." They headed down the alley, Hermione and Ginny were surprised to see him going into the Menagerie and purchasing owl treats. "I am done."

"Who are those for?" Ginny asked.

"I'm going to the Lovegood's on the way home to get one of the other owls," Charlie told them. "They still have both of them so I told them I wanted one and would be by this afternoon."

"Well, that works out, Hermione was going to see if they still had one," Ginny informed him smugly.

"Yes, I want to keep up correspondence, this year, I thought having my own owl would be a good idea," she stated calmly. Hermione wondered if Charlie was getting his own owl to keep in touch with her, also.

"I guess we could all go over," Charlie suggested. "Mum and dad may still be there."

"That's good with me," Ginny said watching Hermione nod.

They apparated near the house and approached the door. When they were greeted by Luna she invited them in.

"Hello, I have the owlets ready so that you can pick which one you would like," Luna told Charlie.

"It actually looks like Hermione would like to take one, also," Charlie told her.

"That would be perfect," Luna smiled, "now I won't have to worry about who gets my babies." Luna was a bit more than excited, to say the least.

Charlie tried to make Hermione pick and Hermione refuse. Luna told them that they could take them home and decide which they wanted. She then showed them which one was a male, which one was the female and how she could tell them apart. She asked if they needed anything for them and when they told her no she bid them goodbye.

"Well, that was a bit odd," Ginny whispered as they made it to the apparition point.

"I feel as if she was trying to get rid of us," Charlie told them quietly. Right before they apparated.

"You didn't notice?" Hermione laughed when they looked at her curiously. "Ron's coat was on the armchair I the other room," she giggled again. I think he was there, he seemed to see her in a new light the other night."

"Are you okay, Hermione," Ginny asked concerned with her laughter.

"Yes, it's just that I was worried about him being upset that I like Charlie, but I guess I didn't need to be." She clarified. "We're still keeping this quiet for a bit longer, though," She said with a grin, "no reason to have people poking around in our business, just yet." She told Ginny as they started toward the house.

Sorry, this took so long, My daughter would NOT give me a second to myself today. I did make sure it was over 3,000 word, though. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, Is there ANYTHING anyone wants to see incorporated.

ALSO, do you think Ron and the more realistic Luna would make a good pair, if not who would be better suited for him?


	15. What a Girl Wants 15

Supper ended up, as usual, the buoyancy of the day was easily felt. Percy had gotten the change of department and would now be working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Molly and Arthur were in a great mood as was Bill and Fleur after their visits. Harry and Ginny were drawn in close enjoying a quiet conversation. Low and behold, Luna Lovegood was sitting at the end of the table by Hermione and Ron, again. Hermione smiled and greeted the girl, brightly. She was glad to see that she was happy and honestly, she was glad to see Ron happy, as well. He was one of her best friends, after all. Just because they had thought they had liked each other didn't mean anything.

After supper, everyone went to tend to their own affairs. Ron went on a walk with Luna while Harry and Ginny sat by the pond. Fleur and Bill went up to bed, they were tired and wanted to read. Molly and Arthur decided to turn in, enjoying a quiet evening. Percy went to his room to get ready for his new department. George had been the first to leave, swearing exhaustion. Hermione and Charlie were the only ones left, sitting at the table.

"You still haven't picked your owl," Charlie told her.

"I'm not picky and I don't care either way, you pick, and I'll be happy with either," Hermione refused to pick one way or another.

"I'll take the boy, you take the girl?" Charlie suggested.

"That's fine," she agreed, "let's go get acquainted, shall we?" Hermione stood to go inside. "With the owlets, I mean," she amended.

"Sure, you did, love," Charlie leaned in, "I will still be getting acquainted with you, further, too."

Hermione felt a shiver all the way down to her toes. She really thought that he would be her undoing. She went up to Charlie's room, where the owlets were, and waited for him to come in behind her. Hermione had never been in his room, technically it was an office before it was his new room. She looked around and saw his personality everywhere. He had pictures from Romania and a few of Hogwarts with Tonks. There were some of him playing quidditch and some from swimming in the pond, both featuring a shirtless version of Charlie.

"I need a couple like these," Hermione smirked wickedly at Charlie. She was finally going to go for what she wanted, no shame no game.

"You can copy one, if you'd like," Charlie told her not really paying attention to which pictures she indicated, he was busy with checking on their babies.

"I might," Hermione thought she had a better idea but wasn't going to tell Charlie that.

"What's that?" Charlie asked after he finished settling the owlets.

Hermione decided she would rather show him. She walked over to him, slowly, and reached for his hand. She pulled him close to her before hugging him, tightly. Charlie held her protectively, savoring the feel of having her in his hold. Hermione pulled back before tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the lips; when Charlie leaned down to accommodate her, she pulled his shirt up, over his head. He looked at her in surprise before a devilish grin played over his features.

"Trying to get me naked?" He accused.

"I wouldn't say that…" She trailed off as she ran her hands over his torso.

"Then what would you say?" He asked watching her eyes dance over him.

Hermione smiled at him and lead him over to his bed before pushing him down on it. She flicked her wand and his socks and shoes disappeared, revealing perfectly cleaned feet. After pushing him backward, Hermione climbed up to straddle his waist. She had rid herself of her shoes the same way as she had Charlie. Hermione leaned down slowly to kiss Charlie, taking her time to tease him all the more. After the way he had got her hot and bothered, that morning, Hermione was going to get some payback, if it was the last thing she did. She ran her hands over his beard and carded her fingers in his hair. Right before she was going to kiss him, she pulled on his hair making him tilt his head back. Charlie let out a low groan of pleasure and Hermione could feel his member spring to attention. Shocked, Hermione let go of his hair and sat up without kissing him. Charlie looked at her, his eyes dilated.

"You can't stop now, love," His voice caught in his throat. Hermione jumped off of him and walked slowly out the door. Charlie felt a stab in his chest, trying to figure out what spooked her. He growled to himself and scrubbed his hands roughly over his face. "Stupid!" he cursed himself, "foolish, take it slow, idiot," he told himself before taking a deep breath. He would calm down for a second and then go to Hermione and see what was wrong, he decided.

Suddenly, Hermione was jostling the bed, climbing back on top of him, he could smell her perfume. He took his hands down from his face and rested them on her thighs before he realized she had a camera. He grinned at her before asking what she planned on doing with it. When she grinned and stood up to take a picture, it became obvious. Hermione caught the picture as the camera spit it out and smiled at it.

"I'm going to need some of these to get through the school year," she admitted.

"Only if I get some," Charlie bargained.

"It depends on how you behave." She giggled as Charlie reached for the camera and she pulled it away.

Charlie sat up and grabbed his wand, making Hermione's eyes go wide, anticipating what he was going to do. He waved his wand, the door locked, the lights went out, and several lit candles appeared, on his desk, near the door. Hermione's stomach dropped out of her, she had never had anyone try to be romantic in any way for her. She heard a click and looked down to see that, somehow, Charlie had commandeered the camera and taken a picture of her. He set it on his side table before pulling Hermione down on top of him. She kissed him eagerly and had no second thoughts about pulling on his hair or biting his lower lip. She had realized quite quickly that a small pinch of pain was a turn on for Charlie. He held her tightly in place while grinding against her pelvis and Hermione barely caught herself scratching at his shoulders, being in the moment. She had butterflies in her stomach and could feel Charlie's bulge through their jeans. He reached up and slowly pulled her shirt off, savoring the moment. When he looked at her he saw her tattoo, he traced it with his hand until it disappeared below her Jeans.

"I told you it was an addiction," Charlie smirked.

Hermione was not content with being equal to Charlie, she wanted to be one step ahead of him, she reached down to unbutton his pants and then climbed off the bed to pull them off.

"I told you, you were trying to get me naked," Charlie said, propping a hand behind his head.

"Not really," Hermione grabbed the camera and took another picture of him. His eyes were smoldering and the look on his face made Hermione's stomach clench up. "I won't complain if it happens, though," she smiled with the delicious thought.

She set the camera back down before attacking Charlie again. She couldn't help how bad she wanted him and she couldn't seem to stop her body from wanting to be as near to him as possible. She licked his lower lip while pulling his hair, Hermione ground against the swelling in his boxes and felt Charlie respond even more. Obviously, Hermione had never made it this far, before, but she was sure that Charlie was rather large. The books she had read over the years indicated that average size was around six inches and what she was feeling could be six inches, but it could definitely be more, Hermione was leaning towards more. Charlie rolled her onto her back suddenly and took control. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers with it. He bit her lip and then gently bit down her jaw and chest before he reached her bra. He looked up at her before he licked her cleavage and then went on to nibble down her stomach. Hemione gasped when he licked her from right above the button on her jeans to her hipbone. He had given her butterflies from the one simple act. She looked down and her eyes met him, he reached up and grabbed her pants to unbutton them but raised an eyebrow in question. When Hermione cocked her head and raised her own eyebrow he smirked at her before kissing her stomach once more and undoing her jeans. Charlie got off the foot of his bed and grabbed the bottom of her pants below her heels before slowly and torturously pulling them down and off. Hermione had closed her eyes and slung an arm over them while trying to will time to stop, speed up, and slowdown; all at the same time. With the tiny click sounding from the camera she opened her eyes and put her arm down so she could glare at Charlie, the only problem was that he took another picture.

"You are gorgeous," Charlie told her looking up from his pictures and into her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself," she winked at him.

Charlie put the camera down only to pick up one of Hermione's feet. He rubbed it for a long moment and felt her relax in his embrace. He moved his way up to her calve and gave it some attention. He switched to the other foot, her tattoo started at her ankle and went all the way up to the top of her ribs. It was a beautiful piece that had a lot of black but had a lot of purple splashed into it, also. There were roses and a time-turner, an eye, a quill that was writing in cursive with purple ink and much more. Charlie was enthralled with the piece and couldn't keep his hands off it. He moved his massage up to Hermione's thigh and felt her shift a bit. Charlie looked up to see her eyes were closed, he grabbed his wand and performed a couple of quick spells before putting it down and continuing rubbing her thigh. Charlie went to her other thigh but couldn't stop looking at her tattoo. Charlie moved to her lower stomach and kissed it while rubbing his hands over her stomach to her hips. Hermione bit her lip and froze for a moment, Charlie had found a turn on spot. He smirked at the thought before rolling her over, suddenly.

She started to protest until his hands found her again. He started down at her feet, again, and worked his way up. By the time he made it to the back of her thighs, Charlie was straining uncomfortably against his boxer briefs. He continued up to her firm bum. She was wearing modest boy-short type underwear, unfortunately for her and fortunately for Charlie, they were light grey, and he could see the arousal he was causing her. He pretended, for her sake, not to notice, yet… He placed a small bite at the edge of her lacey panties, on a firm cheek, and chuckled when she jumped. He moved to her lower back and could feel knots for days. She had probably never relaxed a day in her life, until just recently, and she was still learning how to do that. He grabbed his wand, once more, and summoned some massaging oils that he used to use at the sanctuary in Romania. If they could help him, after dealing with dragons, they could help Hermione. He spent a bit of time on her back and shoulders, by the time he made it to her arms Hemione was like putty. She had moved her hair out of his way but, other than that, she hadn't moved a muscle. He could hear the little sighs and moans that she gave every now and again, they did nothing to help his rock-hard problem. By the time he made it to Hermione's hands and fingers, he was almost surprised that she was still awake. Charlie gently moved her hair, further off her neck, and kissed her sweetly by her ear.

"I'm surprised that you're still awake."

"Were you trying to get rid of me?" Hermione acted scandalized.

"No, I just think your back has probably never felt better" Charlie nuzzled her neck.

"Honestly, it hasn't. I don't know if I can move," she laughed contentedly.

"I might prefer that," Charlie rolled her back over to her side, "I can keep you here, longer."

"You can keep me here as long as you like."

"Don't tempt me, I'll never leave this room again, given the chance," Charlie admitted while tracing her tattoo, gently.

"That tickles," Hermione squirmed.

"I can fix that," he told her.

Charlie pushed her onto her back and moved between her legs. He ground into her as he ran his hands over her. He traced his fingers along the top of her bra before reaching underneath her to undo the hooks.

"Is it okay if I take this off?" Charlie asked for permission before taking anything up to the next level.

"Yeah." Hermione breathed. She was nervous, he was fixing to see what only one other man had seen before, ironically Josh was just piercing them and not looking at them for anything special.

"Holy dragons breath," Charlie's eyes went wide when he saw the piercings. "When did you do this?"

"Today," Hermione was nervous, did he like them or not. "Do you hate them?"

"I absolutely," Charlie looked between them and her face, "think that they are hotter than a dragon's fire." He finished. "You might give me a heart attack if you keep surprising me like this. Warn me now if there's anything else I need to know." Charlie had an evil glint in his eye telling her that he was fishing for more information.

"I guess that's for me to know and you to ponder," She used one of her dad's favorite lines.

"I guess I'll just have to worm it out of you."

Charlie leaned down to suck on one of her piercings. Hermione was shocked at the feel of his warm, moist tongue on her nipple. It felt nothing like she had imagined it would and made her wonder what his tongue would feel like if he licked her somewhere else. He cheeks flushed between the feeling that she was receiving and the thoughts she was having. She ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and arched her back into him. She started to moan before she quickly bit her lip, she didn't want someone to hear her. She felt Charlie's laugh against her and gasped at the vibration it sent through her nipple and to her core. She could feel that she was getting extremely wet.

"I put a silencing charm on the room," Charlie told her, "no one will hear you when I make you scream," he told her wickedly while looking in her eyes.

"What makes you so confident that you can accomplish that?"

"You are incredibly responsive," Charlie licked her other nipple roughly, smiling when she gasped and emphasized his point. "I will have you not only screaming but I'll also have you begging for more."

"And what do I get if you fail to do that?" Hermione asked, it wasn't that she didn't believe him, she just wanted to rile him up. She had learned just how much Charlie affected her physically, the first time they had kissed, and she knew he would turn her into nothing more than a puddle if that was what he wanted to do.

"I guess you'll have to tell me what you want, should I fail," he raised his eyebrow.

"When you fail, I will decide what I want, then," she challenged him.

Charlie growled at her and grabbed her hands before pinning them above her head. He used his other to start tweaking her nipple and to torture her with her turn on spot by her hip. He moved slowly down her torso biting and sucking on her, occasionally leaning back up to like her nipples when he made it to her panties he kissed along the top from one side to the other before nibbling her through them. Charlie sat back on his heels and took a deep breath while running his fingers over his face and through his hair.

"Ignore the bet," Charlie told her. "I really don't care about it, at all. I care about you and your feelings. I want you to think about this, about the next step. If you want to stop here and stay where we are I'm fine with that. Hell, I'm more than fine with that, I'm enjoying this immensely." Charlie gestured to his erection. "I want you to tell me if you want to go further or not. If you want me to take your panties off or if you want me to leave them on. I need an honest answer, not what you think I want to hear." Charlie looked into her eyes trying to search for a clue.

"What are you talking about?" She asked Charlie.

"Do you wan-"

"Charlie," she cut him off, "Of course I want this, I have for a time. I will tell you no, if I ever get to a point where I don't want to go further, I will tell you to wait, if I need a second, I will speak up and let you know what I need."

"Are you sure you-"

"If you don't do it, I will," Hermione cut him off again.

"I might just have to get you going more often, I like you bossing me around," Charlie winked at her.

"You're a cheeky little thing," Hermione noted.

"I wouldn't say I'm little, by any means," Charlie gave a sly grin while glancing down.

"I'm sure they all say that," Hermione shot back.

"Guess I'll just have to prove it," Charlie challenged her, "first I have something more important to take care of."

Charlie was on the prowl. He leaned over her to give her a soft, lingering kiss before he climbed off the end of the bed. Charlie took his time pulling Hermione's panties, he hooked his fingers in either side and slid them all the way down while trailing his fingers on the outsides of her thighs and calves. He kept eye contact the whole time, making sure this was what she really wanted. When she pulled her feet free of the garment, Charlie finally took his first look at a naked Hermione Granger. She was beautiful. She had her two tattoos and her two piercings, other than that, the only thing she wore was a

"You are a piece of art," Charlie tumbled out.

Charlie started at her foot, licking, biting, and kissing his way up. He made it to her knee and she was trembling, when he started on the insides of her thighs she was panting and gasping. He worked slowly and methodologically up her until he got to the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere else. He looked up to see if Hermione was looking and the sight was exquisite. She had bit her lip and was heavy-lidded waiting on him to make the next move. Charlie slowly stuck his tongue out and licked her from her opening to her clit. I was then that a small series of events took place. Hemione threw her head back, gasping and Charlie jumped, realizing that she had a secret that he had just found...

"When did this one happen?" Charlie asked her and gave her another slow lick. When she didn't respond Charlie waited a moment. "I won't continue until you answer me, love," Charlie's hot breath washed over her.

"I um, I got it on our shopping trip," she confessed

"Thank you," Charlie rewarded her.

He went back to paying sole attention to her instead of their conversation. Hermione could feel him playing with her piercing. It was a vertical clitoris piercing or a vch as they had called it in the shop. He was blatantly teasing her, between his hot breath, his wet tongue, and his soft lips, Hermione was going crazy. She had never felt anything like this and was quickly learning that was the way that it was with Charlie. She could feel her muscles tightening and her face flushing, if she hadn't read her novels she would have no idea what was going on. She had tried before but had never been able to get herself to an orgasm, she was to 'in her head' she guessed. Charlie reached under her thighs and clamped his arms around her thighs, to keep her still. She was moving around quite a bit and moving her head side to side in her pleasure. Charlie flattened his tongue out and gave her several long, firm, strokes. She practically squeaked in response. He focused on her clit, flicking back and forth quickly. She was shaking in his arms and gasping for breath, occasionally he would hear her breath catch in her throat and she would stop breathing for a moment. Charlie was losing himself in the moment almost as much as Hermione was lost. He knew she was close and he wanted her over the edge if it was the last thing he did. He let go of one of her thighs and held her in place with the other. She was struggling away from his mouth as much as she was struggling to stay. He inserted his middle finger in her, slowly, until it was fully submerged into her. He slowly pulled it out twisting side to side and repeated the motion while licking Hermione's clit with more and more pressure. She was starting to get louder and louder the closer she got to her orgasm. Charlie couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten finding a woman that was so responsive to his touch. In to time at all Hermione started bucking her hips while pulling his hair. He was incredibly turned on by her reactions and when she screamed his name he almost lost it.

Hermione hit the peak hard and fast, her whole body convulsed rapidly for quite a length of time. She felt waves of pleasure wash over her body to the point that she couldn't breathe. Her vision started going dark before she closed her eyes. Hermione had been gripping Charlie's hair quite roughly until she suddenly didn't have the strength.

"Love, talk to me," Charlie was in her ear. "Babe, I need you to talk to me."

"What?" Hermione had tried to understand why Charlie was suddenly trying to get her to talk.

"Babe, can you talk to me?"

"About what?" Hermione was a bit tired and fuzzy after the orgasm Charlie had just given her.

"Darlin', you've been out for a few minutes," Charlie told her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned, too tired to open her eyes.

"I mean, you passed out in the middle of your orgasm. How are you feeling?" Do I need to get you something?" Charlie was clearly worried about Hermione.

"I don't think that's possible," Hermione had never heard of anyone passing out from an orgasm and she thought that is something that she would have heard about in the dormitory from the other girls. Then again, guys like Charlie Weasley didn't walk the halls of Hogwarts, if only she could have got that lucky.

"I didn't think it was but you just proved it is," Charlie was still talking in her ear. Hermione shivered at the feel of him against her, the sound of his voice in her ear, and the rumble of his voice. Charlie picked her up and put her under the blanket with him. He cuddled up to her and slid his leg in between hers when his thigh encountered her she gasped and jumped away. "Are you alright?" Charlie froze.

"Yeah," Hermione couldn't believe how sensitive she was after her orgasm. Charlie had to have been right, she must have passed out from pleasure. "I'm just incredibly sensitive to being touched, right now," she admitted. She felt Charlie vibrating with his laughter while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm not making fun of you, love, I promise. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you here, in my arms." Charlie cuddled her from her side to avoid making her jump away, again.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Hermione asked while she was recuperating.

"I think so."

"What do you mean, you think so?" Hermione questioned. "Haven't you ever slept with someone?"

"Yeah, haven't yo-" Charlie cut himself off, "Hermione Granger are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Hermione was still in a cloudy state of mind. If she hadn't been she might have been embarrassed to answer him. When Charlie didn't say anything Hermione finally opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't fathom that you have never let anyone talk you into bed, as responsive as you are," Charlie told her. "Not like I think you should just jump into bed with someone but that you obviously enjoyed that, a moment ago."

"I did enjoy it, very much. However, I cannot see myself sleeping with some little boy with no brains or maturity. I

need more than just my sexual needs being met, I need someone who can carry an intelligent conversation." Hermione could never imagine herself with any of the blokes in her year or even the couple years before her, Charlie had been the first man that she could see herself able to last any length of time with. He was definitely a man, she thought, he hadn't even tried to get her to reciprocate what he had done for her. He had just tried to cuddle her, after, something the girls in her year had been annoyed that the boys they slept with would never do. Charlie was nothing short of a dream come true.

"I'm glad that I can be of assistance to you." Charlie actually looked pleased. "So, what's the furthest you've gone? Before tonight, I mean," he elaborated.

"I've never done anything before you," Hermione admitted, quickly. It was supposed to be like ripping a band-aid off.

"What?" Charlie had obviously heard her but was looking at her in surprise.

"No one else has ever caught my attention the way you have," Hermione told him. "I mean, I thought I liked Ron for almost a year but then I met you and realized that he wasn't the one. He's one of my best friends but he's not considerate of my feelings, the way he should be if we were going to be together. He doesn't like to learn about anything but quidditch and, now, about becoming an auror. He will never challenge anything I say. I've had conversations with you where I learn something. If you think I'm wrong, you tell me in a way that isn't condescending. You have never belittled me or made me feel less in any way, except for when I didn't think you saw me in the way I wanted you to." Hermione laughed and ran her fingers down her face. A few weeks ago she would have bet money that she would never be here in Charlie's bed, post orgasm, and talking about why she was still a virgin.

"I'm glad it was me, then," Charlie rolled above her, holding himself up, to kiss her deeply.

"I am, too," Hermione told him, reaching up to hold his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes before pulling him down, onto her, making up her mind.

Hermione ran her hands down him before flipping over on top of him. She pinned his hands above him for a moment before kissing him roughly.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep that up," Charlie warned her.

"I feel like you're a little overdressed," Hermione hinted. "I think we need to take care of that."

"Hermione, I only have so much self-control."

"I don't want self-control, tonight, I want you," She told the man beneath her.

"You don't know what you're asking," Charlie choked out.

"Actually, I do. I've wanted this for a while and I know that you'll take care of me," Hermione had complete confidence in Charlie.

Hermione flung the blanket back on the bed and crawled back to pull Charlie's silky, boxer briefs off of him. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, she had seen pictures of the male anatomy, but they had been purely for educational purposes. Now, she was staring at a naked man that she, not only could but, would be touching. He had been turned on for a while, now, but was standing straight up. Almost straight up, he curved to Hermione's left, a bit. Hermione crawled up the bed, leisurely, taking her time. She reached out to touch him and to get acquainted with his impressive length. He was definitely larger than average, and Hermione was a bit nervous about it. She had heard her dorm mates complain about guys being too small and too large, she wasn't sure what qualified as the 'too large' part, that she was worried about. Hermione sat back on her heels, beside Charlie, he had his hands behind his head and laid still to watch her. She ran her hand from his base to his tip and came away with precum on her hand. She reached back down and took him in both hands, while spreading the moisture over his erection, and ran her hands up and down his length a few times, until she heard him hiss out a breath, between his teeth.

"What feels good to you and what doesn't?" Hermione asked in concern.

"As long as you don't just yank too hard on me or rub me around while your hands are completely dry I'll be fine. It only hurts if you have nothing to break the friction, which is why women get wet, it wouldn't feel good if we were both dry. Precum helps with that, too. Lube is always a good option, especially for the first time or for a little extra. There are a bunch of kinds to choose from, muggle or wizard. I prefer wizard brands, they do the job without taking away part of the feeling. Muggle kinds work well but they can dull how much you feel." Charlie figured there was probably a lot that Hermione didn't know about wizard world when it came to sex and the things that were used with it.

"Do you happen to have any kind of lube?" Hermione asked nervously

"I do," Charlie reached into a drawer and grabbed the bottle he had. "This one is strictly a lube, nothing special about it. I wasn't sure if we would get here or if we would need it, but I wanted to be prepared and I also didn't want to grab one you absolutely hated. As well as you react to me, it might be good that I got one that doesn't have any extra stimulation."

"Can I have some?" Hermione asked.

Charlie unscrewed the cap and took the protective seal off, proving that it was brand new. When he put the cap back on, he flipped it open and waited for Hermione to stick her hand out. He put a small pea-sized amount on her hand and closed the lid.

"You won't need much," He told her. He wasn't going to let her get him off with her hands, for the first time.

Hermione spent a few minutes exploring Charlie, marveling at the fact that she could feel every vein, ridge, and tendon on his penis. The lube made her hands glide over him but was also like it wasn't even there. Charlie was having a tough time with laying still and not flipping Hermione over the second that she touched him. He knew that she needed to be comfortable with him before they moved on. Charlie finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to start on the top or the bottom?" He was blunt and to the point but he wanted Hemione to answer him honestly.

"Which do you think would be easier for me?" She asked him, trustingly.

"Bottom," Charlie flipped her onto her back, faster than she realized what was happening. It'll make it easier to adjust for you. Any bloke that doesn't know what he's doing or doesn't take his time can ruin the experience for a woman, virgin or not. I will take my time but I expect you to do your part and tell me what you need from me at any given time, even if that means stopping." Charlie looked into her eyes. "I promise you that I won't get mad or be upset if you need to stop for a minute or even to stop and try again on a different day."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "I guess I should have thought about this earlier but I don't have a condom."

"Hermione, wizards don't use condoms with witches. We don't get infections unless we are sleeping with a muggle and go about it without performing our protective charms, even then we have cures for them." Charlie had actually studied the differences between both cultures when it came to sex-related topics and he was now glad he had.

"I haven't ever tried to use a contraceptive charm on myself. I don't know if it will work, I'm worried about pregnancy, not STD's or STI's." Hermione admitted. She knew about how medically advanced the wizarding world was.

"Have you ever tried to cast one?" Charlie asked.

"No, I've only read up on them."

"Try to cast on and tell me if you feel anything or not when you do," Charlie handed Hermione her wand.

"I feel a warm feeling in my stomach," Hermione told him after trying the charm.

"Congratulations, you got it right on the first try," Charlie smiled at her.

"I'm surprised, I'm a bit nervous."

"Do you want to wait for another time?" Charlie checked with her.

"No, I want to do this. I want to do it, tonight, with you." Hermione wasn't going to change her mind or chicken out.

"Tell me anything you need, stop, freeze, softer, shallower, whatever it is, okay?" Charlie wanted to make sure everything was as perfect as possible.

"Okay," Hermione confirmed.

Charlie leaned in to kiss Hermione, he wanted to get her worked back up. He teased her with his tongue while he ran a hand down her. He circled her nipple before flicking his finger over it a few times. Charlie continued his southern path and ran his nail over her stomach, from below her bellybutton outward toward her hipbone. Hermione gasped into his mouth and jumped at the butterfly feeling he had given her, yet again. Charlie finally reached her folds and found her sopping wet. He inserted a finger and slowly pumped into her. Hermione moaned when Charlie added a second finger. He was a decent sized guy and had large hands, Hermione was already being stretched a bit with just two fingers, but Charlie knew she still had a little to go. Charlie took his time relaxing her by being gentle and by keeping her stimulated. Charlie had done all that he could do and after a short amount of time, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want this, Hermione?"

"Yes, Charlie, please." Hermione looked, pleadingly, into his eyes.

Charlie went back to kissing Hermione. He put his thumb on her clit, after wetting it with her juices, and slowly rubbed it. He didn't want to overstimulate her for a second time, that night, but wanted her to feel good and be relaxed. Charlie slowly put pressure on her and slowly his head entered her. He paused for a moment before pushing forward ever so slightly and then pulling back out. Charlie kept up the process for a few minutes, slowly working more and more of himself into Hermione. He was almost fully in her when he started taking longer, strokes. He kept kissing and biting her while playing with her clit. Charlie was surprised to feel Hermione scratching his back. She was breathless and highly aroused, Charlie was having a difficult time holding her hips still, he didn't want her to buck up and hurt herself by taking him too deeply. He was over nine inched the last time he had measured but that had been for a dare in his sixth year and he hadn't been finished growing at that point. A few minutes later he finally felt his pelvis against Hermione's and slowly rocked his hips side to side to get her better accustomed to his size. He heard Hermione moan, loudly, and knew she liked the way he was stimulating her. He kept rocking side to side but finally released her hips to give her the freedom to go after her own pleasure. She bit his shoulder roughly while scratching his back and thrusting her hips to meet his.

"I'm so close," Hermione whined before moaning.

They were both covered in sweat from exertion. Charlie made sure to keep the clitoral stimulation while he thrust into her as gently as he could. Hermione's thrusts got more and more erratic as her breathing became more labored. Charlie bent his head over her shoulder and tried to keep an even pace, knowing that if he changed the pace it could ruin everything. Hermione turned to press her ear close to Charlie's mouth and nose, she wanted to feel his breath on her and hear his efforts. Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders and scratched down his back as she started her release. She bit his shoulder, again, but was still screaming out and was no longer able to thrust her hips. Charlie held her tightly while continuing his rhythm. He nibbled on her ear kept rubbing her clit, he didn't want her orgasm shortened by anything so he held off on his own, as long as he could. He felt her coming down, starting to relax but also spasming at his thrusts, and he finally allowed himself his own earthshattering orgasm. About halfway through his release Hermione started orgasming, again. When he finished, Charlie slowed his thrusts down to slowly let Hermione fall from her high.

"I don't think I'll be able to move for a week," Hermione told him.

"If I did my job right you won't," Charlie told her. "However, I'll massage you later so you'll be able to."

"Won't that just lead to us doing this all over again?" Hermione teased sleepily.

"If I'm incredibly lucky, but probably not, I don't want you to be too sore," he cautioned.

"Then we'll have to do this often enough that I don't get sore," Hermione mumbled to him.

"Scourgify," Charlie had grabbed his wand and cleaned them both up. "I'll set my alarm, so you can sleep in here, but you need to hit the bathroom and grab something to put on in the morning," He warned. "It's just after ten and since no one has come to look for you, yet, you'll be fine in here for the night."

Charlie gave her a shirt to sneak to her room across the hall. She changed into shorts and a shirt before throwing his shirt back, through the crack in the door, at him. She raced to the bathroom and took care of her needs as quickly as possible, so she could head back. She locked her room on the way by and took a spot on the bed while Charlie took his turn in the bathroom. By the time he returned she was almost asleep. He climbed into bed and locked his door. He extinguished the candles and then the last thing she heard was him using the spell 'finite' and she wondered what spell he had been using, that he was canceling. Before she could ask, she was asleep.

Sorry about the wait, I didn't have internet while at my families house so I'm hoping that 6,817 words will help that injustice.

Like always, let me know what you think.


	16. Always Wake Me Like This 16

Hermione awoke, early, feeling very content. It took a slow moment before she realized that she had an arm wrapped around her waist, the events of the night before came flooding back. Hermione smiled in contented bliss for a moment before she realized why she had awoken. Hermione lifted Charlie's arm and slowly slid out of bed to race to the bathroom. A few minutes later, when she snuck back in with her wand lighting her way, she made to get back in bed. Charlie's alarm clock was only reading a quarter to five. Before she ended the Lumos, Hermione saw her camera laying on the nightstand and saw a stack of pictures next to it. She stood there going through them and realized what Charlie had done for her. The first few pictures were the ones that they had taken but after there were shots of him massaging her thighs, him kissing her stomach while she arched her back and bit her lip, him biting her bum with a smirk when she jumped. They were all just a couple seconds long for each picture, but they brought a smile to her face. He was massaging her back and Hermione couldn't help a small chuckle seeing his stiffy in the photograph. Then he was moving her hair, kissing her neck, running his fingers along the edge of her bra while grinding into her, his reaction to her piercings and then him playing with her piercings. Hermione pulling his hair while pushing her breasts to him, the way they stared at each other while taunting each other and betting if he could make her scream or not. Him sitting back asking permission to take her panties off. The trail he had kissed up her, the look on his face when he found her vch piercing. Him eating her out and her passing out. On and on the pictures went, Hermione looked through every last one before she climbed back into bed with a smile on her face.

It was now five in the morning and Hermione knew the alarm was set for just before six. She was supposed to sneak back to her room before anyone woke up. Hermione tried to sneak back into Charlie's hold but the next thing she knew he was pinning her down beneath him while gently nibbling on her neck.

"Good morning, love." Charlie rumbled in his morning voice

He kissed her neck once before getting up and taking a turn in the bathroom. When he returned her re-warded the door and climbed back in beside Hermione.

"Thank you for the pictures," Hermione whispered to him.

"You're welcome, however, I expect a copy of them, too," Charlie told her kissing her temple

"I guess I could manage that," Hermione teased him.

"You better, if not I'll be forced to just take more," Charlie threatened her.

"I might enjoy it," Hermione smirked back as she stretched and yawned.

"I know you would." Charlie reached out and grabbed her drawing her close to him. "Am I ruining your sleep schedule, yet?"

"Not as much as I wish you were," Hermione admitted.

She shivered when Charlie breathed into her ear. He made her feel so many things in such a short amount of time that she wondered how I was possible. Charlie rolled Hermione on top of him and pulled her shirt up and off. He pulled her down to his bare chest to keep her warm and kissed her thoroughly. Hermione enjoyed kissing Charlie, but she quickly began squirming against him. She wanted more. Grinding her hips to his and biting his lip, Hermione made sure he knew exactly what she wanted. When Charlie pulled away and bit her shoulder Hermione gasped. He didn't bit her hard enough to hurt, just enough to intensify what she was feeling. Hermione's world flipped upside down and Charlie was on top of her. He reached out for his wand and waved it a couple times. Hermione grabbed her stomach subconsciously when the warmth from the contraceptive spell went through her. Her slid her shorts off of her.

"I'm going to make you lose your voice from screaming," Charlie told her while taking his shorts off.

"We have less than an hour, let's save the bets for when we have more time." Hermione giggled at him.

"Suit yourself." Charlie shrugged.

Charlie crawled back up the bed and lowered himself between her thighs, he kissed and licked the inside of one until he got to the crease of her thigh and then did the same to the other. Hermione was restless and was pulling Charlie's hair in anticipation. She was craving him so badly and wanted him in every way she could get him and couldn't help wiggling around. Charlie kissed her, making her hips jerked upwards to meet his face. He laughed lightly against her before he got down to business. He tortured her with slow, meticulous, licks and long, drawn out, kisses. Hermione felt like she was going to explode from sexual tension and from not quite being able to be satisfied. Charlie purposefully kept her from being able to get where she wanted to be. Finally, when Hermione thought she might cry and was whimpering, Charlie started giving her more of what she wanted. He inserted two fingers and focused on kissing her clit. He sucked on it, licked it, and even nibbled with his lips. Charlie slowly increased the pressure and the speed until Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore. Her face started flushing and her breath caught, she was right on the edge. Hermione's legs were trembling, and she was suddenly on her toes. Charlie pumped his fingers steadily and kept his ministrations on her clit as even as he could with her shaking. Hermione screamed out when she finally crashed over the wall, her legs tensed, even more, lifting her higher on her toes, pushing her more firmly against Charlie's mouth. He took it in stride and kept her at the peak of her orgasm as long as he could. When Hermione started dropping off, Charlie slowed his thrusts and his licking. Hermione had small jerks, she couldn't control, at the pleasure. When Hermione finally relaxed enough that she was no longer holding herself up on her tiptoes Charlie's tongue finally came to a stop. He kissed her clit once more before slowly moving up her body.

Hermione was exhausted but was also pleased that she hadn't passed out, like the first time. She laid still with a sated smile while Charlie kissed a trail up her stomach. He sucked on her nipples and couldn't believe that she could go from completely satisfied to craving more in less than a second. Charlie gave her other nipple a turn before hissing over her collarbone and then up her neck. When he finally went to kiss her, Hermione flipped him to his back and startled him. She leaned forward to kiss him and, simultaneously, positioned him at her entrance. Thanks to the attention he had already given her and the orgasm she had just had, Hermione was wet and able. She slowly leaned back, taking him in inch by inch. Charlie leaned his head back with his eyes closed. She went leisurely so that it wouldn't hurt but also to give Charlie a bit of payback. When she finally reached the end Charlie hissed out a breath and reached up to grab her hips, holding her in place. He tilted his head back down and looked her in the eyes. Charlie relaxed his grip on her and Hermione took control, she lifted herself up slowly and dropped back down. It didn't take very long at all until she had sped her pace up. She felt good, being in control, and wanted to keep going. Her thighs were pleasantly burning but thanks to all of her late night runs she was able to keep going. Admittedly she had missed more nights lately than she cared to, but she would rather spend time with Charlie, anyway. Hermione began to realize the way she leaned affected the way everything felt after she had leaned down to kiss Charlie. She leaned a bit to one side and then the other just to experiment with the feel of it. Hermione leaned back and gasped in shock, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, it felt like heaven just got even better. She felt Charlie chuckle underneath her and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Rest your hands on my thighs," Charlie instructed her.

"What?" She was confused for a moment, lust fogging her brain.

"Lean back and rest your hands on my thighs. You'll be able to hold the position better and get the angle you want," He told her simply.

Hermione listened and was moaning a second later. Charlie was thrusting up gently to meet each of her thrusts and was able to help Hermione keep her rhythm with his hands still on her hips.

"I'm so close," Hermione groaned. "I'm literally right there," she couldn't help whimpering.

"We'll get you there, love. I'll make you scream again." Charlie promised her.

That was all Hermione needed to hear and she was screaming out Charlie's name. Charlie flipped her over and started thrusting into her steadily, he could finally reach her to touch her. He tugged her hair gently with one hand and played with her nipple with the other. He was right behind her with his orgasm just seconds later. He came hard and could barely keep himself up off of Hermione, let alone breathe. When he finished he rolled them back over and pulled Hermione on top of him. He ran his hands over her hair, smoothing it down while they both caught their breath.

"I think you need to tell me good morning, like this, every morning," Hermione giggled.

"I will if I have anything to say about it," Charlie growled into her ear.

They laid like that for a while before Charlie made Hermione get up to get started on a shower before anyone else could wake up and see her walking out of his room. He dropped the wards and silencing spells before she could reach the door. Hermione looked back before she left and raced back over for another quick kiss.

"Good morning, babe." She flirted with a twinkle in her eyes

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I'm in the final week of my first semester of college, so it's hectic. I have one test left and I'll be done for about a month. I got 11,271 readers on this story for November. I'm pretty impressed with that and really want to try to beat that this month. I got 61 favorites and 152 followers, so I'd also like to beat that. 15 chapters, last month and 37,071 words, I'm going to see what I can so about doing more and getting better each month.

ALSO

amandamurphy85

MrsCharlesWeasley

biggestfangirlever

Black Banshee

Cat

SeaWitch225

sodasgirl1

Fatalromance

billweasley07

MrsEdwardCullen13

AND

guest

Thank you all so much for your reviews this last month you have no idea how much I lit up every time I saw an email pop up saying I had a review. I really love all of my readers and appreciate your effort to show me that I'm not wasting my time.


	17. Date Night 17

Friday slipped by and the next thing everyone knew it was time to turn in early in preparation for another big weekend at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione slept in her own bed but was pleased to wake early enough to have tea in the kitchen, alone with Charlie. When Hermione got to the bottom of her cup she jumped up, quite suddenly, and ran to her room. When she came back, a moment later, she was flipping through a few pages of a book while Charlie looked on, smiling from behind his cup.

"An anchor is a lucky symbol. Success in business, stable love. If blurred or indistinct just the reverse." Hermione read off to him. "So that's what you were getting at, not just good luck but also success in love." She couldn't keep the smile off her face, even if she didn't hold much stock in divination. "Yours is a dragon," Hermione laughed, "that's fitting for you." Scanning her finger down a few pages she found it. "Large and sudden changes."

"I'd say that's pretty fitting, it's been nothing but change in the last year," Charlie rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling at Hermione.

They started on breakfast, a new weekend morning routine, and soon had everything ready as they were joined by the rest of the family. After breakfast was over, they all apparated to the shop and got to work. The weekend was flying by in a blur and Hermione was happy to be in the shop. George was finally looking happier than he had since Fred had passed away. On Sunday afternoon a small girl came in by herself and looked around. When Hermione asked if she could help her she told her that he was looking for someone in particular.

"Who would that be?" She tried to grasp what the girl needed.

"Mr. Weasley, of course." The little girl responded.

"Well, there are actually six Mr. Weasley's here, today. I'm assuming you probably mean George, the owner, though," Hermione said.

"Yes, it's pertinent that I talk to him." The small girl was looking around while trying to still be polite. She twisted her fingers in her hands, nervously, and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, dear, if you'll excuse me I can go get him but can you tell me who I should say has come calling?"

"Lucy, Lucy Macmillan."

"Do you have an older brother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lucy stated simply but didn't elaborate further.

Hermione went off to find George and was able to return with him quickly. Lucy had begun to look at a few products while she waited and jumped when George greeted her.

"Hello, Lucy."

"Hello," She spun around and suddenly her eyes were welling with tears.

"What can I help you out with today?" George asked her quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you," Lucy told him with a catch in her throat. "You saved my brother, he said you didn't realize it but you did. You were fighting and Rowle had Ernie cornered in an alcove, but you stunned him while you were running by. You didn't see my brother, but he said that Rowle was threatening to kill him slowly. You saved him from that. He married his girlfriend in June and now they're pregnant. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be having my nephews." Lucy told him in a rush.

"I'm glad to hear that." George told the girl "So you're getting nephews, how many?"

"Two, they're due at the end of April, the Doctor said that twins usually come early, though."

"That's true, my brother and I were two weeks early." George was having a hard time talking.

"I'm sorry," Lucy told him. "I really hope they grow up to be something like you. My brother has told me stories about you and Fred and he hopes that his sons will look up to you." Lucy threw her arms around George. "I know I do, you're a hero." She whispered as her tears spilled over.

Hermione caught herself having to wipe her eyes at the exchange. She looked up to see that all of the Weasley's had gathered around. Arthur was holding Molly, who was also crying, Bill was holding Fleurs hand, looking solemn. Ron and Percy stood quietly looking like they were proud of their brother. And Charlie was looking at Hermione silently asking if she was okay. She managed a watery smile and wiped her eyes again. She loved George and knew that as much as he had been hurting that this would be a huge step to helping him heal. Ernie walked in and immediately saw what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to wait for a better time to come talk to you," Ernie said quietly. "You saved my life and because of that I got to marry my best friend, Megan Jones, she was in our year." Ernie gestured at Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "We're having twins, I feel like it's a bit of fate. Like destiny is trying to make sure I never forget how lucky I am. I want to say thank you. If there is ever anything I can do for you I want you to let me know." He let his sister grab his hand.

"Thank you, I'm glad you told me." George smiled

Lucy and Ernie went on to shop and everyone got back to work. Megan came in and shopped with them and after they paid all of the Weasley's bid them goodbye.

"Oi, Ernie," George said. "I know something you can do."

"What's that?" Ernie said, turning around.

"Make sure they get into pranking early," George told him seriously.

"Already ahead of you," Ernie held up his bag, "this stuff is to get them started," he smiled at George.

"Good, come back and get them more, soon," George grinned.

The day moved on with everyone's hearts thoroughly warmed. Charlie and Hermione decided to give George and Verity a week off and spent the days working together in the store. They kept busy but found a few minutes here and there to talk to each other or to steal a few kisses. In the evenings they restocked the store and drug their feet as long as they could, before going home. Hermione would go for her run and shower then they would eat together before going to bed. Some nights Hermione would sneak into Charlie's room and the nights that she didn't he snuck into hers. By the middle of the week, they had a perfect routine down. By Saturday they were kind of sad to see their days together come to an end but were also glad to know that they had managed to give George and Verity a much-needed break. They sat drinking their tea when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen to join them earlier than usual.

"You two should be having a lie in," Molly scolded them.

"I can't sleep in very often," Hermione admitted. "Besides, it really wasn't too bad at the shop, it has been kind of relaxing to be working.

"I agree, it's nice to get out and do something productive. Don't get me wrong, I love being home and playing quidditch but I'm glad to do something." Charlie agreed.

"I understand that," Mrs. Weasley said as she whipped up breakfast.

The whole family came down for breakfast and once again they all made their way to the shop to get started. Business was still up but the family could tell that it had slowed down and that most families had already finished their school shopping. The weekend slipped by as the last few had. The last full week of break was pretty calm, the boys and Ginny played quidditch every day and Hermione laid out sunbathing and reading either her school books or her novels disguised as textbooks. She caught Charlie staring on several occasions and couldn't help the smile she would wear afterward. They spent the warmer afternoons playing in the pond or laying out in the shade of the apple orchard. Charlie started joining Hermione on her nightly run and they soon found they were both very competitive. They would see who could run the fastest or the longest, the rest of the family soon got used to seeing them coming in only to collapse on the kitchen floor after getting a glass of water.

The weekend came upon them and on Sunday morning Hermione came down to see that Charlie wasn't down, yet. She got their tea ready and waited a few minutes before starting breakfast. By the time Mrs. Weasley joined her and they finished Charlie still wasn't down. Hermione went to check on him when he was the only one missing. When she opened his door, he was nowhere to be seen and the bathroom was empty. Hermione started to panic a bit and raced back downstairs.

"Has anyone seen Charlie, not in his room or the bathroom," Hermione asked.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," George said in a suspicious manner.

"George Weasley, is there something we should know?" Hermione interrogated him.

"No, not yet." He smiled and went back to his breakfast.

When everyone had finished eating without another word, except Hermione who hadn't touched her food, everyone started to leave. Charlie walked in the door as his parents were walking out.

"Where have you been?" Hermione was a bit scared.

"I had a couple errands," Charlie told her.

"We're going to be late to the shop if we don't hurry," Hermione was a bit upset but not at Charlie. She was upset about how worried she was about him being gone. It hit her that this year was going to be harder than she thought, being away from Charlie shot her nerves.

"We're not working today. Eat and then we have a couple things to do." Charlie instructed.

Hermione wanted to skip breakfast, but she knew Charlie would never let her get away with that. When she got up Charlie handed her a bag and told her to go get dressed. Hermione opened the bag in her room and found a complete outfit for the day, shredded skinnies, black boots, a red V-neck t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Hermione had no idea what they were doing but threw some makeup on and went down to the kitchen to find it empty. She turned when she heard Charlie coming down the stairs and forgot to breathe for a moment. He was wearing some faded, fraying jeans that were slung low on his hips over black boots and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He looked like a model walking down a catwalk. Hermione could see how defined his chest was, through the shirt, and really just wanted to jump him then and there; she settled for a chaste kiss and asked what they were doing.

"You'll find out soon enough," Charlie took her hand and lead her outside to apparate after he grabbed a small backpack.

Hermione had no idea where they were when they landed but a quick look around told her they were in Paris. Charlie took her hand and they spent the day going through shops and museums, looking at sites and eating local cuisines. Hermione got a head start on some Christmas shopping between the muggle stores and the wizard shops they hit up, after lunch. Thanks to her beaded bag, her hands were kept free and Charlie's bag had been placed in there, also. They ate as supper and then took a walk around. Charlie checked his watch and seemed to pick up his pace, but Hermione wasn't sure what his plan was. When they neared the Seine Hermione looked up in awe of the Eiffel tower. It was just after eight thirty and they had about fifteen more minutes until sunset, so it wasn't lit up, yet, but it was an amazing sight to behold.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Charlie asked her.

"Yes," Hermione was honest. "I've never been this close before."

"Well, it's a good thing you're with me, tonight," Charlie smiled looking into her eyes. "We're having our first official date, tonight."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked around to see what they could possibly be doing.

There was no one around, at the moment. Charlie took her hand and twirled her around, suddenly Hermione was in a new strappy red dress and black heels, with a garter and silky thigh highs. When she stopped spinning she was able to see the Charlie was now wearing Black slacks and an ocean blue button-up with a black tie. He had set up a table for the two of them to have supper by the river and be able to look right up at the Eiffel Tower while they ate. There were string lights hanging above the table, the kind with kind of large bulbs, and there were stand up mirrors off to the right side of the table shaped in a curve a like a 'c.' When Hermione saw the table there was a vase with red and white roses, the gesture was very sweet and left Hermione touched. Charlie took her hand and pulled her in close to kiss her before turning her around to watch the sunset, the Eiffel Tower behind them as they watched. At a quarter to nine, it was dusk and Charlie lead Hermione over to the table before pulling her chair for her. When she was settled Charlie walked around and sat across from her. Out of nowhere, a waiter walked out and poured them both some wine and handed Hermione a menu. There were only a few choices, but Hermione handed the menu back and told him to pick his favorite for herself.

"I'll take Whatever you recommend as well," Charlie told the Waiter.

"Very well, my name is Martin, if you need anything at all I will be right here to get it. I hope we have a wonderful evening."

He walked away and after just a few steps he had disappeared, he didn't disapparate he was just gone.

"It's a fancy wizard restaurant thing. Basically, they serve people at many locations around the world and there is a lot of magic that goes with it," Charlie told her.

He reached across the table and took her hand while they looked up at the tower.

"I really am glad that you let me steal a chance with you, Hermione."

"I, honestly, was hoping for you to even like me; I never really thought that I would have a chance." Hermione turned to look into his eyes. "I thought I was just your little brothers best friend."

"You have always been more than that. I remember when Bill and I were battling with the tables just before the Quidditch World Cup. You looked so appalled and so amused and I did everything I could to learn about you without being too obvious. Especially once you started asking me about Romania and the dragons. I figured out you were brilliant during our first conversation. Then, I found out how funny you are, even though you're not trying to be. You are a mom even though you aren't, it's clear that you've always taken care of Ron and Harry and your year on the run proved that even further. You are passionate, you always have been, I remember Ron writing me about S.P.E.W. complaining but it's right genius and shows that you wear your heart on your sleeve. Hermione, you are not just my little brothers best friend, you are amazing. If anything, Ron is just my Girlfriends best friend," Charlie winked at her.

"I can't believe that we both were too chicken to say anything," Hermione told him.

"What do you mean, love?" Charlie asked.

"I mean, I liked you from the moment I saw you. You never once treated me like some baby or some brown nosing, know-it-all, goody-two-shoes. You explained things to me, you never got annoyed at all of my questions and you never tried to avoid me. I don't know why I never sucked it up and said something. We could have been talking or together ages ago." Hermione elaborated.

"I think it's a good thing that things happened the way they have, so far," Charlie countered. "I mean, the war was awful, and it really took a number on a lot of couples. Harry broke up with Ginny to try to protect her, who's to say that we wouldn't have done something like that. Or what if I tried to keep you from going on the run or I tried to go with you and it had changed everything? I'm glad to be where we are, I feel like I am getting to cherish it so much more, now." Charlie elaborated.

"I can see that, I think you're right. I wouldn't have stayed, and I would have been really worried about you if you had come with us. Plus, there were a lot of things that you accomplished for the order while at Grimmauld Place." Hermione admitted.

The food arrived, and they enjoyed sharing the two plates while playing the game truth. Charlie's favourite color was Green, Hermione's depended on what it was; red dresses were her favourite but she loved purple and yellow for almost everything else. Charlie's first kiss was a girl a year older than him, he had been caught under some mistletoe. Charlie nearly choked when Hermione admitted Charlie was her first kiss. Charlie's favourite animal was a lemur and Hermione's was her cat. Hermione nor Charlie knew what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. Hermione had never been skinny dipping, but Charlie had.

When they had finished their meals, and had a second glass of wine, Martin cleared the table. Charlie helped Hermione out of her seat and the table disappeared. Charlie pulled her in close, before kissing her, and started to dance in front of the mirrors when soft music started playing. He twirled her in circles and proved he was quite adept at dancing, never once stepping on her toes. After several different songs, Charlie pulled her in and asked if she was close to ready turn in for the night.

"Not really, but we better head home, soon, before your mum starts to worry."

"How about one more dance, then?" Charlie kissed her before twirling her in circles.

"Yes," Hermione squealed in delight.

They danced for a few minutes and as the song came to an end Charlie spun her in a few more circles before letting her go and kneeling down on one knee and holding a small black box open. Hermione came to a stop with her head thrown back and her hands swinging back to her sides. She looked down and turned around to find Charlie and gasped when she saw him. She wasn't ready for this, Hermione hadn't meant to lead Charlie to believe that she was ready to be married.

"Hermione, I know that you are something very special and I know that you're not ready to make a huge life decision, yet. I also know that I am completely infatuated with you and I want to promise you that I will stick with you as long as you will have me. I want to give you a promise to cherish you, love you, and stay faithful to you as long as you want me. Will you let me give you this promise ring?"

Hermione's eyes welled up as she listened to what Charlie had to say. He always seemed to know exactly what Hermione was thinking of needing. Hermione nodded her head because she couldn't even say a word as simple as 'yes,' at the moment. She gave Charlie her left hand and watched as he slipped the ring on her finger. Charlie stood up and Gave her a kiss full of passion, promise, and meaning. He held her tightly and she stood with her ear against his chest listening to it beat rather quickly.

"Charlie Weasley, were you nervous?" Hermione teased.

"No, I was just asking the most bloody brilliant, beautiful, kindest girl I know to promise that she would be mine alone as long as she will let me have her. Nothing to be nervous over at all," Charlie joked to her. "I suppose we should get a move on."

Charlie took her hand and lead her away. Less than an eighth of a mile away he pulled her into an abandoned building except, with the wizarding world, nothing is ever as it seems. Charlie didn't even go to the front desk, he just lead her to a lift. They went straight to the top floor and were let into a suite. There were flower petals all over the place but they made an actual path that she followed with Charlie. The bathroom was ginormous and had warming charms placed on it. The tub was made for two and Charlie wasted no time in getting Hermione undressed and into the bath. When she was safely in he took his turn, slowly undressing himself, wear that Hermione was watching him as if he were something delicious. By the time he pulled his shirt off, he could feel his excitement starting to show. After his pants were off it was clear that She could see his arousal. Charlie looked Hermione in the eyes as he slid his boxer briefs off and stepped into the tub facing her. When Charlie settled in he laid his head back and relaxed, closing his eyes. Hermione smirked at him before moving from her side of the tub to his, to straddle his lap. Charlie jerked his eyes open, looking straight into Hermione's eyes. She ran her hands up his chest and pulled him in to kiss her. Charlie reached up and held her to him, pulling her down to grind against him before he froze. Hermione pulled back to look into his face with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We need your wand, the spell," Charlie was trying to keep himself under control.

Hermione looked around and remembered hers was in her bag, but she spotted his and grabbed it to try it out. When her belly felt the familiar warmth, she knew it had worked and smiled at the accomplishment.

"Done," Hermione put his wand back down.

"Good, because I'm not." Charlie growled at her.

He pulled her back to him and continued kissing her and grinding against her before turning them to pin Hermione against the tub. He held her up, off the bottom of the tub, and used the other end of the tub to push against. Charlie inserted himself and heard Hermione sigh in pleasure. He attacked her mouth with fevered kisses and nips while sliding in and out of her. The closer she got the more she moaned out Charlie's name and the more she moaned his name the closer Charlie got. Soon water was splashing from one side of the tub to the other, but they were both so close to falling over the edge that they didn't notice. Hermione stopped breathing and suddenly screamed Charlie's name, that was all it took for Charlie, he pushed into her a few more times while coming and then held her close to him while she caught her breath.

"We should probably get out before we drown," Hermione joked.

"Yeah," Charlie was still catching his breath.

He stood up and stepped out before offering his hand to Hermione. When she stepped out he started to look around for a towel before he realized that all of the water was magically running off of him and he was completely dry.

"That's neat," Hermione had also noticed. "There's not even water on the floor from us splashing," she laughed with mirth.

"I guess we'll have to try again in the morning, then, see if we can actually make a puddle on the floor." Charlie told her suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione winked at him.

It wasn't long and Charlie was slipping one of the negligees, that he had picked out for her, over her head and down her body. She kneeled down and helped him into a pair of boxer briefs. When she stood up he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips and pulled the blanket back to help her into bed. When she was settled in he walked around the other side and crawled in. He slid over to the middle before pulling her against his chest.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

The girls will be saying their goodbyes and heading back to Hogwarts in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and will review.

Thank you all for being patient, I really appreciate it! I finished my semester with a 4.0 and my Govt teacher told me that I have the highest grade that she has ever given to a student before! the class was worth 650 points and I got 702 because she gives bonus for certain things depending on how above and beyond you go with your short answers on tests and how well you take notes over videos and such. Since I'm in a great mood I stayed up till 2 just to write you 4,124 words!


	18. End of Summer 18

Hermione cuddled into Charlie and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't, she laid as still as she could but ended up tossing and turning a bit.

"What's wrong, love?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm just not tired enough to go to sleep, yet," Hermione sighed. "Maybe I'm too excited."

"Is that so?" Charlie asked her with a wicked grin that she could feel against her neck.

Charlie kissed her lips sweetly before he pulled the covers back and got out of bed. He came over to her side and offered her a hand. When she had settled onto her feet, Charlie led her over to a curtain. When he pulled it back Hermione was able to see the Eiffel Tower in all of its lit up glory. Charlie stood behind her and held her close to him while she stood in amazement.

"This is spectacular," Hermione was mesmerized by the sight she was seeing.

"I'm glad you like it, it took me some thinking to figure out what to do for you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you deserve the world and I can't give you the world. I thought I could at least give you a piece of it, though," Charlie told her earnestly.

"Thank you," Hermione turned to hug him.

Charlie waved his wand and music started playing, he danced with Hermione not caring for a second that they were scantily clad. No one could see in the room, after all, it was a wizard's hotel. Charlie left the curtain open and sat down on the floor with Hermione sitting in front of him. He massaged her shoulders and then laid her down on her stomach after summoning the blankets and pillows. Charlie started on her back and moved down further and further, to her thighs, calves, ankles and then her feet. Hermione thought she would pass out from pleasure, her feet were sore from working at the shop for the last week. Charlie flipped her over and took his time kissing from her ankle up to the top of her thigh. He skipped over to her lower belly and then went up from there teasing her. Charlie latched on to one of her piercings and then when Hermione was moaning in pleasure, he switched to the other. Charlie nibbled on her collarbone and the crook of her neck, then right under her ear. Hermione groaned in frustration, she was hot and bothered and really wanted Charlie to stop teasing her. Hermione shoved Charlie back and saw the shock on his eyes.

"Are you al-," Charlie started

"Knock it off," Hermione set her resolve.

Hermione pushed him back until Charlie was finally laying on his back, she was done being teased for the night, it was his turn. She kissed him roughly and when he started trying to grind his manhood against Hermione she held him down, the best she could. Hermione bit his bottom lip and pinched his nipple at the same time, eliciting a moan from Charlie. She nibbled from his neck all the way down his chest, she licked his nipple to tease him and then went to his ribs. Charlie's ribs turned out to be ticklish and Hermione would have been sorely tempted to tickle him if it weren't for wanting to keep him on the edge. She bit each hipbone and then ran her nose over his penis while he still had his boxer briefs on. She breathed out a hot breath, knowing that it would arouse him further. Hermione ran her hands down his thighs a bit roughly and then back up. She hooked her fingers in the waistband and pulled them down to just above his knees. Instead of pulling them all the way off Hermione put her knee between his and put her weight on them to help hold him down. Hermione grabbed him in both of her hands and she knew he would never fit in her mouth but she wasn't too worried about getting him all the way in, she was worried about teasing him. She looked at his face and smirked at him when their eyes met. She kept the contact as she leaned down and placed his head in her mouth. Hermione refused to be the first to break the eye contact. She ran her tongue over and around the head before licking it roughly on the underside. Charlie hissed out a breath and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He bucked his hips up and Hermione moved with him so that he wouldn't get any more depth. She licked him roughly all over and could taste his precum when she came back to his head. Hermione raked her nails over his ribs while teasing him and watched him squirm. Hermione started chuckling and Charlie practically spasmed at the feel of the vibrations and Hermione smirked, as well as one could smirk with a rather large penis in their mouth, anyway. Charlie's hands tangled in her hair but he didn't force her one way or another.

"Are you done teasing me, you evil, little, witch?" Charlie moaned out.

"That's no way to talk to someone that has your penis in their mouth," Hermione snarked at him before licking him, again, from his base to his tip.

"You're right," Charlie conceded.

Hermione finally moved back and pulled his boxer briefs off and climbed back up him, holding his gaze. Hermione stole his wand and placed another anticonception charm before laying it to the side and leaning back to sink down on him. She slowly worked him into her and leaned her head forward, using her hands on his chest to balance. Charlie reached up and ran his hands over Hermione's generous breasts. She bounced up and down slowly making sure to go as high as she could, before sinking back down all the way to the bottom. Charlie gripped her hips and it took no time at all before they were both thrusting wildly, in the depth of passion. Charlie was rubbing circles on Hermione's clit while she moaned loudly. He flipped them over and pinned Hermione's hips to the floor so that he could take over with a steady rhythm of thrusting and rubbing her clit. Hermione wanted to be in charge and tried to fight him but he pinned her hands above her head with his left hand before smacking her arse with his right hand and then going back to playing with her clit. Hermione moaned when he smacked her and bit her lip. She never once thought that she would enjoy something like that, but she had. Charlie chuckled at the look of shock that took over her face before smacking her arse, one more time. Hermione was close and was just getting wetter and wetter by the second. Charlie captured her mouth with his and bit her lip a bit sharper than he meant to. Hermione gasped, and he apologized.

"No," Hermione stopped him, "it felt good," she admitted.

"You're just full of surprises," Charlie said roughly into her ear.

It wasn't long before Hermione was feeling the, now familiar, tightening in her stomach.

"I'm close," Hermione breathed out throwing her head from side to side.

"Come here, love."

Charlie grabbed her hair to keep her still and kissed her thoroughly while pumping in and out of her, bringing her to her climax right before Charlie reached his. Charlie rolled to the side when they came down so that he wouldn't squish her and then curled her into his side.

"What about now?" Charlie asked her.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you tired enough to go to sleep, now?" Charlie laughed.

"You mean now that some really hot guy has got me off twice? Probably," She joked.

Charlie grabbed his wand and cleaned them up before he pulled Hermione to her feet. He set the bedding back onto the bed before leading Hermione over to the bed, tucking her in once more and crawling in the other side.

"Today has been amazing," Hermione told Charlie. "Thank you for everything."

"Definitely. Thank you for making today what it was. I don't think today would have been half as good if I was with anyone else in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione mumbled as she started falling asleep.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Charlie. For real, this time," She giggled.

Hermione woke and stretched lazily, she felt as if she was wrapped in the clouds. When she rolled over she fell onto Charlie, waking him up. The night before jumped to the forefront of her mind. Charlie had taken her on their first actual date and then booked a rather posh hotel for them to stay the night in. Everything had been perfect, and Hermione was sad to know that today was her last day before heading back to Hogwarts. As happy as she was to get to go back for her final year, that was how sad she was about leaving Charlie. Hermione decided she would write to him at every possible opportunity, now that she had an owl, and she would meet him on as many Hogsmeade weekends as she could. She would come home for breaks, she was positive the year would fly by without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads.

When she looked at the clock Hermione noticed it was already a quarter to noon, Charlie had really worn her out the day before. Charlie held her tightly and grinned lazily at her.

"Good mornin' darlin'," Charlie rolled her over and pinned her down.

"Good morning, babe. When do we need to check out by?" Hermione didn't want him to have to pay extra but didn't want to have to leave either.

"Noon, we need to be getting around," Charlie didn't seem to want to leave any more than Hermione.

Charlie grabbed his bag and gave Hermione another outfit he had picked out, this time it was a pair of light skinnies and an emerald green long sleeve V-neck. She pulled on her boots and Leather coat from the day before and was ready to go. Charlie was picking up his bag when she stood up, He had on dark jeans, a soft gray V-neck and his black coat and boots from the day before.

"Let's go, love," he held his hand out to her.

The happy couple rode the lift down and when they exited they went over to the front desk, for the first time.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope everything was to your liking," the concierge said.

"It was, I was just letting you know that we are checking out. Thank you for accommodating us on short notice."

"Definitely, thank you for all of your help last year."

"We will be seeing you again," Charlie said in farewell.

They left and spent a couple hours touring more shops and sites. Charlie left the shop they were in, in search for some hot chocolate as the day was a bit dreary and cool. Hermione had only mentioned the drink because she had been browsing around and found a couple things she wanted to get Charlie. As soon as he was out of sight Hermione rushed to the till to make her purchase. When Charlie came back she was again perusing the isles. She found a couple more things that she thought would make good Christmas presents and decided to grab a business card.

"These have our location and our sister locations, and the back will change to let you know when there are sales or new products," The store associate told her when she handed Hermione a card.

"Thank you," Hermione noticed that there was another location coming soon. "If I don't make it here, again, then I will make it to the one coming to Hogsmeade."

"That one should be opening in a few weeks or less. They want to be open and running efficiently in time for the first Hogsmeade trip for the students, there will be several specials going."

"Good to know," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

They left the shop and decided it was time to head home. It was already near three and they Hermione had a lot to do before Hemione left in the morning. When they arrived back home Hermione was slightly surprised that Mrs. Weasley didn't rush out to meet them. They entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley smiled at them.

"How was your trip?" she asked them.

"It was good," Charlie told her holding his right hand, with Hermione's left hand in it, out for her to see. "You were right."

"I told you so, and I'm only saying that because it's a good thing," Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione tightly then hugged Charlie, too. "I will be honored to have you as a daughter for real, and if things don't work out I'm still keeping you," Mrs. Weasley told her. "I think I hear bells, though," she told them with a wink.

Hermione was really pleased to know that Her second mum approved of their relationship. Charlie got called out to play quidditch with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Hermione stayed back and helped Mrs. Weasley with getting things ready for supper for a while before she was shooed out of the kitchen to start her packing.

Hermione went upstairs and pulled everything out of her beaded bag, onto her bed. She opened her third drawer and put all of her negligees in the bottom of her trunk, first. Then her panties and socks followed. Her sweats, workout clothes and pajamas, (save a set each for her last night) pants, shirts, jackets, and coats. Basically, the last things she would need to get to when she first arrived. She placed her textbooks on the bottom of the other side and then put her quills, inks, parchment, potions ingredients, and all other supplies. Hermione placed all of her uniforms on top of her supplies leaving one, again, for her to wear the next day. She was surprised at how fast she was able to get things done. All of the Christmas presents that she had bought she put in her beaded bag along with the rest of her books that weren't required for the year, but she still wanted to take. She looked around and was a bit sad to see it so empty. Hermione made sure she had all of her shoes and stockings, that all of her drawers were empty, nothing was under her bed, and that the closet was empty. She had a few sentimental items including a picture of her parents and a blue jean quilt from her mom. She was done. Nothing personal was left in her room. Hermione changed, went for her run, and came back to shower. She magically washed her workout clothes and put them in her trunk so that she would have less to worry about later.

Down in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was finishing supper when Hermione came back in.

"Why do you look so glum?"

"I'm just kind of sad to leave. I've been with Harry and Ron every day for over a year, now. I've been back here since the end of the war. I want to go back for my last year so bad but I also don't want to be away from everyone so long," Hermione confided.

"Does Charlie have something to do with this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but everyone else does, too. I really love where Charlie and I are at but it's not the only reason I'm sad."

"You just need to list the positives," Mrs. Weasley told her. "Ginny and Luna are also going back. Voldemort is gone, what else can you think of?"

"I'm going to get my N.E.W.T'S," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Hermione continued. "I am learning how to relax and won't be so stressed out this year. I won't be babysitting Harry and Ron but that's also a negative so that one doesn't count. I'll have Hogsmeade weekends, though, maybe you can all come to see me, too, not just Charlie but all of you," Hermione perked up.

"We will definitely come to see you, and you will have Christmas and Easter holidays to come home,"

"Thank you, mum. This really is home, too." Hermione hugged the woman.

Supper was a loud affair, Luna joined them at the table, again. George set off some of his new fireworks for them to enjoy, afterward. Charlie disappeared inside while Hermione talked with Ron and Luna, they were extremely happy together. When Hermione looked up again she saw Charlie walking out, levitating a cake. When he set it down he broke out a round of butterbeers for everyone.

"There are three very important women, in my life, returning to Hogwarts, tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley started. "Even though I will miss you I am extremely proud of all three of you and I cannot wait to see you graduate. I cannot wait to see where you go and who you will continue to become. Good luck, have fun, and enjoy your final year," Mrs. Weasley toasted Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

Everyone raised their butterbeer as they let it sink in that tonight was their last night together for almost four months. The group stayed out chatting for a bit before Mrs. Weasley ordered them all to bed. Hermione was about to change into her pajamas when Charlie interrupted her.

"Before you turn in George wanted to see you, he said he would be in his room," Charlie told her, "you can tell me goodnight after," he winked at her.

Hermione went down to the first floor and knocked on George's door. George ushered her in moments later, closing the door behind her.

"What's up, George?" Hermione was a bit worried something was wrong but at the same time, she thought he would come to her directly if something was amiss.

"I just have a few things for you," he told her. "Before you say no just know it's too late. I want you to have these things and that's the final answer, okay?" George asked her.

"Okay," Hermione was a bit unsure but knew if George wanted to give her something he was going to find a way to do it.

"Okay, I want you to have the map. Don't just use it to catch people out of bed if you're doing prefect rounds. I know you will but use it for fun also. Sneak out at night, go to Honey dukes, I don't care, just do something mischievous," George instructed her. "To help you get away with things I got you something, something that is also for your safety, I will feel better knowing you have this. If you are ever in a bad situation or if you just can't deal with being stared at, or whatever, I want you to use this," George pulled out a package and handed it to her.

"George!" Hermione wanted to tell him no, that it was too expensive, but she knew that it would hurt his feelings. "How did you get your hands on an invisibility cloak?" Hermione knew they weren't easy to find.

"I actually found two, I have one to give to Ginny," George admitted. "It wasn't the easiest thing, but I needed them for my peace of mind just as much as I thought you would."

"Thank you," Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're welcome. There's one more thing I have for you. You cannot open this until tomorrow night. Put it in your trunk and when you get back to school it's all yours. You'll understand, then."

"Should I be worried?" Hermione joked.

"Maybe," George laughed.

"Goodnight, George," Hermione hugged him.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione went up and put her presents in her trunk before she changed into her pajamas. She dumped her stuff off in her trunk after magically cleaning it and went to tell Charlie goodnight.

"I really wish I thought I could get away with sleeping in here," Hermione told Charlie when she hugged him tightly.

"I do, too, but this term will fly by. You'll see," Charlie squeezed her tight and gave her a long, lingering, passionate kiss. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

Hermione went to bed and, as exhausted as she was, fell asleep quickly. She awoke abruptly at a knock on her door.

"Hermione, dear, it's time to get moving. I have breakfast ready in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley told her.

She dressed quickly before tossing her pajamas in the top of her trunk. Everything she owned other than her wand and the uniform she wore, was in her trunk. She levitated it downstairs with Crookshanks and her owlet, that she had simply named Hootie, and joined everyone for breakfast. It was a loud event and Hermione couldn't help being in a good mood. At half ten Mrs. Weasley announced it was time to go. She grabbed Ginny's trunk and apparated to the platform. Hermione grabbed her trunk and pets to apparate and Charlie grabbed Ginny, she would be turning seventeen on the eleventh and couldn't take her test until then. Hermione looked around and saw that Harry and Ron had come to see them off, as well. They found a compartment rather quickly, since they were early, and placed their stuff inside. Luna joined them not long after. They talked until a ten-minute whistle sounded. Mrs. Weasley hugged them all, said her goodbyes and apparated home. Harry spent a few minutes alone with Ginny, while Luna and Ron had their time. Charlie pulled Hermione aside and handed her something.

"I wouldn't open this where anyone can see," he told her. "This is something special, just for you." Hermione tried to guess what it was, but Charlie had put it in a box and wrapped it. It was pretty heavy but didn't rattle.

"Great, another present I get to sit and think about until tonight," Hermione fake pouted.

"Yes, love, just someone else showing they care about you."

"True, I got you something, too," Hermione admitted. She handed him a small, thin, package. "Don't open this until Friday,"

"Why Friday?"

"Because, I don't want to give you major hints,"

Charly grabbed her up in a tight hug and kissed her passionately, for a minute, before breaking it off and stepping back.

"You better go."

"Thank you, Charlie." Hermione didn't really know what all she was trying to thank him for but kind of for everything.

The girls boarded the train and waved goodbye until they couldn't see them, anymore.


	19. Hermione's Other Home 19

Hermione was trying her best to be upbeat and happy, but it was gut-wrenching to say goodbye to everything and everyone that morning. The Burrow had been her home since the end of the war and now Charlie had her heart. She felt like she was leaving everything behind, for the first time, Hemione asked herself if she really wanted to go back. Of course, she did, she was just sad, but she knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to be respected and she wanted people to know that just because she was a war heroine it didn't mean that she would take the easy way. Hermione looked around her compartment. It was only the three girls in the compartment and, when Hermione thought about it, they all had something to bond over.

"This is going to be an emotionally hard year, isn't it?" she asked leaning her head back.

"I believe it'll get easier. We do have each other, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, "it will be hard, but we will get through it. We can write letters and they'll come to see us on Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione's owl or the school owls will be able to pick up and drop of multiple letters at once," Ginny grinned

"That's true," Hermione smiled. "Mum told Harry and Ron they weren't even allowed to move out, said there was no point with them being training because they would never be home, anyway,"

"You know, that could be an advantage of us going back, Ginny," Luna told them. "Harry and Ron would always be gone, even if we were staying home we probably wouldn't get to see them that much. This will help pass the time a bit for us."

Hermione and Ginny nodded thinking things through. Luna was absolutely right, the girls grinned, and both decided that they really did need to enjoy their last year.

"We better get to the prefects meeting," Ginny said, "we won't be gone very long, Luna."

"I'll see you in a bit," Luna pulled out a quibbler and started reading.

Ginny and Hermione made their way to the front for the meeting. They ended up being the first ones to arrive and waited patiently for everyone else. While everyone was slowly accumulating Hermione noticed that a few were looking at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Alright," Ginny started when everyone was present, "I want to keep this short and sweet so that we can all get back to our friends and get some lunch. First off, I am head girl, if you need anything you can come to me or to Adam Blake, your head boy from Ravenclaw. Also, Hermione Granger is a co-head girl, she would have been head girl last year, had she not been off saving the wizarding world, so you can also go to her. She will have all the rights and privileges that Adam and I have, meaning she can take and give points to any house, not just her own. Prefects, you can lose your badge if you are being unfair or if you look the other way in a situation. Bullying is no tolerance from here on out. We will take turns patrolling the train and when we get to the station we will help the younger kids get to the carriages. A few of us will go ahead to the castle to monitor things there. Any questions so far?" Ginny really had tried to make it black and white.

"How will we know who is doing what?" a new prefect asked.

"I have a list that Headmistress McGonagall set for tonight, Adam, Hermione and I will sit down and figure out a schedule from then on."

"What about quidditch?" another fifth-year asked.

"I'm also a quidditch captain, do you really think I won't be considerate of quidditch practices?" Ginny smiled at the boy.

"Thank you," he smiled back.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked.

When no one else had any questions, she doled out the rounds. Hermione and Ginny would go first and then from there she went on and assigned their jobs for when they reached Hogsmeade.

"We can't take points before term starts but if you need to you can hand out detention," Adam took over." Write down the infraction and the person if you have an incident and we will take care of them or escalate it to Headmistress McGonagall if needed. If you are uncomfortable assigning a duration of detention just tell them they will receive their punishment tomorrow and we can discuss what should happen. Also, as touched on earlier, you can only take points from your own house, if you want to give points or take points from another house you send a note to any head student or head of house, they will review it and make a decision. Just note that any dishonesty can and will be taken care of. Like Ginny said we can be stripped of our badges at any time if we are not doing our jobs."

They released the prefects and Hermione and Ginny prepared to start their rounds.

"I didn't realize that McGonagall gave a list for today," Adam told the girls.

"She didn't," Ginny told Adam, "I was going to try to tell you before the meeting but some of the younger students showed up first. I just didn't wasn't a fuss about who was paired with who and also when they had to patrol. I figured you would want to get yours out of the way soon, so I put you second, If I was wrong in assuming that I'm sorry. I figured you could eat and then patrol."

"No, that's brilliant. Thank you for taking the time to figure today out, I never even thought about trying to get this all figured out beforehand. I guess I could start on a schedule for the month and when we meet up tomorrow we can go from there," Adam told them.

"Sounds like a good plan, once we figure things out we can set a prefects meeting," Hermione told Adam before they said their goodbyes and left.

"I wasn't really sure that you would end up wanting to patrol and help with schedules and such," Ginny told Hermione.

"Maybe not a lot but tonight is important, the students need to see a united front whether I am only patrolling every now and again or if I decide later that I want to patrol more often then that's not something they will need to know was ever a choice."

"Good Idea," Ginny told her."

The two girls stopped by and let Luna know they were taking the first patrol and they would be back soon. Patrols started at noon and each pair was to patrol for forty-five minutes. That left room for two pairs to be patrolling for the last five minutes at each changeover. They would arrive at Hogwarts about eight and then they all knew their jobs from there. Hermione and Ginny didn't have too many problems and thankfully no detentions were necessary, just a few stern looks and a couple of comments about toning it down. When they Came to their last five minutes they rand into Adam Blake and Amy Johnson, a very pretty Slytherin girl. They let them know that nothing had really been going on and went back to their compartment. Hermione and Ginny grabbed lunch from the trolley and Hermione bought some chocolate to help them all feel better. The afternoon passed by them and the sunny skies from the morning had disappeared during their patrol. It was cold out but, on the train, it was warm and cozy. Hermione enjoyed storms immensely. She pulled out her blue jean quilt and her Standard Book of Spells Grade 7. She could already perform almost all of the spells, but she still loved to refresh herself on what the book had to say. It seemed like no time at all and the Hogwarts express was almost there. The girls got ready to endure the rain and Hermione and Ginny got their luggage together, covering their pets so that it could be moved before they went to the front of the train to meet with the other prefects.

"Alright guys, when the train stops our door will be the only one that will open for a moment," Hermione told the group. "When we get off, everyone who is going up to the school needs to hurry and get a carriage to beat the other students. Everyone else needs to get to their positions. Everyone can perform a Scourgify, correct?" Hermione looked at everyone and saw that they were nodding. "I need you to make sure that the students going inside aren't tracking mud everywhere. It is Mr. Filtch's job to clean that up, technically, but it shouldn't be, let's prevent it. Also, after the students go inside help dry them off, we don't want puddles all over and we don't want to be cold all night. After we are all at the school we will meet just inside the front doors. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and soon they were working like a well-oiled machine. Hermione and Ginny were among the students that were at the station whereas Adam Blake had gone ahead to the castle. They tried to shield the students from the rain as best they could but there was only so much they could do. When the last students had boarded a carriage the prefects quickly performed a sweep of the train, to make sure nobody was left behind for any reason, and then they grabbed the last couple carriages. After everyone was cleared of mud, Hermione and Ginny lead them up the steps to the front doors while cleaning the mess off of the steps. When they entered the castle, they dried themselves quickly and did a once over on the floors again. After seeing how distraught Mr. Filtch was to see the castle destroyed, after the war, Hermione vowed to do what she could to help keep the castle cleaner for him. Just because, as a squib, he couldn't perform magic didn't mean that things had to be harder on him.

"One last task before we go take our seats, we need to go introduce ourselves to some very special kids,"

Hermione lead them off the room where the first years were all waiting. The prefects got to work cleaning and drying them off once they saw Hermione start.

"I want to introduce us to you," Hermione told them. "I am Hermione Granger and I am a co-head girl. This is Ginny Weasley, our other co-head girl, we are both in Gryffindor. Adam Blake is your Head boy and is in Ravenclaw." Hermione looked around and Smiled. "I want you to notice something, there are twenty-five of us, between prefects and heads, and you can see that we aren't all standing here by house. For those of you who don't know, each house has a different color on our robes. There has been a lot of discrimination and rivalry and that ended with the war. It will not be tolerated to put someone down because of their house and it will be punished to treat people bad over their blood status.

"I've heard a lot of arguments about bad people only come from Slytherin or Hufflepuffs are weak, Ravenclaws are stuck up and Gryffindors are reckless and loud. However, I can tell you that's not true. Cedric Digory, one of the Triwizard tournament champions, he was a Hufflepuff and was one of the bravest, most kind, people you could ever know. He stood up against Voldemort, he lost his life but he stood up for what he believed in. Peter Pettigrew, one of the vilest humans I have ever had the displeasure of meeting, came not from Slytherin but from my own house. He betrayed Harry Potter's parents and told Voldemort where they were, he was their secret keeper, not Sirius Black. Luna Lovegood is a seventh-year Ravenclaw that you will see around, she is one of the sweetest people you can meet. If you see her in the hallways tell her hello, she will have your back even when you don't even know her. She helped save a lot of lives over the last few years and was even captured by Voldemort, last year, and she is still an optimistic, down to earth person. For Gryffindor, I can tell you I'm not loud and rambunctious. Ginny here might be, but she has six older brothers. One of which owns Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the joke shop in Diagon Alley, if that tells you anything about the noise she is used to speaking over. What I'm trying to tell you is that it doesn't matter where you are sorted, everyone in here is my family. You are the first group of first-years since the war ended, it is very important for you to all set an example and to be a united front against house discrimination. It's one thing to have a rivalry over quidditch but that is where the line is drawn, this year. There will be no tolerance whatsoever about any kind of bullying. We have a few minutes until you go to get sorted so I suggest you take this time to introduce yourselves to those around you and get to know each other a bit. You never know when the shy kid who forgets everything is going to grow up and be a hero or when the snide little pureblood is only acting that way because he has no choice if he wants his family to live. His mother may end up being the reason for your side winning. When the little bucktooth bookworm girl will grow up to help save lives or the guy who is always in the shadows will be the one who is always there for you," Hermione felt a bit long-winded, but she really had a lot to say on such a big matter. Neville Longbottom, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, herself and Ron may not have been the stars of the war, but they were all a big hand in it. Hermione was going to do her best to keep from having another war.

To Hermione's surprise, the first years started chatting with those around them and moving about the group introducing themselves. Hagrid Joined them a few minutes later and the prefects left to take their seats.

In the great hall, the ceiling reflected the storms outside and candles were floating around. It was like being wrapped in a warm hug, being back. Hermione watched the students as they filed in and were sorted. They were all excited for themselves and their new friends, they were happy and carefree, the way they should be. After the sorting, the feast appeared Hermione and Ginny talked about what was to come this year, about how they hoped the younger students would be able to have friends from all houses, how they were going to study but they were also going to have fun. They had dessert and then listened as Headmistress McGonagall gave her speech. She spoke of recovery and strength, she urged all students to throw away all house rivalry and to reach out and help one another. When she was done the whole school broke into a furious applause. Everyone was tired of living in fear, they were tired of the hate. It was time for a change. When Hermione looked around she was proud to be back at the castle.

McGonagall had Professor Slughorn Lead the Slytherins down to the dungeons, Professor Sprout lead the Hufflepuffs off near the kitchens, Professor Flitwick took the Ravenclaws to their tower and then she asked Professor Hagrid to take the Gryffindors. She only held back the returning students. She wanted to speak to the Prefects and Heads.

"This year it is vital that we try to end the blood supremacist attitude," She started. "we need to unite the school and the students, within."

McGonagall continued on for a few minutes before she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Headmistress McGonagall, everything you are saying is very important, I think we all can agree on that. However, Ms. Granger kind of beat you to everything while we were on the train," A small Slytherin, Jim Longworth told her. "She even took us to meet the first years and gave them a speech, made them introduce themselves to one another."

"Alright then, thank you for letting me know, Mr. Longworth. I appreciate the forethought, Ms. Granger, Mr. Blake, Ms. Weasley I'm sure you three will be good for the school, this year," McGonagall told them. "All prefects can go ahead, all returning students, please stay."

When it was only the returning students Hermione realized there had been a couple more that had come back that McGonagall had not told her about. Justin Finch-Fletchley had joined Hannah and Susan in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was now Neville, Parvati, Seamus and Herself. Ravenclaw was Padma and Lisa Turpin but Slytherin was, now, not only Tracey Davis but also Draco Malfoy.

"I have decided that between there not boing enough room in your common rooms and what all you have been through that it would be better to give you all your own place to stay. Each of you will have your own living quarters around the castle. You will be able to invite people in but I advise you all to be responsible." The professors were making their way back in as she was speaking to everyone. "The quarters will be spread out a bit, but we tried to make them feel as much at home as we could." From there she addressed the professors. "Horace will take Ms. Davis and Mr. Malfoy to their new rooms. Professor Flitwick will take Padma and Parvati, yours are close together. Professor Vector has Ms. Abbott and Mr. Longbottom. Professor Sprout has Ms. Bones and Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Hagrid will take Ms. Turpin and Mr. Finnigan," She stopped and looked around expectantly. "Let's go, we need to get some sleep, tonight. It's a busy day, tomorrow," She told them.

Hermione almost said something about no one calling her name but after six years with McGonagall, she knew that there was a reason. She stood up when everyone else did and watched as everyone began to leave. McGonagall walked over to Hermione and together they left the great hall.

"You're only a floor above my office so I thought I would take you and we could talk for a moment. I know I'm not your head of house, anymore but I want you to come to me if you need anything," She told Hermione.

"Who will be our head of house?" Hermione asked. "Who is or Defense teacher, also?

"I'm still working on that, now that Voldemort is gone there is no longer a curse but I think it could still be a hard position to fill."

"What about transfiguration?"

"We have a temporary teacher for part of the year, she is pregnant so when she leaves I will stand in." McGonagall looked a bit worn out with the whole process she had surely been dealing with.

"I think I might like to teach after I finish with school," Hermione spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I had never considered it until a few weeks ago but I was speaking with Charlie and after talking about it for a bit I feel like it could be a good fit." Hermione admitted.

"Well, that explains a lot," McGonagall said.

"Explains what?" Hermione asked.

"Why you would have just thought about it," McGonagall seemed a bit lost in thought. "You would be an amazing professor." They had reached the third floor and passed the Defense classroom. Several doors down and around a corner McGonagall stopped. "This is it, Frida the fertilizer, she was able to make crops and plants grow in places that they shouldn't have been able to. Your password is Fruitful" With that the portrait swung open and Hermione was in awe.

I hope ya'll like this one, I feel like I was really trying to impress upon the students that the time for division is over and that they all need to move on and come together. Little shocker there about Malfoy. Let me know what yall think is going to happen! I want to hear your guesses wildly ridiculous as you think they may be. Also... I broke 50,000 words! I didn't think I would do that so soon!


	20. First Day 20

"My office is always open if you are in need of anything, the password is phoenix. Goodnight Ms. Granger," McGonagall walked away."

"Goodnight, Headmistress," Hermione replied

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and looked around, she was surprised to see how nice her new common room was. Straight ahead she had a couple of recliners and a couch in front of a massive fireplace that had a merry fire, crackling away. She had a large desk in front of a window to her right, she could see across to a tower but wasn't sure which one it was. On her left, there was a spiral staircase that leads up to a small balcony sitting area above where her fireplace was. When she looked around she saw plenty of shelving for her books. She went through a small archway that had two doors the left one was a large bath complete with a large vanity. There were shelves and a full linen closet. She felt like royalty. She noticed a note pinned to a fluffy towel hanging on a hook. She took it off and read it.

'Don't forget to relax, this year, and enjoy your last year. -Headmistress McGonagall'

Hermione realized that the towel was actually a robe, upon further inspection, a Hogwarts robe. Her tub was huge! Around the size of a muggle hot tub. She inspected the knobs and realized that it was like the prefect's bath, perfumed waters, bubbles, soaking salts, she was in heaven. Hermione decided she would take a bath if she had time after she finished unpacking. The door to the right was her room, it was above where her desk was. She had a King-size bed with a canopy, everything was in Gryffindor colors, and she had a window seat with a thick cushion that Crookshanks was lounging on. By the seat, there was a stand for Hootie. The weirdest thing, Hermione found, was that there was a swing hanging from the ceiling. Hermione pulled herself up on it and tested it, she was surprised to find it a bit relaxing and could see herself reading there. Her trunk was against a side wall and Hermione went over to unpack. She remembered she had two presents to open. She set them on her bed and turned around. She was a responsible adult that would be turning nineteen, soon… Hermione waved her wand and all of her possessions put themselves away where they should be, including her books from her beaded bag. Hermione went out and peaked over the balcony to see that her bookbag, school books, parchment, ink, and quills were all on her desk.

Hermione decided to open Georges gift first. He had outdone himself with his research over the last month and gave her a box of completely new products. Some were the kind to get her out of classes or other 'unwanted obligations' some were daydream potions. George had even come up with potions for night dreams, it was obvious that they were all still having occasional nightmares, Hermione's dreams had only gotten better when she had started having Charlie by her side. She found a few more products that made her blush, they were aimed more for adults and only embarrassed her a bit because of who had given them to her. Some were to be paired with the daydream potions and some could be used whenever. There were some that would make the user dream about their crush/love in a very adult manner, some to intensify what you were feeling while having intercourse with your partner or yourself. Hermine pulled out a note and read it.

'I'm really hoping that none of this will embarrass you, we're all adults here. However, I have realized that life is too short to not be with the one you love, and I thought that I should dedicate a few products to promote that. I'm going to keep inventing things and sending them your way if you're okay with that. If you are I would love some feedback, I know you're the one person I can really count on, to be honest about them. If it's too weird just chuck the products and forget this ever happened. -George'

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It really was rather funny to her but at the same time, it was sweet. George wasn't trying to be weird, he just needed honest reviews, so he could improve his products. She sorted through them and read instructions for a few before she decided to open Charlie's gift. It was a photo album that had all of the pictures from the first time they had slept together and unbeknownst to Hermione he had been able to get pictures from on their date. Pictures of them and the Eiffel Tower, while they were eating and even of them dancing. Hermione's favorite was one where she was reflected in all of the mirrors with Charlie standing behind her. The string lights and the background was blurred a bit and the picture was stunning. Flipping the page there were more photos from that night, from inside the hotel room. Hermione wanted to cry, this was the sweetest thing he could have done for her. Towards the end, Hermione ran into pictures from the first day they had met and the rest of that summer along with pictures from Bill and Fleur's wedding. There were newspaper clippings, probably every single one she had ever been in. If that didn't prove that Charlie had always been enamored with Hermione she didn't know what would.

Hermione finally drug herself away and went to relax in the tub. It was a quarter to ten and she didn't actually have to be at breakfast until eight. Hermione enjoyed the hot water with the fragrances and bubbles while she read one of her novels. When she finished it she was surprised to see that it was almost eleven. Hermione dried herself with magic and wrapped her new robe around her. She went to go find a pair of the sweats Charlie had bought her but when she opened a drawer she found his old quidditch jersey. Hermione pulled it on and found that it smelled like him and crawled into bed with a smile on her face. Hermione woke at seven the next morning with a smile on her face.

"Today is the first day of my future," she told herself.

Hermione went to her new vanity and sat down to do her hair and makeup. Nothing crazy, of course, but she had a couple of things she did as a ritual to keep her curls pretty instead of bushy. When she was done applying her products to her hair she started on her makeup. Hermione had found a foundation that matched her perfectly an did not break her out. After applying that she put on a little bronzer, blush, and highlighter. It was all very light, but Hermione wanted to make a good impression. She did warm tans and browns for her eyeshadow, a little eyeliner and was done. After brushing her teeth, Hermione went for breakfast. She would come back for her books after she received her schedule.

Hermione looked up at the Professor's table before taking a seat, no new faces were there, yet. Professor Slughorn was handing out the schedules for his students as was Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Headmistress McGonagall was taking care of Gryffindor, even if she was no longer the official head of house. While she ate the professor that could only be the new Transfiguration teacher, walked in and took her place. You couldn't tell that she was pregnant, yet, so Hermione figured that they would have her for at least half of the year.

"Ms. Granger, are you continuing with Transfiguration?" McGonagall asked when she reached her when Hermione nodded she continued to list off classes, "Charms, Defense, Ancient Runes, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Potions?" After a nod for each subject, she handed Hermione a schedule. "I hope to see you enjoying yourself some, this year," she reiterated to Hermione.

"I will, thank you."

Hermione laid her Schedule upside down and continued to eat. She was a bit afraid to look, she was ready to start learning and was excited to get to class but the fact that it was already Wednesday, Hermione was afraid her favorite classes would all be Monday and Tuesday. Really, that wasn't possible because she loved all of her classes, but she was just ready to go to all of them. 'Too bad all of the time turners were destroyed…' Hermione snorted to herself. When Hermione flipped the parchment over she was relieved to see her schedule, it was actually a really good one.

-1-2-3-Lunch-4-5-6

M- Double potions-Free- Double Herbology-Vale Bellum

T- Free- Double Transfiguration-Arithmancy- Herbology-Free

W- Potions—Arithmancy-Charms -Double Ancient Runes-Vale Bellum

T- Double Defense-Transfiguration- Double Charms-year

F- Defense-Free-Free-Free-Free-Vale Bellum

Hermione's only question was, what the heck was Vale Bellum. Hermione thought about it for a bit before realizing that it meant 'goodbye war.' The only thing she could logically think of was that it was some sort of coping class. Hermione watched as Ginny came flying into the great hall and stopped in front of McGonagall. She was handed a schedule after a moment and rushed over to Hermione to grab a quick breakfast.

"Why are you so late?" Hermione grinned at the ruffled girl.

"I was working on plans for the quidditch team and lost track of time. I came up with a few new moves and strategies. Now, I just have to hold tryouts and see what happens," Ginny rushed out. She was a Weasley and therefore was able to eat quickly but, thankfully, held her manners.

"Let me see your schedule," Hermione told her. "Most of our classes are together," Hermione told her in relief. "You don't have Arithmancy or Ancient runes and I don't have Care of Magical Creatures or Divination, though. Still, I'm glad we've got so much.

-1-2-3-Lunch-4-5-6

M- Double potions-Free- Double Herbology-Vale Bellum

T- Free- Double Transfiguration-Free- Herbology-Free

W- Potions—-Free-Charms -Free-Free-Vale Bellum

T- Double Defense-Transfiguration- Double Charms-Free

F- Defense- Double Care of Magical Creatures - Double Divination -Vale Bellum

"Me, too," Ginny agreed after she finished her last bite. "Come on, it looks like we have Potions with Slughorn, we better not disappoint him," Ginny laughed.

The dungeons were cool, but they weren't too cold, yet. Professor Slughorn was good about keeping fires lit on cold days. Hermione was thankful that today was a day he had a fire, being the first day of class they probably wouldn't be making a potion, therefore no extra warmth. Hermione and Ginny were two of the first in the class. Luna came in and joined them as they waited for the rest of the students.

"Our class is a bit bigger, this year, so we will have to be extra focused. I won't have quite as much one on one time with each of you, so we will have to be there for each other when we can. I'm putting you in groups of four at each table and I want you to remember that you are all partners for the year. If you need help, go to your partners, if they can't help, go to another group or come to me, always try to rely on each other, though," Slughorn told them.

Slughorn read off the groups he had and as they dwindled down Hermione knew what was coming. Malfoy was in their class along with Tracy Davis and three other Slytherins. Tracy was put into a group with a Hufflepuff a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. Every Slytherin was being divided up one to a table. Not that that was really his objective, Hermione knew he was trying to mix the tables up as much as possible. There were only three Hufflepuffs in the class, Hanna Abbott was one of them. Five Slytherins meant one per table. Six Ravenclaws and six Gryffindors. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were lucky to be together, but their last partner was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed. She could do this. She had watched his trial and she had watched Harry vouch for him and his mother Narcissa. Draco might have been branded as a death eater and he might have been a cruel, snot-nosed, spoiled brat, but he wasn't a death eater. He was really only trying to save his parents. Mainly his mother, his father had been too far gone for quite a while. Then towards the end of the war, his father had a change of heart and realized that everything was worse off with Voldemort in power. Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban, anyway, it took him to long to see the error of his ways and he had not tried to correct anything. Narcissa had a permanent trace put on her. Anything dodgy and the Ministry would not only know what she did but where she was the second it happened. Malfoy had been given the same fate, his trace would never fall off either. Hermione had been surprised to see him come back to school, she didn't think it was in his sentence, so it was something that he had decided to do. Harry had told her about how Narcissa had saved his life and, in turn, the whole wizarding world. He couldn't let that go to waste and because of that Narcissa and her son were free, just monitored.

Malfoy didn't say anything throughout the whole lesson, Slughorn asked questions to review where they were all at. They were told to write the answers down and at the end, they went over all of them. Hermione made a perfect score, she had studied potions like crazy over the last year and even learned how to brew a few that were past NEWT level that they had really needed. When Slughorn asked someone from each table to bring the reviews up Hermione stood up and gathered them. Ginny had missed a few but did quite well, same with Luna. What surprised her was when she snuck a peek at Malfoy's paper. It was on top, so she wasn't snooping she told herself. He, like her, had not missed a single one. After returning to her seat, Hermione sat down and waited to see what was next.

"I will go over these and find a place to begin, I will see you for double potions on Monday, class dismissed," Slughorn told them.

"I have a free period," Ginny told her.

"I have Arithmancy, but I'll see you in Charms, later," Hermione told her.

Hermione's classes all started off with knowledge checks and were actually pretty easy for Hermione. Arithmancy had been one of Hermione's favorite classes and still was. Charms had been fun they went over everything they had learned from their first year until the end of their sixth year and then Professor Flitwick also had them try random charms, some that they would learn this year. Over the year on the run, Hermione had spent so much time working with runes that Ancient Runes was something she could read almost as well as Latin. Definitely not as well as English but she was doing well. By the end of the day, she was actually relaxed and confident that this year was going to be amazing. The last class she had was Vale Bellum and that was something she had learned would be with only the returning students for her.

Hermione entered the classroom on the sixth floor a bit nervously, she didn't know what to expect. There weren't any desks just comfy chairs, bean bags, and lounges. She walked in and sat on a chaise lounge while she waited. Neville, Parvati, Padma, and Seamus walked in together, soon followed by Lisa Turpin and Hannah Abbot. Tracy Davis walked in by herself and sat down alone. Hermione kind of felt a pang, she didn't know anything about this girl and she seemed to be feeling a bit lonely. Justin Finch-Fletchly and Susan Bones came in together, talking of classes they shared. Hermione looked around and noticed that only Malfoy was not here. Looking around some more she wondered who the Professor would be. Draco came in and sat down right on time. He didn't look at anyone or talk to anyone. He was just there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," a young woman walked in. "I was a bit lost for a moment, but I will be here on time from now on. So, the first thing you probably want to be answered is, what is this class, I'm sure. Well, in case you didn't know in Latin Vale Bellum means goodbye war. We are trying to say goodbye to the war and to move on, but it isn't an easy thing to do. The younger students might not have too much trouble, but I know a lot of you were directly connected to the war or personally in the war. It's not an easy thing to just get over. Hogwarts has brought in thirty people from outside the country to meet with you all three times a week. Sometimes we may end up with another group but for the most part, this is going to be our safe space. If you need anything you can come to me, I will be here for the rest of the year. You can owl me, I'm staying in Hogsmeade so I'm just a few minutes away. I will either be here or at home for the most part because I am pregnant and cannot apparate at the moment. I will be returning after I have my baby, though, so you won't be losing me in the middle of this, you'll just have to share a bit."

"So, when are the Professors meeting for their group?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" the young lady asked looking where the voice came from.

"You said there are thirty of you. One per house per year is twenty-eight and one for us is obviously twenty-nine. The Professors have a group, too. As a co-head girl, I believe it is our responsibility to make sure that the castle has someone monitoring it while they are all busy. This is a normal class time, so they can't all be meeting at the same time as us." Hermione said.

"You are correct, they do have a group, however, they will be meeting after curfew on the nights that they meet so there will already be prefect rounds. What is your name, by the way?"

"Granger."

"No, I mean your first name," she said.

"Hermione."

"So the first thing we are going to do is to stand up. We will introduce ourselves and tell everyone something interesting about ourselves and then sit down. I'll start. I am Amy and I love to dance, sew and sing. Who's next?" She asked sitting down...

"I'm Neville, I used to believe that I didn't belong in Gryffindor but, in the last few years, I have come to find out I'm not cowardly like I used to think I was. I learned that I am worth something," He sat down.

"Very good, Neville, I think a lot of us doubt things about ourselves. I'm glad you were able to rise up and find yourself it's great to meet you."

Hermione took an instant liking to Amy at the moment, she was a genuine person. Hermione may have looked into her mind for a second to find that out.

"I am Parvati, I am honestly really glad to be back, I like to cook and to bake especially Christmas style desserts."

"I'm Patil," Her sister said before anyone else could say anything, "I agree with my sister, I am glad to be here, again. I want to work in the ministry doing something for children. "

"It's good to hear that, Patil, kids are amazing, and I look forward to seeing what all you can make Parvati." Amy was beaming as the twins took their seats.

"I'm Tracy Davis, I am in the process of becoming a healer and I want to specialize in all things related to pregnancy," She sat down quickly, flushing."

"That is amazing, my Healer always talks about how much he loves his position, I hope you will feel the same way," Amy told her.

Lisa wanted to work in magical law by becoming a wedding official. Justin had just received confirmation of a position to be a researcher for St. Mungo. Susan could play music by ear and the flute was her favorite to play.

"I'm Hannah and I think that it's interesting to get this far in school and still have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life," She laughed a bit nervously as she took her seat.

"Honestly, I didn't realize what I wanted out of life until I was over twenty," Amy told her. "Sometimes it takes a bit but when it hits you it will hit you hard."

Hermione and Draco were the only ones still standing. Hermione opened her mouth, but Malfoy beat her to it.

"I'm Draco, I honestly have a lot that I want to say but I don't think anyone cares or would believe me…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I care," Hermione told him quietly.

"I believe Hermione spoke for all of us, we are all here for each other, this year and hopefully for longer," Amy encouraged him.

"I just want to say to everyone that I'm sorry, I was raised up in a way that I believed I was superior to everyone around me. As I got older I realized that I was raised up in a way that I shouldn't have been, but I was too scared to change anything. I just kept playing follow the wizard until I got in too deep and, at that point, I couldn't stop because lives were at stake. I didn't know what to do but I secretly hoped that Voldemort would be killed every day. That life would go back to the way it should be. I learned a lot of lessons in the last few years, but I think the biggest lesson I learned was that you should never idolize someone too much. I idolized my father and therefore his idol until everything was ruined. I can never take back who I was, but I have vowed to become a far better person than I was. I'm extremely grateful to have the chance to come back this year and finish school and then go on to do something worthwhile," Draco was looking at his shoes, darting glances around while he spoke and then quickly sat down when he was finished.

"I'm Hermione, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Malfoy… If it wasn't for Draco. Neither would Ron, Harry, or probably any of you. You see, Harry, Ron, and I were on the run, all last year, and at one point we were captured by Snatchers," Hermione took a gulping breath. She had never talked so freely of her time on the run, especially around so many people she only kind of knew. "I hit Harry with a stinging hex to try to disguise him. Some of Voldemort's followers were trying to get Draco to confirm it was us so that they could call him and kill us. Draco refused. He acted like he couldn't recognize us and bought us the time we needed to not only escape but to rescue a few other prisoners. Dobby, He was the Malfoy's house elf for a long time, actually was the only reason we were able to get out of the wards. Elf magic is more powerful than ours. Then, When Voldemort hit Harry with the killing curse, for the second time in his life, Narcissa, Draco's mum, lied and told Voldemort that Harry was dead. Those two acts of bravery and courage changed the whole outcome of the war," Hermione told the group. "Draco may actually have a bit of Gryffindor in him, after all," Hermione joked while she took her seat.

"I don't really know what I could say to encourage you two, I think you encouraged us. Thank you for opening up like that. For showing us that we can work together, and we can also become more than who we are, today," Amy told them. "I think that's a good start for us and I will see you all Friday. I would like for you to all think of what was said here, today. Also, nothing said in here leaves this room."

*Important!*

Charlie would be the perfect DADA teacher, except for the part when Hermione would call it quits because dating a teacher would be against the f****** rules! - Black Banshee

Okay, for everyone who has said that they think that Charlie will STILL be the teacher, how does this one review affect your thoughts. I feel like Hermione is a stickler and wants to follow rules word for word so I want to know what ya'lls thoughts are. Thanks in advance.


	21. Making of a Meeting 21

Hermione headed downstairs to the third floor to drop her things off before supper. She started to step out of her portrait hole but heard voices.

"If you can't get someone hired for the position then the ministry might step in."

"No, I will never let them step in again."

"You can't keep them out."

"Watch me, they will not interfere with my school ever again."

Hermione smiled at McGonagall's voice and peaked out to see her talking to Professor Flitwick.

"I am glad to hear that Minerva," Flitwick told her.

Hermione left the safety of her common room and caught up with them.

"Still no luck, I see," Hermione stated.

"Not yet but I have a couple leads. Since you're a head girl and I know you don't spread stuff around I will tell you that there will be more positions open next year, also. If you're serious about teaching figure out what you want to teach and then come see me. I may have a special project for you."

"Honestly I love all areas of magic and could see myself teaching most of them. Maybe not potions or care of magical creatures, and definitely never divination but maybe transfiguration or charms. Harry was always better at defense but after watching him teach I feel like I could do well."

"What do you mean 'after watching him teach' you think you could 'do well'?" McGonagall asked.

"He did a great job teaching us for Dumbledore's Army and I learned a lot from him on teaching style," Hermione answered automatically.

"I think you would be exceptional at teaching no matter what subject, you throw yourself into things fully and you always excel. Even when it's not your best subject you still do better than almost everyone else," McGonagall told her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "I really do think it would be fun to watch the children's eyes light up when they understand something that they have been fighting with. I know it has to be frustrating when you know students aren't trying their best, though," Hermione knew it would be a challenge but thought it would be a noble cause.

"Why don't you come up to my office after supper and we can talk about a few options that you could have?" McGonagall asked her.

"I would love to."

"I will see you afterward, then," McGonagall dismissed her.

Hermione left McGonagall and Flitwick to their own business and went to supper. She was still early so she took a seat near the door and waited for Ginny to come to join her. Soon she had a full plate and started eating. Not long after Ginny took the seat beside her.

"Hey, we already have so much to talk about," Ginny was excited.

"Like what?" Hermione smiled and indulged her.

"I'm holding quidditch tryouts this weekend and I already have the pitch booked for the first month of practices. Since I'm making the prefect schedules I can make sure that and quidditch players are off for their practices, all teams included of course. Also, can I tell you how amazing my schedule is?" it was clear that Ginny was over the moon.

"It has been an amazing first day, huh?" Hermione smiled and agreed.

"By the way, would you be okay with taking rounds once a week, I think we can make sure that everything is covered if so."

"Any certain night? Hermione asked.

"Maybe on Monday nights, it's the hardest night to have covered and I know you're able to sleep in on Tuesday's if you want," Ginny sounded hopeful.

"I'm sure that will be fine," Hermione was honestly glad that it wasn't a weekend since patrol usually ended a bit earlier on weeknights, fewer people out past curfew meant that you stopped less.

"How was your first day back?"

"It has been a good one, I think I will like Vale Bellum and I'm considering teaching after I graduate. McGonagall wants to meet so that we can discuss my options," Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I could see you doing that, actually," Ginny told her. "I think I will like Vale Bellum, too. I think it's something we all need."

The girls finished eating while they talked about their day and Hermione decided it was time to meet the headmistress.

"I'll tell Adam that Mondays are good for September, we may look at something else next month but if you like them we may keep you there," Ginny told her. "goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Hermione answered. A few minutes later Hermione was standing in front of the familiar gargoyle statue, "Phoenix," Hermione walked up to McGonagall's door and was surprised she felt a bit nervous when she knocked.

IMPORTANT

icarus enjoyed the view—My thoughts on this is that she's trying to grow up and to have clothes to wear outside of classes. She trying to become someone other than the smarty pants that she has always been, or at least MORE than that. She is trying to be a woman. I know the first step I took towards being a woman was pretty bras and underwear. Also, she was on the run and had very limited clothing and after dealing with worn out underwear and such I think she would never want to be in that position again. The Hermione I know is set for several years with all of this clothing. Also, money is not an object here, she was paid for her help in the war and will not have to worry about money unless she goes out and gives it all away or something.

ArmyWife22079- July and December we have semi-annual sales and you can get panties for a couple dollars each and some bras are as cheap as five dollars.

Dom1sek- The troll incident… she was in the bathroom crying because of Ron. (he was a brat) Polyjuice potion and other things like that I admit was not exactly following the rules but lives were in danger and we know what a heroine Hermione is. Most of it she was really thrown into but there were a few things she just took charge and just owned it, though. But again, it was all things that were super important and had to be done. Dating a teacher isn't something of that nature.

ALSO IMPORTANT: Guys, I'm so sorry about how long this has taken, I will start class again Monday and will hopefully be able to update better. Over my break I have been working like crazy (like I worked doubles the four days before Christmas) and have, yet again, a new manager doing my schedule so it's all over the place. I'm only getting one day off and if anyone else is a full-time student, mum, and employee you know the struggle. Sorry, this update is so short but I do have a lot planned and cannot wait to get it to you. I figured a little is better than nothing.


	22. Postponed 22

"Come in."

McGonagall's voice rang in Hermione's ears, she didn't want to be nervous and she didn't really know why she would be, but she simply was. Hermione walked in, not sure what to expect now that McGonagall had taken over the office. It was more organized but still had books all over. Someone had cleared away all of the random instruments that had been in there when Dumbledore had the office but Hermione had suspected that it had been Snape, but she knew it was to cover up his deceit to Voldemort.

"Good evening, Headmistress." Hermione greeted while taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Thank you, good evening to you, too. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you and a few options I would like to go over with you. I think we may be able to get you in a good position to start teaching as soon as you are ready." McGonagall told her.

"You make that sound like tomorrow." Hermione joked.

"Honestly, Ms. Granger, if you wanted I would have you teaching the younger years immediately."

"How would I take my N.E.W.T.S?"

Hermione was slightly scandalized, even if she didn't need to be here this year, she could do anything she wanted without this year and she knew it, she wanted to be here and to take her exams.

"You know you don't have to take them, you could get any job you want without them, right?" McGonagall asked her.

"Yes, I know. I want to take them to prove that I can do it, that I know the material and so that I'm not riding fame's coattail. Harry hates when people think he just got something because of being famous."

"I can understand that and it's respectful to wis-"

McGonagall was cut off with an abrupt knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Headmistress we have a bit of a problem," Professor Slughorn cracked the door open, "we need you in the hospital wing right away."

"Ms. Granger, I will send you a note for a rescheduled meeting," McGonagall told her as she stood up to go with Slughorn.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hermione followed them out the door.

Hermione left the meeting knowing almost nothing more when she wanted answers. Her brain was bouncing from place to place. McGonagall was prepared to hire her right away, there must be more behind the scenes than she was letting on. Defense was missing a teacher and Transfiguration only had a temporary teacher but everything else was filled. Hermione figured maybe she was just worried that she would be trying to pull double duty after the temporary Transfiguration professor was gone. After overhearing the conversation about the ministry Hermione knew that McGonagall was probably doing everything possible to keep the school safe and out of the ministry's hands. Hermione returned to her common room and decided it was time to get ready for bed. It had been an exciting day, Hermione was actually quite tired and wanted to lay in bed. She changed into one of her negligees and crawled into bed after putting her school books on her nightstand. She flipped to the back of her _Standard Book of Spells_ for the index of every spell in the book. One by one she went down the list performing them effortlessly and flawlessly. After setting it beside her on the bed she grabbed _A guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and repeated the process, there would always be more to learn for Transfiguration but she was able to perform everything in the book. Hermione picked up _Advanced Rune Translation_ and she knew she had it memorized front to back. She moved it to the side as well as _Numerology and Grammatica_ , she had memorized that book several years before. Picking up _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ Hermione knew she had also memorized that, back in first-year. The only class she could see herself having any trouble with this year was potions, but she really didn't even see a problem because there were only two potions in the book that she hadn't brewed yet and it was only because she hadn't had the chance, yet. Hermione startled when the clock in her room quietly chimed ten. She moved her books back to her nightstand and went to sleep almost immediately.

Hermione woke up early and stretched. She rolled over to see the time and found it just before five. She was wide awake for no reason at all. Hermione got up and put on a pair of her running tights, she had missed two nights of running and figured she could make up for I know. When she was ready she left her common room and headed for the grand staircase. She spent the next hour running up and down the stairs when they would suddenly change she would alter her course. By the end of her workout, she was covered in sweat but also proud of herself. There was no way she could have done that a year ago or even six months ago. Hermione made it to her bathroom and enjoyed a cool shower. When she walked into her room she heard a tapping on the window and let Charlie's owl in. After untying the letter, she raced to dry her hair and get dressed so that she could sit and enjoy reading it.

Love,

I miss you already and you've barely gone, this year will be a tough one, but I know we will make it through. I just wanted to tell you that I really hope your first week back is amazing and that Friday night comes quickly, I cannot wait to open the present you got me. Mum is already missing you and Ginny and is already talking of holiday. Don't tell her I said anything but be careful around her, she has been looking at wedding magazines and thinks that you, Harry, and Ron are all next. Meaning Harry, Ron, and I are all flying interference the best we can. If you want a wedding that's perfect, if you want to run away that's also perfect. Again, don't tell mum I said that. Whatever you want is great, if you want to wait a few years don't let mum pressure you, I will make her back off if needed. I also wanted to say I love you and hope to see you at Hogsmeade, soon, let me know as soon as you find out what weekend your first trip is.

Forever yours, Charlie

Hermione was glad that he hadn't waited to write her.

Dearest Charlie,

I miss you as well and cannot wait to see you. You can open your present at half-past four on Friday. I am heading down to breakfast in a moment, but I want to tell you so much. I don't even know where to begin, yet. So far classes are great, I guess. We reviewed yesterday but I expect we'll be doing that all week. I feel confident that I actually know almost everything that we are supposed to be learning this year. I will send you another letter as soon as I can, just know that I love you and will talk to you as soon as I can.

Love, Hermione

Hermione tied the short letter on to Charlie's owl and sent him on his way. She smiled, knowing she would write more later, and set off for breakfast. Ginny and Hermione discussed their plans for the rest of the week and Ginny spoke of her plans for quidditch tryouts. She was going to run them Saturday and Sunday so that she could really get the best team together. They left early for Defense and took seats at the front. McGonagall was a great Transfiguration professor, and would no doubt be an amazing Defense teacher. McGonagall came in and sat down while the rest of class was trickling in. When everyone was in class Hermione counted how many were in class. Seven of the eleven returning students and fourteen other students were in class. Twenty-one students was not too bad for a class size since it was the N.E.W.T students.

McGonagall jumped right in as soon as everyone was seated. She went over what they should already know and what they would learn, thanks to Dumbledore's Army most of the students were actually ahead of where they should be. She had everyone stand up and practice the spells that they should know. When she got to the spells that they would be learning Hermione had already learned them all and more. It was pertinent to know everything she could about defense and protection enchantments as possible for the last year, she had known that they would need it eventually, so she had started learning early.

Hermione and Ginny left Defense for Transfiguration. The Professor was waiting on the class, there were only fifteen students, total, in this class.

"Hello, I am Professor Davis, I will be with you anywhere from today to about the first half of the year, after that, I will have my baby and you will have another Professor. I have made a detailed schedule of what I plan to teach you all and I will leave it for whoever takes over, I don't want you in a bind because of where you are when I have to leave. Headmistress McGonagall is actively looking for another Professor and if she finds one early enough we will both be here for you for a while. Due to all of this, I want to get started as soon as possible."

The class went through all the spells they had learned from first-year on. As soon as they were done, Professor Davis started having them try spells from this year. Hermione had already done this last night and was successful with all of them.

"I will be tailoring some of the work per student. If you are ahead I will be finding things that are past this years curriculum, if you lag behind I will try to figure out how to catch you up. Sometimes it's as simple as trying something else and coming back to it later and sometimes you need to know how the spell works but either way we will get you through and you will pass your N.E.W.T.'S." Professor Davis informed them.

Hermione and Ginny went to lunch and then double Charms. They started on the new lessons with their reviews being finished. Hermione was almost bored since she was so far ahead, she really wanted to not be and to have to try so that she could enjoy class but after trying so hard for so long she was just done with the scheduled material. She decided she would go to the library and start looking up things that were beyond N.E.W.T level over the weekend. Hermione and Ginny Went back to Hermione's Common room after class and sat in front of the fire talking.

"Ms. Granger, would you like supper in here tonight?"

Hermione and Ginny jumped when they heard the pop of a house elf apparating by them.

"Is that allowed?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, miss, I would like to be showing you how to order your foods and drinks to your room," the little elf told them. He walked over to a small table by the mantel and picked up a paper. "You just write what you want and set it on the table. It will appear as soon as we have it ready."

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Wiggle, miss."

"Wiggle, I want to thank you for this. I really appreciate you showing me how to use this. Yes, I would like to take supper here, tonight. Ginny and I will both take supper, if that's okay," Hermione told Wiggle.

"Oh yes, miss, if you have guests they are more than welcome to eat with you. It doesn't matter what time of the day or night we can always have something prepared quickly," Wiggle told her.

"Thank you, we'll just take whatever is for supper and maybe a jug of pumpkin juice with two glasses," Hermione told him.

"Yes, miss, we will have it to you soon. Thank you."

Wiggle popped out and less than a minute later the table had two full plates with silver wear and pumpkin juice. Wiggle had even sent dessert to them.

The girls spent the rest of the night eating and talking away before Ginny had to go patrol. Hermione went to sleep reading one of her novels and woke early to go for another run. Soon she was done with breakfast and heading up to Defense again with Ginny.

"I'm kind of sad that I already know all of the curriculum," Hermione admitted.

"For all of the classes?" Ginny looked incredulous.

"I mean there are a couple potions I haven't tried and if Professor Davis is telling the truth she will find a few things to teach me but I know everything else."

"So what are you going to do? I know you're not one to sit idly," Ginny said

"I think I might just go to the library and try to find some advanced things to work on," Hermione told her.

"I think that sounds like a good plan, just don't go too crazy, this is your year to relax a bit, remember?"

QUESTION! I have been thinking of writing another fanfic Jacob/Bella (maybe not right away, maybe when I get closer to an ending on this one) who all would be interested in reading it? it would be my take on if Alice never had her vision (and why she wouldn't have had it.)


	23. Charlie's Surprise 23

Guys, I really apologize about how long this took, if you are reading my other stories I promise I will be updating soon. I had to take Comp two this last semester and my professor was one of the toughest I have ever dealt with. I legitimately lost ALL will to write because of that class. Even when I wanted to write and had ideas I had no time because of the assignments we had. (My last essay was 20 pages if that tells you anything.) However, I did finish with a 4.0 for the second semester in a row, meaning, for the first time in my life I have pulled straight A's for a full year! This Chapter is short but I do know where I am going and that is the biggest deal for a writer! to my last few reviewers, ya'll really inspired me and encouraged me to get back in here as soon as possible! I will be updating as much as possible and sending a few special shout outs soon.

Hermione stepped into the office when prompted to and took a seat. Headmistress McGonagall finished writing something before looking up.

"I apologize I was trying to finish a letter for this professor situation we are in. "

"I understand, have you been able to figure anything out, yet?" Hermione questioned her gently.

"Not so far, I had someone for Defense, but their situation changed, they are no longer able to do it. I am contacting someone else that I know. I don't think they are working, at the moment, but we will see," McGonagall sighed.

"Are you allowed to say who?

"Not yet, again, until it's a done deal I cannot. However, I wanted to speak with you about your options for your future. I know you want to take your newts before you do anything, correct?" McGonagall asked her.

"Yes, I don't want anyone to think that I just got life handed to me. I am interested in teaching but if I decide in a few years to do something else I want to have the qualifications to be able to do it." Hermione was determined to finish what she started.

"Would you be able to come see me Saturday morning after breakfast, I want to get you started on a few things. I have a few resources that would help you when it comes to teaching, some books and some theories that I have used. There are definitely a few things that we can talk about to help you with your own style. Part of it is just stuff that you will have to learn as you go, though." McGonagall told her. "also, we can look into what class you would rather teach the most, I will let you have your choice out of what we have open, I know we will have quite a few classes open next year."

The meeting didn't go on very long after and soon Hermione found herself walking to her common room. She had lunch right before her meeting and had the whole afternoon off until her Vale Bellum. Hermione walked into her room and opened her trunk, it was almost time for Charlie to open the present that Hermione gave him right before she left, and Hermione was excited about it. She laid down on the bed with a hand-held mirror and waited. Before long Charlie's face filled the front of the mirror.

"Love, you are a genius. I cannot believe I didn't think of something like this." Charlie was grinning at her broadly. "Two-way mirrors are going to be useful."

"I thought they would be really helpful," Hermione grinned for a moment. "Where are you at?" Hermione questioned after she realized that Charlie wasn't at the Burrow.

"Love, I need you to listen so that I can explain, okay?" Charlie looked nervous and Hermione's stomach dropped.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm in Romania but I'm not in any kind of danger. The head of the reserve asked me to come and do some training for a couple of weeks and they are paying me extremely well. I'm not anywhere near the dragons but I am working with the newest recruits, doing lectures and showing them some memories. Teaching first aid and useful spells and charms and things like that. It is only for a little bit. Just to help them out and then I'll be back home." Charlie hurried through his explanation.

"Babe, that's fine but why didn't you tell me?"

"They flooed me last night, I really didn't have a warning, myself."

"So, you made a split-second decision?" Hermione asked skeptically at his thought process.

"Yeah, kind of. They really laid out exactly what they wanted, and they assured me I would be as far as possible from the dragons. I love them, but I don't want to get hurt, again. More than that, I don't want to hurt anyone around me. They made the paycheck something I really couldn't turn down and I told them if they let me teach my way that I would agree to it. Today was an easy day since we were just getting started but I will be doing a lot with a pensive and a lot of spell work in healing charms and shields plus letting them know there is nothing wrong with using apparition to get out of the way when necessary. Things like that." Charlie was enthusiastic about helping the trainees that would soon be ready.

"I can understand that I'm glad you are trying to keep others from sustaining injuries," Hermione smiled fondly.

"Thank you, love. How has your first week been?"

"It has been good so far, I pretty well know everything we are doing. Our temporary Transfiguration professor said she will try to find stuff to teach me until she leaves to have her baby. Professor McGonagall is teaching Defense for now, but she is trying to find a professor. I thought she was supposed to have one, but I guess things changed. We have a new class called Vale Bellum that is a coping class and it seems like it will be a good thing. Other than that, it's a bit of the same old stuff.

Hermione didn't want to tell Charlie about the teaching stuff just yet, she wanted to know what all would be going on first. The main reason she might turn it down would have to do with Charlie. If she could live off campus and teach she would love it but if not, it might turn out to be a deal breaker. They talked for over an hour before Hermione needed to go to Vale Bellum, and Hermione promised to check in before bed.

Vale Bellum turned out to be a fun class this time. They were playing games to get acquainted with each other and the houses were all getting along spectacularly. After supper in the great hall, and catching up with Ginny, Hermione wished her luck with the tryouts in the morning and raced to get a shower.

"Hey, love, I miss you," Charlie answered

"I miss you, too. I'm hoping there will be a Hogsmeade trip sooner rather than later," Hermione admitted. They talked about everything from Hermione's schedule to the tryouts Ginny would start the next morning. They talked about how Hermione would be out there watching as much as she could, they were scheduled for two days after all. On and on until Hermione finally told Charlie he needed to get some sleep for the morning, he was going to be working all the way through his two weeks. She only felt slightly guilty that she was keeping something from him. If she didn't know as little as she did she would have felt extremely guilty.

"Goodnight, love, I miss you, but I will see you as soon as I can. Maybe I will be able to stop in for a weekend after this training is over," Charlie winked at her.

"Don't you dare tease me you brat." Hermione grinned. "I really hope you do get to come up, I'm sure I could get permission to come to see you in Hogsmeade a couple of days in a row."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, Hermione, I'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"Goodnight, babe. Talk to you tomorrow."

Hermione and Charlie may have both fallen asleep with a smile on their faces.


	24. Testing Hermione 24

A/N Alright, here is a long one for ya'll almost 5,200 words so I hope you enjoy it.

Hermione was, again, up early. She went for her run and raced to get ready for breakfast. She wanted to support Ginny as soon as she could. Therefore, she needed to eat and have her meeting with Headmistress McGonagall as soon as she could. After eating quickly, Hermione set off. In little time the gargoyle statue was in front of her, then she was climbing the stairs.

"Ms. Granger, I knew you would be early." McGonagall smiled at her while letting her in.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm trying to support Ginny as much as possible with her tryouts, this weekend."

"I understand. However, you may be here for a bit, depending on what you decide. I've been looking into all the options that I thought could help you but that you would also be interested in. The option I found that I think will most fit you has only been offered to three other people. Basically, it will let someone who is rather advanced take the N. E.W.T.S early and then if you decide you hate your score you can continue your classes and retake them at the end of the year. They would be a bit different if you retook them, of course. So that they would be fair. However, if you are happy with your scores you can keep them and graduate early. If there are some scores you want to keep and some you want to retake you could continue taking the classes for the ones you want to retake and then be free for the other hours of the day. This would give you some time to start teaching a few classes, this year if you want to ease into it. If you keep all of your scores you could go full time but still have your N.E.W.T.S. and be able to prove that you didn't get it handed to you." McGonagall looked at her waiting for her to think it through.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the tests and see what happens," Hermione admitted. "I need to send word to Ginny that our meeting is going to take a while, though, since she is expecting me."

"I will let you use my owl, I promise that they will move as quickly as possible, though. Since it is just you and them, we will be able to do all of this in a sit-down atmosphere. I have Wiggle setting up a classroom for us, that way it will be comfortable, and you will have everything we could need. I will be there the whole time to make sure that everything is conducted professionally, as well. I will not have anyone badgering you about last year or anything else. I'm sure they will have you brew at least one potion so we will try to start that first so that any time that is downtime on the potion they can be asking questions to get through it faster."

Hermione sent a short letter to Ginny letting her know that she was going to be held up in the office for a while and would explain everything as soon as she could. The ministry officials arrived almost as soon as she had sent her letter. They walked as a group down the corridor to the classroom that Wiggle was still setting up.

"Hello, Wiggle, how are you doing today?"

"I'm very good, miss, just making sure everything is to your likings." The little elf bowed to her.

"I'm sure it is," Hermione kneeled down, "if there is anything else that we need may we call you?"

"Of course, miss, that is why I am here." Wiggle grinned at her before popping away.

The first thing Hermione was asked to do was to brew a potion, Amortentia, of course, they would pick the one potion that she would never bother with herself. It made since she wouldn't have needed it last year and they knew that. It wasn't too much of a secret that Hermione did everything she could possibly do to survive. Brewing Amortentia was not something she had time for. She got to work immediately, she had spent some time memorizing the potion and how it worked and that would help her now. Hermione already had a cauldron ready and there was a small cabinet next to the desk full of ingredients. Hermione started pulling out what she would need in the order that she would need it. The last two things she needed were not in the textbook she had studied.

"Wiggle, can you come here please?" She asked to the shocked looks of everyone on the room.

"Yes, ma'am?" the elf asked.

"I need a few things." Hermione bent down and told Wiggle. Wiggle left, and Hermione started working as if nothing had happened. "is it possible that this test will be verbal? I want to get through it as quickly as possible." Hermione told the officials.

"It is," one piped up "We will use a quick quotes quill to record everything in case we need it for the record, but we will mostly just go as we can and grade you as soon as possible."

"Perfect, and can you introduce yourselves?" Hermione asked. If she was going to spend the day with them she wanted to know their names. It didn't take long, and the questions began. Mr. Franks was as his name stated, he was very to the point. Question after question about potions was asked. He seemed to doubt some of Hermione's, so she would elaborate and tell him why she would do something different than the textbook. She sliced, diced, shredded, measured and prepared everything she could and got everything ready to go into the potion as much as possible. Ten minutes after Wiggle left, he reappeared. "Thank you Wiggle," Hermione took the things he had gathered for her.

"I don't understand." Mr. Franks told her.

"Well, you see the cauldron here? It's pewter which works okay but a gold cauldron not only speeds up the process but also makes for a… I won't say a better result but a stronger result." Hermione told him.

"What are the other things?" Mr. Franks asked.

"Peppermint oil and an Eternity Red Rose," Hermione stated simply, no explanation given. Mr. Franks seemed to be waiting but Hermione pretended not to notice. She Set the gold cauldron up and got to work adding ingredients. The fourth step was the first step she had altered. 'stir six times' turned into stir clockwise five times then counterclockwise two times. She glanced up under her bangs to see if Mr. Franks noticed. He did. His mouth had fallen open and he snapped it shut. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. Hermione was going to show him that her alterations were correct. After adding only four Rose Thorns, not five, Hermione added the correct amount of Peppermint Leaves but then added three drops of the Peppermint Oil. Hermione crushed the three Ashwinder Eggs before adding them in slowly while stirring five clockwise and two counter, repeatedly. Hermione mixed the Powdered Moonstone and Pearl Dust together in a bowl just before adding it in quickly. Last, Hermione added in all the rose petals from her Eternity Rose. She stirred through the pattern once more and abruptly pulled the spoon out at her twelve o'clock position. She turned the flame down to medium heat and checked the time. It was five to nine. She would check to potion starting in twenty-five minutes, it was supposed to take thirty but better to be safe.

For the next bit of time, Hermione fielded questions from Mrs. Millan, all about transfiguration. Hermione went really in-depth with all of the questions she was being asked and only made it through about eight or nine before she started checking the potion, thankfully it only took a glance. Not quite ready but close. She answered another question and was halfway through the second when she stopped explaining how crucial the wand movement was for transfiguration, in general, before she jumped off the counter she had settled on. Hermione turned the fire off and carefully moved the cauldron to a different burner when it was in place she sat back on the counter she had been on and continued where she had left off as if nothing had ever happened. The potion needed to cool for an hour before they could do anything. Within the next hour, she finished the questions for transfiguration and had moved on to Charms. Hermione started bottling the potion into a ton of tiny phials while answering questions. She made it through questions for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy before she checked the clock. It was almost noon.

The questions started for Herbology and Hermione made sure to explain the answer for herbology and to throw in extra tidbits about how some things related to Potions as well. Wiggle popped in with food and Hermione thanked him before continuing with her answers. She didn't really care about eating, she just wanted to get through the test. As soon as Mrs. Hightower finished her questions Hermione got nervous, she knew the Defense questions were next.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to pry about what happened last year, I'm very aware that there are books out there telling what happened, I'm also aware that they probably aren't the most accurate. However, I will need to know your abilities when we get to the practical stuff. However, for now, I just need to ask questions about the technical side of things." Mr. Aims told her.

Hermione relaxed a bit; the man was very kind and reminded her of every grandpa you would see in a nice family movie. He moved as quickly as he could through his questions and Hermione was surprised when he had finished. It hadn't felt like he had been asking questions very long. Hermione was handed two papers for Ancient Runes and she read the translations out loud without using her book once. For Arithmancy it was just a couple short predictions that she had to read the numbers for. Herbology was simple, she just had to identify a few plants and tell a bit about them. It was right at one and Hermione could see the break in the clouds. Just three more practical's and she was done.

"Mrs. Granger, how many of the spells in Charms can you perform?" Mrs. Abernathy asked her.

"All of them," Hermione answered. "I mean, all of the ones in the book and some extra stuff that I have been picking up by myself." She clarified.

"You expect me to believe that you can perform all of them?" Mrs. Abernathy seemed to have some sort of glint in her eyes.

"Yes, I can perform every spell in all of my books," Hermione stated simply.

"Show me, start at the back of the index and work backward towards A until I tell you to stop."

Hermione started and worked backward after about forty spells, several of which were from the end of seventh year Mrs. Abernathy stopped her and had her try two more before congratulating her with a huge smile.

"Thank you," Hermione told her.

"No, thank you, it has been an honor to get to sit in on your exam, today. You are an amazing witch and I cannot wait to see where you go.

Transfiguration was next, Hermione showed them everything that was thrown at her. Changing her appearance, changing someone else's, changing objects into animals and animals into inanimate objects. The only thing Hermione refused to put out there was that she was studying books to become an Animagus. She really hadn't had much time as of late but when they had been holed up for days she had been reading about it. Now that she was back at school she planned to ask McGonagall for help. When it was time for Defense Hermione got a bit nervous, again. She performed a lot of spells that she knew would be expected like her Patronus and some things like shielding and disarming. She had a lot of spells shouted out for her to perform. The last thing was a duel with the official. Hermione didn't think it was a normal occurrence, but they set up and bowed. Hermione moved around as fast as she could, thank gosh for all her morning runs, and erected walls to help protect her. She faked the instructor out when he dodged a stinging hex Hermione erected a wall and made him think she had moved closer. When he went to try to immobilize her she jumped out and used Petrificus Totalus. As soon as he was down Hermione unpetrified him.

"You did a good job, Ms. Granger, you always have to be ready for everything." Mr. Aims said

"Thank you, I try to be prepared," Hermione turned around to see what was next when her want was knocked out of her hand. She turned on the spot to see that Mr. Aims was catching her wand. Wordlessly and wandlessly, Hermione performed the Leg-Locker curse and an Expelliarmus to get her wand back.

"I didn't say that the test was over, before, however, it is now. I'm glad to see that you are so adept at Defense." Mr. Aims smiled at her. "I'll have your results ready soon."

"Thank you, I can't wait," Hermione smiled.

"Ms. Granger, you may go watch the rest of today's tryouts." Headmistress McGonagall told her.

Hermione raced off as fast as she could. It wasn't quite two, so she knew there was likely to be a few hours left for today. Up in the stands, Hermione found a seat pretty close to the field. The weather was perfect, and Hermione found herself smiling. She watched as Ginny showed maneuvers to a somewhat large group. They were covering basic flying and Hermione would have found it odd if she hadn't watched tryouts before. There were a lot of students but what shocked Hermione was the fact that a few of the kids were first years. Hermione watched curiously to see how they would do. By the time Ginny blew her whistle and called everyone down, it was clear that everyone was exhausted. Ginny told the group if she called their name to step forward. Hermione watched as about twenty people stepped forward.

"Anyone whose name I didn't call, you are dismissed." Hermione heard Ginny tell the group. "If you are still standing here, that means you have an invitation to come back tomorrow." About half of the group started trudging away. "I understand that you all probably already have homework for this weekend. You need to at least start it, tonight. I will not put up with failing grades on my team. In the future, our practices won't take up so much time, making it easier to do your homework. If you choose not to come back tomorrow that is fine, a little heads up would be appreciated, though. You're dismissed."

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! You are doing amazing!" Hermione was actually excited about the team, this year. She had always watched when the boys played but now that Hermione felt free from Voldemort she felt like she could really enjoy everything about life, now.

"Thanks! I feel like we're going to have an awesome team, this year. Did you see the little first year, he actually has potential, and Anthony Greens, he has really good aim, he's a second year. I'm going to have to run through so much in my head, tonight and see what all I can do." Ginny was a bit lost in her thoughts as they went to leave the pitch.

"Excuse me." The little first year that had made it through caught up to them. "I was wondering if there is anything I can do to better my chances at getting a position on the team. Like if there is anything I can work on?" He asked.

"Honestly, you're doing pretty good. Who taught you to fly?" Ginny asked him.

"I kind of taught myself, that's why I was asking, I'm sure I'm probably doing something wrong."

"Let's take a closer look. Put your broom down and summon it."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny put her broom down put her right hand over it and said 'Up' to get it to come to her.

"Oh, I see." The boy repeated what Ginny did and the broom jumped into his hand on the first try.

"Now mount your broom and hover, Nathanial"

The boy straddled his broom and kicked off, he was doing well but occasionally wobbled just a bit.

"Move your hands a bit further up on the broom," Hermione told him to Ginny's incredulity. Nathanial looked at Hermione a bit surprised but immediately did what he was told.

"You might also try to relax a bit, I know it's not the easiest thing in the world, but your back is perfectly straight and that can be bad. Even if you are a pureblood you must learn to slouch on a broom. Ginny threw in.

"Oh, I'm not a pureblood," Nathanial told them. "I'm a muggle-born, today is just my first time on a broom." He told them with a bit of a grimace.

"What!" Ginny was mad. "You could have been seriously injured doing the things we did today! You should have told me!"

"I'm sorry, there were other first years, so I thought maybe it was just normal or something." He looked like he might cry. "I've just read about Quidditch, the first book I picked up other than my school books was about quidditch, so I wanted to try it. I've always wanted to play a sport, but no one ever let me play with them at my old school."

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath and let it out. "You did well, today. You are obviously a natural when it comes to flying. I will make a deal with you."

"Okay." Nathanial was listening intently.

"Don't fly without someone watching you, I mean like me, Hermione, or Madam Hooch. She's the flying instructor. You did really well, today, as I said. You have a real chance at this if you don't make the team I will let you practice with us and be a backup. I will warn you that we don't use a back up very often, if at all, but you would still get to practice and that could almost ensure you a spot for next year. You also have to keep your grades up, just like everyone else on the team, because if we needed you I still wouldn't put you in if your grades suck. If you need help you can come to find me, I can always help my team out."

"Really, that's it? I just have to be supervised and I get to be a reserve?"

"I mean you might still make the team… but yeah you will be a reserve at the least."

"Thank you!" Nathanial hugged Ginny, enthusiastically before turning to Hermione and doing the same. When he saw the shocked look that Hermione had he apologized. "Sorry, my mum is a hugger so we all are, as well."

"How many siblings do you have?" Hermione asked as they walked back to the castle for supper.

"I have four older brothers and five older sisters," Nathanial said proudly.

"That sounds amazing, I'm an only child," Hermione admitted.

"I'm the only girl and the youngest of seven." Ginny told him "It's a love-hate thing. I love the big family, I hated all of the hand me downs that I had until this year."

"My family is pretty well off, someone back in the line invented something to do with classifying fingerprints and he invented the Galton Whistle to test hearing levels and he wrote a ton of papers that help people solve crimes. His name was Francis. He was really smart, he even wrote the first book on geniuses called Hereditary Genius.

"I studied him in Primary, could you imagine what he could do with all of the technology today?" Hermione asked.

"It would be crazy to see, but maybe he wouldn't have been as smart if he had it so easy when he was growing up." Nathanial reasoned.

"Or, if he were surrounded by the people of today instead of who he had." Ginny threw in.

"Yeah, he was a half-cousin to Charles Darwin who is a great, great, half grandpa or something to me. We have a lot of really smart people in my family and I was worried I wasn't going to be one of them but now I know that I was destined for something, too." Nathanial grinned.

"Well you better get supper, so you can do your homework and get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you, tomorrow."

"I'm actually done with my homework, I was able to do it in class, mostly. I finished it last night. I will go eat and talk to my friends before I turn in early, though. Thanks for all the help ladies, I'll see you two later." He sprinted off to the Great Hall, presumably to find his two friends that he had tried out with.

"He seems really sweet," Hermione noted.

"He is, he was actually really helpful all day. Honestly, he has a pretty big shot at making the team. I would have never guessed he had never flowed before." Ginny admitted. "Enough about me, what was going on, today?"

"Want to eat in my dorm?" Hermione offered

"Yes, I want to know what you're hiding." Ginny grinned.

"In that case, do you want to sleep over?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes!" Ginny bounced up and down. "Let me go drop my stuff off and I'll grab some clothes and pajamas!"

About a quarter of an hour later Ginny and Hermione were sitting her common room in front of the fire in their sweats. Hermione had grabbed her two-way mirror for when Charlie called, and they had asked Wiggle to bring them supper.

"Is there anything else?" Wiggle asked.

"Is there any way to get an extra mattress in my room?" Hermione asked. "Ginny is spending the night, if not I will just enlarge my bed."

"Wiggle will see what Wiggle can do, ma'am." The elf bowed and disappeared.

"So, what happened today?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione told her all about how Headmistress McGonagall new she was thinking of teaching and how the only reason she came back was to get her N.E.W.T.S. so that if she changed her mind in a few years she would always be qualified to do whatever she wanted, not just by her name. She told Ginny that McGonagall had set up for her to take her N.E.W.T.S. early but that if she hated her scores she could retake the N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year, that they would be different. How, if she wanted to keep some scores and retakes some she was allowed and could teach part-time at that point. She spoke of the potion and all the practical and theoretical tests along with the officials. Before long Ginny was clued in.

"So, if you like your scores are you going to teach?" Ginny had asked the most important question; the one Hermione had been asking herself.

"It all depends on your brother."

"What? Why? You need to do what's right for you." Ginny pushed her.

"I know, what I mean is, If I will be allowed to go off campus and visit him then I probably will. I have the agreement that I can go to Hogsmeade pretty much whenever I want to, now. I just have to let my Head of House know or McGonagall, for now obviously I tell McGonagall. If that would change I wouldn't want to teach. I want to see Charlie. I want to spend time with him and get to know him better. I really think he is the one for me and I'm not letting some job get in the way of that. I would rather be able to see him and be bored but enjoying my last year, than to start teaching and having a challenge and not get to see Charlie." Hermione Clarified. "I think Charlie is what is right for me."

"When do you get your results back?"

"I'm not sure, they made it sound like it would be quick so hopefully by Monday." Hermione had a rather large knot in her stomach.

"How about we eat and then we can worry abo-" Ginny was cut off with a sharp knock.

When Hermione opened the door, she found Headmistress McGonagall and all the Ministry officials.

"I apologize to intrude on your private time, but I thought you would want your results," McGonagall told her.

"Of course, come in."

"Ginny would you mind le-"

"No, I will be telling her anyway, so she can be here." Hermione found that she really needed her friend all the sudden.

"It looks like you got O's in everything, then. They couldn't mark you any higher but some of them tried to." She looked pointedly at the group.

Hermione and Ginny started squealing and jumping around, holding each other.

"A few of the officials wanted to say a couple of things to you." McGonagall Admitted. "That is why so many are here, actually. We only needed two witnesses."

Hermione grinned and waited. Mr. Aims told her that he loved her technique and how she was able to thin so fast on her feet. Mrs. Millan told her that she was glad to see someone with such a grasp for Transfiguration and told her to consider becoming an Animagus. Mr. Franks was the one who surprised her the most. He told her that his real last name was Frankston and it clicked. He was a great potionier that had written several of the books that she had studied. He was the reason that she understood how the potion ingredients worked together the way they did.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you to sign my copies of your books?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I would love to, I feel like I will be asking the same thing of you in a few years." Mr. Frankston told her.

"I will gladly do it. I didn't understand anything about potions until I read your books. I just read the page and tried to do what it said. Now, I know why it works the way it does, and I can alter so many potions to make them easier, more stable or stronger. It is really amazing what you taught me over the last year." Hermione told him after getting her books from her bookshelf.

"So why did you take the offer of taking your N.E.W.T.S. early, obviously there is a reason because you could have studied more this year, instead." He asked.

"I'm thinking of teaching." Hermione stated "However I refuse to go forth without my credentials.

"Of course, a smart witch always takes the proper steps." Mr. Frankston smiled. "Please tell me you will be teaching Potions, we need spectacular teachers to teach children what we can to make them great potionier's themselves."

"I'm not sure what I will be teaching, yet. It will also depend on quite a few details if certain terms cannot be met I would rather just go home or spend the rest of the year studying." Hermione admitted.

"I'm sure that you can be very persuasive to get what you want, but we all must bend a bit, sometimes."

"I understand that but there are just a couple things I won't budge on, but I can see what we can figure out." Hermione made it plain she meant business and she really didn't care if she started teaching now or later or, if some terms couldn't be met, never.

"I guess we will take our leave now that we have been able to have our word with you." Mrs. Hightower told her. "It was lovely meeting you, I wish you well."

"Thank you," Hermione told her.

When everyone but McGonagall left Hermione turned to her for their inevitable conversation.

"So, what are the terms that need to be met?" she was asked.

"I need to know about my freedoms to go off the grounds. I will not take the position if I cannot leave." Hermione answered bluntly but politely.

"If you are not in class or on rounds you can go off grounds whenever you want. It is nice if I get a courtesy message so that I know how long you will be gone but that's about it."

"I can start whenever you are ready, then. I will do whatever classes you need me to cover until you have things figured out. After you get someone hired for one of the vacancies I will take the other until the end of the year."

"Are you wanting to take Professor Slughorn's position after he retires at the end of the year?" McGonagall asked her.

"Surprisingly, I think so." Hermione grinned. "I didn't think I knew so much but after today I feel like I got a slap in the face for a wake-up call."

"I will see you after supper in my office, tomorrow, then. We will go over the finer details, don't worry it should be relatively fast." McGonagall Smiled at her. "Enjoy your evening."

When Hermione turned to Ginny she started jumping again.

"I can't believe you're going to be a teacher, now!" Ginny smiled.

"I can't believe the freedom I'm going to have… and the restrictions." I won't be able to support Gryffindor so openly or I could get accused of favoritism. However, I can go see Charlie more." Hermione smiled putting her hands to her chest, "I miss him like crazy and it's only been a few days." She admitted. "I can't wait for him to call so that I can tell him." The girls sat back down to eat and were surprised to find their food still hot and the pumpkin juice still cold.

A/N If you have any guesses on where this is going, I would love to hear them. Other than that, if there is anything you want to throw out there just let me know. Can't wait to update this again for ya'll! I love seeing the numbers skyrocket, of how many people have read the story, and I love seeing the reviews. Ya'll make my days a lot brighter.


	25. Team Player 25

"I can't believe the freedom I'm going to have… and the restrictions." I won't be able to support Gryffindor so openly or I could get accused of favoritism. However, I can go see Charlie more." Hermione smiled putting her hands to her chest, "I miss him like crazy and it's only been a few days." She admitted. "I can't wait for him to call so that I can tell him." The girls sat back down to eat and were surprised to find their food still hot and the pumpkin juice still cold.

After a few bites, Hermione heard Charlie on the two-way mirror.

"Hello, love. How has your day, been?"

"Crazy but good!" Hermione smiled picking up the mirror. "Ginny and I have a lot to tell you."

"Hello, Charlie." Ginny peaked around Hermione to see her brother.

"Hey, sis. How did the tryouts start off?"

"They were amazing! We may end up with a firsty on the team. Get this, he had never been on a broom until the tryouts started. He is a natural, even if he doesn't make it I'm keeping him as a reserve." Ginny couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "We only have seventeen players returning, tomorrow."

"Maybe you can get him a few extra flying lessons, I bet Harry and Ron would love to come up and show the team a few things. I don't see McGonagall having a problem with it. I think Hermione would really be able to help you scout out the competition and come up with some maneuvers to help the team."

"I'm afraid McGonagall won't let her do that." Ginny shook her head.

"Why wouldn't she? She doesn't have to be on the team to help." Charlie told them.

"Yeah, but a member of the teaching staff isn't allowed to show favoritism like that," Hermione told Charlie and waited for the reaction.

"Love?" he asked haltingly.

"I told McGonagall the first night that I may be interested in teaching later, you made me think I might want to. She asked if I wanted to start this year, but I told her I wanted my credentials before I did anything else. She made it happen for me. McGonagall set up so I could take my N.E.W.T.S., without my knowledge, and I passed them all with O's. McGonagall wants to go over the details tomorrow after supper, but she did tell me I can leave the grounds as long as I'm not in a class or scheduled for rounds. Basically, I can leave whenever we want to make plans with you, but I can also have a bigger challenge, this year. I will be making lesson plans and I'll be able to see what each child needs individually. Things like that. However, I won't be able to support Gryffindor so much. I am excited because I may be able to go to a few Sunday Suppers and see you a bit more."

"Love, that is amazing! You are really going to love this. I know you thought you were going to be bored all year but now you can really do something that challenges you. Plus, you can use the library and keep learning. If you wanted to you could make potions for the hospital wing and so much more. I'm sure you will think of things that will keep you occupied. In your free time." Charlie laughed.

"I'm sure I can." Hermione agreed. Maybe she would start a club or a study group or even some sort of advanced class. "How is your job going?"

"It's been great. I am in love with the group I am teaching. They are a lot of fun and they really have the best interest of the dragons in mind. I did get to ask about our favorite dragon, she's doing pretty great, I'll have them get me a few pictures so that I can bring them to you. We've been working on a lot of spells and charms, I can't believe that they haven't learned some of the simple healing charms. We have a couple that still need a bit of practice but all of them can cast a disillusion charm, now. I've been trying to cram as much in their brains as I can." Charlie was enthusiastic about his group.

"I'm really glad that you're enjoying your job. I'm not going to lie, I'm glad I don't have to worry about you being near the dragons. I know you have always been really good at your job but even under the best circumstances, it's dangerous. I would take you either way but I'm glad that we don't have to worry about you getting majorly hurt, anymore." Hermione told Charlie sincerely

"I agree with Hermione, I'm glad we don't have to worry. I remember mum after you wrote to her that you were in the infirmary and that you were going to be there for almost a month." She told Charlie. "That was the year before I started school, that's why we went to see Charlie so suddenly over Christmas," Ginny told Hermione. "She was practically a nutcase over you. It's good to know that you're safe, now." It was clear that Ginny loved her brother.

The three of them talked for about an hour before it was time for them all to turn in. Charlie had a long day with his group and Ginny and Hermione had an early morning coming with the training. It may very well be one of the last times she could openly support Gryffindor and she wanted to take advantage of it. On top of that Hermione thought it really couldn't hurt to try to help point things out to Ginny if at all possible, anything that could give her a better chance at having a great team.

"What do you think of me trying to watch in a very discreet way, tomorrow? I might actually be able to scope out and see things a bit behind the scenes that way. Plus, I wouldn't have to worry about people staring at me for one day." Hermione asked Ginny as they headed upstairs.

"Do you think that will make you more comfortable?" Ginny returned.

"I think so, plus I won't have to worry about anyone trying to say it was unfair with me becoming a teacher. I know technically this is before I start but it could be less of a headache in the long run." Hermione had been able to ignore most of the staring, but it would be nice to have one day of peace.

"Then I don't mind. If you don't want to be seen I will still know you're there." Ginny smiled at her.

It was funny for Hermione to think about the fact that she was an only child and used to all of her parent's attention, yet not wanting the attention, now. Ginny was one of seven and always had to share the attention, but she was dealing with everything in an amazing way. They laid down and before Hermione knew it they were in the middle of getting ready for the day. Hermione was skipping her morning run in order to let her body rest. Hermione ordered her Breakfast in the dormitory while they were getting ready. As soon as she were full Hermione went to get her cloak from her room. Hermione laughed to herself when she pulled it out and found the products that George had sent with her. She made a mental note to write to him that she would start testing them soon, maybe starting with the milder ones, first. Ginny wanted to eat in the great hall and to start scoping out her potential team's dynamics.

As soon as Ginny sat down Hermione sat beside her, backward, on the bench. She would sit beside her until someone else tried to. It didn't take long before a fellow seventh year came by to take Hermione's spot. Hermione decided to walk around the hall and start a lookout for anything she may need to keep an eye out for. The Ravenclaw's were already buckling down and studying, mostly the upper-years were the only ones at breakfast. Hufflepuffs were a bit sparse but the ones that were there were being friendly and behaving well. Slytherin was slightly more populated but they were quiet and observing the rest of the hall, at the moment. Gryffindor had the biggest crowd, with so many students returning for the second day of tryouts. Hermione kept circling the tables waiting for Ginny to be done. She was observing the heads table, still wondering who would eventually be hired, when Ginny left. Hermione didn't notice at first but when she did she didn't mind. When could take her time and see who got on with who. Breakfast was winding down and Hermione was getting ready to leave right after the crowd did. There was one little problem with her going to the pitch.

"No one will notice he's gone and if they do they'll assume he just didn't want to show up, just don't mention anything and don't act suspicious." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a small group of students whispering. She turned and got a good look at them, there were three of them, they were all around third and fourth year. Hermione looked quickly at the group that was leaving and counted thirteen, with the three in the group, that only made sixteen. Looking one last time, Hermione's heart sank, where was Nathanial?

Hermione took off as fast as she could with her cloak covering her. Racing back to her dorm room she ran to her room. She immediately sent a Patronus to Ginny, it would reach her before any of the students trying out would. It would only tell her that Nathanial would be late and not to make a big deal of it, Hermione would explain later.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione decided to start at the Gryffindor common room and work her way down until she found him. Thankfully she located Nathanial on the fifth floor.

With the cloak securely over her, once more, Hermione raced to the classroom that Nathanial was in. A simple, for her, Alohomora opened the door. Nathanial had apparently been screaming for someone's attention but when the door opened Hermione realized that there was also a Muffliato on the room. Hermione yanked the cloak off after making sure no one was around and quickly stuffed it in her robes.

"I already have informed Ginny you will be late and told her I would tell her why, later. Did you see who put you in here?" Hermione cut to the chase immediately.

"Yes, I don't know their names, but there were three of them, a bit older. I could point them out." Nathanial said confidently.

"I won't need that. Follow me." Hermione lead him to her dorm and had him step in. she went to her desk and grabbed a glass phyle from her potions kit. "I need you to think of the memory from when you left your room until you ended up in that Classroom and the door closed, can you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Nathanial didn't even question what she was doing. "I've got it," He said with his eyes closed.

Hermione touched his temple with her wand and took a copy of the memory. Once the memory was in the tube Hermione capped it. She labeled it 'For McGonagall' and then scribbled a short note. She tied it to her owl and then told Nathanial that she was going to put her cloak back on but would follow him to the pitch. Nathanial was already going to be late so Hermione told him not to waste his energy trying to get there on time, it wasn't possible.

They ended up only being about five minutes late and the instructions had barely begun. Ginny ignored Nathanial's entry and kept talking about the first things they would be doing. Ginny then told them it was time for a warm-up, to put their brooms down and start taking laps around the pitch. Hermione was able to freely talk to Ginny with everyone so far out of earshot. She told Ginny what happened and pointed out the kids that were responsible for what happened.

"I have half a mind to send them packing," Ginny told her. "I think I rather have some fun, though…" She grinned. "You can stick around, or you can sit in the stands but if you bully my team you will get it back ten-fold."

"I'll sit in the stands for now," Hermione told her.

Ginny let the team run for close to twenty minutes before she blew her whistle and waved them back. As soon as they were crowded around Ginny told them if they were unsure of what position they wanted to play to stand in one place, Keeper in another, Beaters, Seekers, and then Chasers. Hermione was annoyed to see that the group of three were the only ones wanting to be Chasers. She may have also heard a whispered swear let out from Ginny. Nathanial was one of two kids that didn't know what they wanted to play.

Ginny looked around and wondered where she would be playing, this year. She was Seeker or Chaser most of the time, but she was a good Keeper, as well. She would find the best fits for each position and fill herself in after. She told each group she would have them take turns running drills. She wanted the other groups to start warming up with things they would need to perform, today. Chasers start passing drills, Keepers start shooting on each other Beaters practice their aim and such. She summoned Nathanial and a girl named Arura to come with her.

"I'm starting with the Seekers, first," Ginny said and motioned for the seekers to come over to her. "Since Nathanial and Arura don't know what they want to try out for I am going to have them try everything and see if they end up liking something best." Ginny started running a few drills and watched to see what happened. Right from the start a fourth year named Derrick took Ginny's notice. There was no doubt he was it, he was made for the position. She finished out the drills and asked the three to continue practicing. She would keep an eye on them and make sure nothing changed. Next, she went to the beaters, Nathanial and Arura seemed antsy about this position, as small as they were, Ginny understood it. In the end Ginny decided it would go to two brothers that were not twins but were in the same year, the oldest was just a few days shy of being a year older September fifth was one and the next year on August thirty first was the younger brother. Thankfully they were good sports about it. Michael and Matthew would be a great addition to the team. The Keepers were really fast to weed themselves out. Out of the four that were trying for the position the first three only blocked one or two shots on goal. Nathanial saved three and Arura saved four. The last one, Rodger, managed to save them all. Ginny told them to keep practicing that she would come back by and check on them later. She was down to the chasers.

"I'm assuming you have played together, before?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we've been playing together for years. We'll be a good addition to your team." One of the boys told her confidently.

"Let's see what you've got," Ginny told them.

She ran them through a few drills and was glad to see that they were mediocre. She could do better than every one of them. She smiled to herself when she saw this. As soon as they had finished her drills She smiled and told them she was glad to see how they played. She had them go to the other end of the pitch to keep practicing. From there she Had Nathanial and Arura warm up with her and play a game of catch. She was glad to see that the two worked so well together. They ran a few drills together and Ginny was really impressed to see them play. She backed off and let them take some shots on goal. At first, she thought they were doing good but when they started taking shots with Rodger Ginny saw something spectacular. They were running a two-man offensive better than most teams could run three. They were actually making shots in on the soon-to-be keeper for Gryffindor. She told them she was glad to get to see them try out today but that it was time for the other three that were trying out to take their turn shooting on goal.

The other team, unfortunately for Ginny, did decent when it came to their shots on goal. Ginny took care of the problem about five minutes in, by switching back to Rodger. They didn't score a single point on him.

"Alright you lot," Ginny hollered after gathering them up, "If I call your names step forward," Ginny called up the three boys that had locked Nathanial into the room along with two of the Beaters that weren't going to make it but were still decent. One of the keepers that were doing okay but not great and then one of the Seeker hopefuls that Ginny thought did second best. Basically, it could have been their second string, had they needed that many reserves. "I need you lot to put on these gold jerseys." Then, Ginny called up everyone she was sure was going to be on the team. "Michael and Matthew, Rodger, Derrick, Arura, and Nathanial." Ginny called up "Maroon for you."

"Excuse me?" Allen, one of the three asked. "They're one short?" He questioned.

"Since you three have been playing together for so long I didn't want to mess up your group dynamics, so I'll be playing with them," Ginny told them as sweetly as she could, and they ate up every word, judging by their faces. Everyone else was told to take a seat in the bleachers.

It didn't take long for Ginny to know she had her team. They ran like a team should, with it being their first time playing together Ginny was giddy with excitement. It was only going to get better as the season went. About twenty minutes into the scrimmage Derrick spotted the snitch and took off after it, less than ten seconds later the scrimmage was over.

"It looks like I've got my teams sorted out between practice, the drills, and the scrimmage," Ginny told them after they had gathered around again. "I will get the list together and I will post it up in the common room, tonight. Remember, I don't care how good you are if your grades suck, you will not play. Also, any bullying and you will automatically be kicked off the team permanently. The last thing we need is a cheat or a bully on my team. I want my team to work together flawlessly." Ginny dismissed them to go get lunch.


	26. Making the List

Ginny and Hermione went to Hermione's dorm to change and grab a bite before they had a meeting with McGonagall. They were fast and left less than twenty minutes after walking in. Once they were sitting in front of the Headmistress they went over the events of the morning. Hermione admitted to using the invisibility cloak at breakfast and over hearing the three students talking about Nathanial. She skipped the part about the map and made it seem like she had happened to get lucky when she ran across him and omitted the silencing spell. She told them of pulling his memory and sending it because she knew he would be devastated if he missed his tryout. To Nathanial, it was most important to have his fair shot, just like everyone else deserved.

"I am extremely appalled that this event took place, this morning," Headmistress McGonagall seethed. "I will make sure this problem is taken care of to the highest degree. I have made it very clear that I will not put up with any kind of bullying, this year.

Let's go ahead and take a look at the memory before we take any actions, just so that we have the absolute proof of what happened.

The three entered the memory and watched as Nathanial was yanked to the side through the entry of the fifth floor, while he was on his way to breakfast, and shoved into an empty room. It was very clear who his attackers were.

"Well, I am glad that there is no question of who did it," McGonagall admitted. "I will be calling everyone in for a meeting as soon as I can get everyone's parents in. If you want to go on about your day, I will send you an owl before the meeting. Are any of the three candidates for the team?"

"Absolutely not," Ginny answered. "In fact, Nathanial will be playing chaser for the team as will Arura. They will be the best players on the team in a couple years, they were amazing, today.

"They really were, I hear bells again." Hermione grinned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ginny agreed.

"Do I want to ask?" McGonagall asked the girls.

"Wedding bells. They are both very sweet and I think they could grow up to get married. I know I've barely seen them together, but they worked flawlessly together and I think they both already have small crushes on each other. Obviously, the chances are actually really slim, but I think they will end up being close friends."

"Sometimes I think watching the students grow is the best part of teaching. Seeing how they learn all about life, the study part is important, but the life stuff is the most important." McGonagall admitted. "I will get everything set up, though, and let you know when I come up with a time."

"Alright, well probably be in the Gryffindor common room, I have a team list to post and I think I will drag it out slowly," Ginny grinned. "I think I will post the keeper and then a while later post the beaters… and so on," She laughed a bit evilly "You don't mess with my team and you sure don't bully around me."

"See you later," Hermione smiled at McGonagall as they left.

They stopped by Hermione's dorm to grab Ginny's things and headed up to Gryffindor tower. As soon as the girls walked in, it was easy to tell that the whole common room had their eyes secretly… ish on Ginny. Everyone wanted to know who was on the team. Whether they wanted to know if they had made the team, their friends had made it, or just to satisfy their curiosity. Ginny went for the table in the corner of the common room and Hermione followed her without a word, they gave nothing away. They settled in and Ginny pulled out her quidditch things. Her papers were organized in a notebook and she had different plays drawn out and animated. Hermione was impressed with what she had accomplished.

"What are these plays?"

"I haven't given them names, for the most part, but they are just things I have thought up in the last couple weeks. I have a lot that I want to implement but it's really going to take a lot of work and a dedicated team. That's why I'm implementing the grade rule. I won't accept failure on my team, it's one thing to lose but it's another thing completely to fail," Ginny told her.

"Just because you lose doesn't mean you haven't tried your best." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Exactly, I just want my team to give their best. I understand that today's best for someone may not be the same best as their tomorrow's best, or their yesterday's best, but as long as they give their best that they can each day I will be happy."

"That makes sense. Some days are easier, and some harder, for us. Have you decided on anyone so far?" Hermione asked loud enough for the common room to overhear if they were specifically listening to them.

"I think I might have, I keep playing it over and over in my head and going over stats and weaknesses versus strengths that everyone had." Ginny said seriously.

"How about we take a paper and write it down as you decide. What position is it for?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a piece of parchment.

Maybe it was mean for Hermione to egg Ginny's idea on but she thought it quite funny to torture someone mentally when they had tortured someone physically. She wrote 'Gryffindor Quidditch Team' at the top and waited for Ginny to tell her the position.

"I have the Keeper picked out," Ginny was aware that they were being eavesdropped on and silently took the paper from Hermione and wrote a name down, slowly. When she finished, Ginny held her quill for a moment as if she was indecisive and looked up at Hermione with a uneasy look. "That's it, so far. Now what?"

"I could hold this for you," Hermione toyed with the room, "or I could go hang it up for you, if you're sure…"

With a sigh Ginny gave a nod and Hermione left to pin the paper up. Every pair of eyes in the room were on her, other than Ginny who was observing the room. After Hermione pinned the notice up and started to walk away the whole room tried to nonchalantly check at the paper, like it didn't matter, and they weren't interested.

"Rodger made it!" Sarah Parker was a second year that also happened to be Rodger's little sister. Jumping around in excitement she ran off to find her brother with her girlfriends.

Hermione and Ginny spent some time quietly at the table, Ginny worked on some quidditch maneuvers and Hermione read her potions books while deciding what to teach and what to focus on per grade for the next school year. She made notes and checklists while writing down which books could be the most important for her to use and which ingredients she may need to acquire. Lost in thought, Hermione jumped when Ginny sprang from her seat. Ginny walked over to it and added to it before nodding her head and walking away.

The common room was less secretive about looking to see who made it, this time. When they got their first look the commotion was bigger than before, Matthew and Michael were well known and well liked so the whole of Gryffindor house was celebrating the news. Ginny smiled down at her notebooks as she listened to the joyous ruckus going on around her. It was getting closer and closer to time for the meeting and Ginny was enjoying the suspense she was creating with the room. She had watched Nathanial's tormentors since she had walked in and they were sticking close to him, making sure he couldn't leave their sight. He got up once for the loo and was followed. Ginny had also been watching the others that would be joining the team. Rodger had been the only absentee, but Ginny knew he had friends in other houses, he had probably been trying to stay busy until he knew the list was posted or until his sister came to find him. Arura was in an armchair near the fireplace reading a book. Derrick was playing chess and Nathanial was trying his best to ignore everything except his book on the couch in front of the fire

A while later, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and asked if she should wait a little longer to post the seeker. The meeting surly couldn't be much further off.

"I would post it when they get a note to leave or would pretend to be ready to post the Chasers and then dilly dally around and see if you can make them late," Hermione snickered. Maybe she was being mean, but she did not like the group or their tactics.

A little owl flew in the window and over to the group, Ginny knew it was time for them to go to McGonagall's office. She walked up to the bulletin board and wrote the word chaser three times in a column, but she didn't write anything else other than that she just stood there like she was thinking for a moment before she walked back to leaf through her notes. If she put the seeker up, then it would be obvious that at least one of them didn't make the team.

Ginny slowly walked back over to the board and stood with her quill in her hand, poised to write. An owl landed on her shoulder and waited patently for her to take a note from him. Ginny opened it and read it. It was time to get a move on. Ginny pretended to forget the list all together and went to show Hermione the note. Ginny grabbed her things to run them upstairs and raced back to Hermione, who was already packed up. The three bullies left the common room right as Ginny was coming back down, apparently, they had given up trying to wait her out.

With the bullies out the portrait hole, Ginny waited a few minutes to give them a head start and went to write down the remaining names but was once again stopped by an owl. The same owl, with another note.

"Ginny, I need you to let Nathanial and Arura know that they are needed in this meeting. I have all of the parents in the office and I am expecting your arrival very soon."

Ginny gave Hermione a quick glance that would be invisible to any onlookers but to Hermione would be a signal that it was time to get a move on. After going over to Nathanial and Aroura Ginny told them that they were wanted for a meeting with one of the professors, not technically a lie but also more discreet than saying the Headmistress wants to see you. They met Hermione a little down the corridor, Hermione had taken her leave as soon as Ginny had given her the look.

"Is this about this morning?" Nathanial asked.

"Yes," Ginny told him honestly, "We are heading into a meeting with everyone's parents, we are going to resolve this issue."

"Whatever Headmistress McGonagall says or does, just know she has a plan. You may not see it until she sneaks up and smacks someone upside the head, but she will have complete control of what is going on. Don't say anything unless she addresses you and answer completely and honestly, that is what she will expect. After the meeting is over you can say whatever whenever around her just wait until everything has been doled out. This is a very important meeting for many reasons." Hermione told them "this isn't just about the bulling you had to deal with, this has to do with setting the standard about how it will be dealt with I the future and it is something that needs to be nipped in the bud now so Headmistress McGonagall is going to come out really strong on this to set a tough example."

"I'm glad, really, I put up with a lot in primary because I was different, but I don't think it right. Something should be done to set an example. I'm glad it's me, and it's now, I don't want to be the weird kid anymore. I don't want to be the one that's too little or too smart or too anything; I just want to be myself, now, and I want everyone else to get to be their selves as well." Nathanial told them as they came to a stop at the Headmistresses office.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Hermione told Aroura, she hadn't said anything since they left the common room.

The four walked into the office with Nathanial leading the way followed by Aroura and then Ginny and Hermione. They took the available seats and waited for the meeting to begin.

"It has been brought to my attention that there was a bit of bullying this morning." McGonagall stated. "Ginny, I'm really disappointed with the news I received this morning about the tryouts for Gryffindor."

McGonagall gave her a piercing look and Hermione would have been fooled if she had not known. She looked around and saw that the head boy was also in the meeting.

"Ms. Weasley, can you tell me what you did at the tryouts, today?"

"I started out by letting everyone know what we would be doing and started them off for a run to start conditioning." Ginny told her, "then I had everyone divide up depending on what position they wanted to play-"

"You had players that got to try out for multiple positions, though, didn't you?"

"Kind of, Nathanial and Arura didn't know what position they would want to play because they are first years that haven't played before. I let them try each position to see what they liked or were good at. Other than that, everyone already knew what they wanted to play."

"would you say that was fair?" McGonagall asked, "I only want to know because it's your captaincy that we are talking about."

"I don't think it's fair or unfair. I just want the best team for my house. I wanted anyone who was unsure of where they wanted to play or would be good at to get to explore their talents and it was open for anyone that was trying out today. I made it very clear if someone wasn't sure of where they wanted to be to stand in one place and another for each position. Anyone could have stood there and tried every position, today."

"I'm glad to hear that. Also, what was discussed very heavily the night that we got back, Ms. Granger?"

"I believe you are referring to all of the measures we are taking against bullying. From now on it is zero tolerance. One strike and you are out, kind of thing." Hermione stated unsurely

"I am. I was informed, this morning, about some bullying that we need to address, pertaining to this morning's practice. A few of the students that were at the tryouts found a few things unfair and I have to agree with them. I have already discussed the punishment we will be doling out today with the minister of magic, himself. I talked extensively about the view the school would be taking when we had our welcoming feast, I have also made sure that all the professors have touched on in in your lessons. This school will not tolerate bullying and unfair treatment at all. Is this understood?"

All the students in the room nodded their heads.

"As I said the punishment has already been decided. The punishment is expulsion from Hogwarts.

The group looked at each other with a small smile on their faces, Hermione realized they thought they were in the clear.

"I received a letter about the unfairness of the two students that were allowed to try out for all of the positions. I agree that there was a hefty amount of unfairness this morning. I can see why some might think it unfair. Mr. Allen, Mr. Jeffrey and Mr. Cass, you three had an issue with this and are calling for the captaincy of Ms. Weasley to be revoked. Do you think that is a fair thing to ask or do you think it too strong of a punishment after hearing her reasoning?" McGonagall sounded perfectly inquiring.

"Honestly I find it to be a fitting if not light punishment, playing favorites is nothing short of bullying and I think she's just trying to cover her rear." Mr. Allen stated almost sounding bored.

"Is there a punishment you think would fit better?" McGonagall asked.

"All we have heard this week is that bullying will result in the highest punishment and I feel like expulsion has been implied by that. I'm not going to call for that, but I believe this should be taken seriously. What happened today was not fair, but I am not completely heartless." Allen was fighting a smirk. Hermione could tell that he was, in fact, completely heartless.

"So expulsion is something that should be considered but loss of captaincy should be the lowest form of punishment?" McGonagall clarified.

"I do believe so." Allen, obviously the leader, mused.

"After all I have learned today expulsion is the answer to the crime." There were audible gasps heard around the office. "I don't however believe that the issue to be addressed is this one. The issue I believe that I need to address is the one pertaining to Mr. Galton. Mr. Galton, what happened this morning after you left your common room?"

"I was ambushed, thrown into a room and locked in before breakfast. I was trying to get an early start so that I could get down to the pitch, I didn't want to be late for tryouts. Being a first year I already have only the slightest chance at making the team. Being a muggle born made it a smaller chance, even, but I still wanted to take my chance. I wanted to find something I'm good at and can actually make friends with. I want to find out who I am and to find what I like and I'm good at. Those three right there tried to take away the little bit of chance I had. They tried to hold me down and keep me back but thankfully they failed at that." Nathanial was fully honest.

"I am glad they did, had they succeeded there is no telling what would have happened." McGonagall told him before turning the three boys. "As I was saying expulsion is the answer. You three will be leaving immediately. I will not say that you cannot finish your schooling or that your wands will be snapped. I will however, say, you will not finish your schooling here in my school." McGonagall turned back to Nathanial and Arura, "Also I believe congratulations are in order for you two.."

"What do you mean?" Nathanial was confused.

"Am I mistaken?" McGonagall asked Ginny.

"No, they just were not informed yet."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Arura asked excitedly, leaning forward in her seat.

"You are both the two new Chasers for the Gryffindor house team." Ginny smiled broadly.

"I apologize that this chapter took so dad gum long, Comp two sucked away my creativity and then between this semester's classes and starting a business it has been rough finding my will and want to write again (along with finding time.) However, let me know what you think and what you would like to see. I'm going to try to update a few times over the next couple weeks. I'm trying to get back into this because free writing helps me not hate life so feel free to keep me accountable by reminding me how long it has been since my last update, I do see all of the reviews.


	27. Newfound Confidence

By the time breakfast had started the whole school knew some version of what had taken place. They knew that Gryffindor house had three less members than it had previously. They also knew that they had not one but two, count them, first years on the house team. What they didn't know was that they had a new professorProfessor starting that morning. Hermione was nervous. She had walked through the doors as a student, returning with several people that she had been attending lessons with since she was eleven, now she was a . Today, she would start teaching the younger students and next week she would start teaching the older ones. McGonagall wanted to get her in a rhythm before she had the whole school.

Hermione wasn't going to give anything away. Everything had been discussed in the privacy of Hermione's common room Due to this, Hermionedue to this there wasn't any kind of information leak. Hermione acted like it was any other day, she sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast for what would be her last time. She wanted to soak up the last little bit she could before she officially started teaching. She was excited to be a Professor but at the same time the last year and a bit had been so much of a whirl wind that it still was a bit to take in. First, they were quitting school to find horcruxes, they got Grimuald Place and then lost Grimuald Place's safety. Ron left, Ron came back. They broke into Gringotts and had to escape, all sorts of crazy things flashed through Hermione's mind before the Final Battle of Hogwarts. Then she got to go to the Burrow, she spent almost four full months there, she left temporarily to find her parents but other than that she stayed at the Burrow. Everything with Charlie rushed through her mind and then the last week. The last week was perfect, from her little vacation with Charlie, him giving her a promise ring, the beautiful shops, town, and hotel. Hermione couldn't believe that was now her real life. Then she was back at Hogwarts to be co-Headgirl only to find out she was not only able to take her N.E.W.T.'s but that she also got all O's and was now able to start teaching a year early. She was starting with Defense Against the Dark Arts because it needed someone immediately.

Ginny joined her not long after she had sat down, Hermione had already had her early morning run and shower. She had dressed in her uniform and was going to change after breakfast, no reason to tip anyone off, early. She would no doubt be the talk of the school by lunch time. They sat and chatted about the new team and Ginny's Classes, they talked about everything except Hermione teaching. This was what she needed. She needed the last bit of normalcy that she could suck out of her life before things got crazy, because knowing her life, all hell was just waiting to break loose. Hermione left ten minutes earlier than she normally would, with Ginny in tow. They walked quickly to Hermione's common room so she could change and get to class early. She had a full schedule for today. Both classes of First and Second years and one of the Third years in that order. She was not going to complain, it was a good order for her to get in the swing of things. She had written lesson plans that McGonagall had given her and told her to tweak however she wanted or needed. She pretty well remembered what was on the end of year exams and the O.W.L.S. so she knew what to really focus on and make sure the students understood. Obviously, she would work hard to make sure they learned everything, but she also wanted them to pass their tests. Ginny walked her to the door of her class, right around the corner from her common room, gave her a hug and wished her well.

The day sped by and Hermione felt herself relax more and more as the day went on. The first years had a perfectly clean slate with this being their fourth day of class, but their first full week was just now starting. Hermione tried to think back to her first full week and how she had felt. Nervous and excited. Hermione jumped right in with her expectations for the year and what she wanted her classes to learn. She put it on the board and had them take notes. Let them know what her office hours would be for the moment and told them if they needed her, they could come by or send a note to her. She talked about theory, wand movement, and pronunciation. Hermione pressed the importance of all of it combined. She assigned them to read chapter one and told them they would talk about it the next class. The second and third years she touched on her rules, expectations and how to get a hold of her before jumping right in. She touched on the first chapter for them and the theories that they would need to understand. By the end of the classes she felt as if there were lightbulbs going off. Again, she assigned the first chapter and told them they would buckle down in the next lesson to start the wand work.

Hermione had skipped lunch in the great hall for a quick lunch and more planning in her classroom, so she hadn't made an official appearance as a teacher, yet. It was Monday and she refused to give up her Vale Bellum group. She may now be a Professor, but she had grown up with her class, she was going to continue with them. She would have changed, in case no one knew about her teaching, yet, but she knew she was to sit with the professors for supper. She dropped her belongings off in her room before heading up to her class.

Hermione walked in and sat down, she was surprised to see she was one of the first, there. By the time everyone was in class, Hermione was receiving curious looks. Surely rumors had to already be going around. Amy walked in and got down to business. Class had been about lightening up by playing games on Friday, today class was about drawing a random name out of a hat and getting to know your partner. Hermione's name was pulled out by Tracy Davis. For the duration of the class they sat and talked about what they wanted out of life. Hermione talked about how excited she was to teach, and Tracy talked about how amazing it would be to help bring life into the world. They talked about the possibility of having Children one day. They both shared the experience of being only children and agreed that they wanted more than one if they did have kids. Hermione learned that Tracy had a depth to her that she would never have found if it wasn't for this class. She admitted that she never knew a lot about her and thought she might just be a stuck-up girl. Now, she was glad to see she was just a bit shy. Tracy admitted she usually kept to herself but was learning to come out of her bubble because of this class. Her own house had thought her standoffish and thought that she thought herself above the rest because her makeup was always done, and her clothes were always perfect. She admitted she just loved learning makeup spells and never really did anything other than study so her clothes never got out of place.

"Class dismissed, it's time for supper." Amy told them.

"So, how do you find and learn the spells for your makeup?" Hermione asked Tracy as they stood up.

"I actually get a lot of them from a magazine subscription that I have. I started with a couple books for beginners and now that I understand the process, I pick it up rather quickly." Tracy told her.

"I would love to learn someday if you wouldn't mind showing me." Hermione admitted.

"I could do that; I feel like you would probably usually go with the natural look so we could start with that and them move to night looks and such." Tracy pulled her wand out and stopped Hermione "naturalis rutrum," She glided her wand from the top of Hermione's face straight down. "nocturno visu cinerea." Tracy finish waving her wand slightly at both of Hermione's eyes.

"Natural makeup and grey night eye?" Hermione questioned to check herself.

"Exactly." Tracy pulled a small mirror out of her bag and showed Hermione.

She felt beautiful, she was always scared to wear makeup, but it was flawless. Not too dark but something to stand out a little.

"Thank you so much." Hermione handed the mirror back before she got lost staring. "I really appreciate that."

"I figured you have kind of a big night ahead of you so it might help you feel a bit more confident to feel put together. Tracy smiled as they neared the entrance hall. "I better go drop my things off, but I'll see you in there, you'll do great."

They waved at each other and Hermione walked to the great hall with her head held high.


End file.
